Prise d'otage et conséquences
by khatylim
Summary: J'ai envie de dire tout est dans le titre, mais je vais faire un effort. Alors Booth à un petit service à demander à Brennan et cela va mal tourner.
1. Chapter 1

J'allais oublié l'essentiel :

Disclaimer : Bones et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne retire aucun bénéfice de ce que j'écris.

saison : je dirais fin de la saison 4, avant les 2 derniers épisodes.

spoiler : oui sans doute quelques un mais rien d'énorme

genre : Romance, aventure, humour, drame !

Avertissement :K

type de fic : c'est une fic d'environ 10 chapitres.

Cette fic est écrite en collaboration avec** Lilou004 !**!! On a partagé nos idées, j'ai écris (elle m'a aidé pour certain passage) et elle a corrigé mes (nombreuses) fautes !

**Prologue**

**Jeffersonian Institute **

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Décidément écrire sous pression ne lui donnait pas l'inspiration. Depuis que son roman avait été adapté sur grand écran, la notoriété de Brennan avait poussé ses éditeurs à la harceler pour qu'elle écrive un nouveau tome. Elle n'avait achevé que son deuxième chapitre et pourtant elle mourait d'envie d'aller explorer les limbes à la recherche d'un squelette à identifier.

- N'importe quoi plutôt que de rester assise sur cette chaise, pensa t'elle.

Quelqu'un dû l'entendre car on frappa à la porte de son bureau à la seconde suivante. Elle releva vivement la tête pour découvrir qui était son sauveur.

- Hey Bo... Tempérance !

Elle le regarda avec un air surpris.

- Pardon ?  
- « Hey Tempérance ! », répéta t-il, il y a un problème ? Tempérance, c'est bien votre prénom ?  
- C'est juste que je commençais à douter que vous le connaissiez. Pas de sobriquet ridicule aujourd'hui ?  
- Non, bien que je sois convaincu qu'au fond vous aimez que je vous appelle « Bones », je me suis dit qu'un aussi joli prénom que le votre méritait d'être utilisé plus souvent.

Un sourire un peu niais s'afficha sur son visage. Elle se leva et approcha son visage du sien avec un air suspect.

- Vous avez l'air bizarre, conclut elle après l'avoir regardé quelques secondes.  
- Et si je vous invitais à manger et que vous arrêtiez de m'examiner comme un de vos squelettes ?  
- D'accord !  
- Pas de « non, je dois encore travailler » ? Vous me rendez la tâche facile aujourd'hui.  
- C'est juste que j'étais en train d'écrire et que faire autre chose me ferra le plus grand bien.  
- Rien de tel qu'une part de tarte pour vous remettre d'aplomb !, dit-il en souriant.  
- Booth, je n'aime....  
- Pas la tarte ! Je sais Bones…, il pris un air confus. Désolé Tempérance, ajouta-t-il en insistant sur son prénom, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

Royal Dinner

- Vous ne prenez qu'une salade ?  
- Oui pourquoi ? Vous vous souciez de mon alimentation ?  
- Non mais je vous invite, vous pourriez en profiter.  
- Si vous voulez me voir commander de la tarte, vous savez que vous pouvez toujours attendre.  
- Non , je pensais à quelque chose que vous aimez… Regardez le plat du jour : « macaroni au fromage » ! Ça ne vous dit pas ?  
- Booth ! Vous allez me dire ce qu'il vous prend à la fin ?  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez...  
- D'abord mon prénom, ensuite une invitation à manger et même plus de taquinerie… Et maintenant vous voilà aux petits soins pour moi ! Je ne suis pas dupe ! Dites-moi ce qu'il vous arrive. Vous voulez me demander quelque chose ?  
- Non... Enfin… Une toute petite chose en fait…, dit-il avec un sourire suppliant.  
- Je le savais !, dit-elle victorieuse.  
- Franchement, je dois avouer que je trouve ça complètement injuste d'être la seule personne en qui vous arrivez à lire !  
- Vous êtes aussi la personne avec qui je passe le plus de temps, ceci explique sans doute cela. Bref, vous allez me dire ce que vous voulez me demander ?  
- En fait c'est un service… Pas pour moi, pour Parker. Sa maîtresse a demandé à ce que les enfants invitent une personne dont le métier les intéresse à venir faire un petit exposé devant la classe pour expliquer en quoi ce métier consiste. Au début, j'ai cru qu'il allait me demander, mais devinez quoi...  
- Quoi ?  
- Laissez moi finir Bones, c'était une question rhétorique ! Il a parlé de vous à ses copains et, comme vous êtes devenue super populaire, les gamins l'ont traité de menteur quand il a dit qu'il allait vous faire venir. C'est vous qu'il veut et, en plus, il va passer pour un imbécile si vous n'y allez pas…

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire et ses yeux de chien battus, mais le visage de Tempérance montrait qu'elle été gênée.

- Booth, vous savez… Les enfants et moi...  
- S'il vous plait Bones... Pour Parker ?  
- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être que si vous me donniez quelque chose en échange...  
- Quel genre de « chose » Bones ?

Elle réfléchit un instant puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

- Si vous me laissiez conduire le SUV par exemple…  
- Quoi ?, dit il un peu brusquement avant de reprendre plus calmement, D'accord  
je vous laisse conduire pendant la prochaine enquête.  
- Pendant 2 mois, quand j'en ai envie !  
- Je... Bones ! Vous êtes dure en affaire… Marché conclu !, Dit il en tendant sa main.

Elle lui serra la main pour sceller leur contrat.

- Vous savez, si vous me l'aviez demandé gentiment, avec ce sourire dont vous avez le secret, j'aurais sans doute accepté dès le début…, lui dit-elle pour le narguer.

Surpris, Booth marqua un temps d'arrêt face à cet aveu que jamais il n'imaginait entendre. Mais bien vite il reprit du poil de la bête !

- Pour la peine je continuerai à vous appeler Bones !  
- Vous n'avez jamais vraiment eu l'intention d'arrêter de toute façon ! Et puis finalement… Je crois que ça me manquerai maintenant…

_N'oublié pas notre petite review pour nous dire si on continue !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeffersonian Institute**

- Et c'est ainsi que l'anthropologie fut associé à la médecine légale pour faciliter la résolution des enquêtes lorsqu'il s'agit d'identifier un cadavre dépourvu de chair.

Elle poussa un long soupir et se laissa tomber sur son divan. Elle venait de lire pour la dixième fois le texte qu'elle avait préparé mais cela ne lui semblait toujours pas adapté pour des enfants. Elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand on frappa à la porte. Elle se retourna pour voir Angela se glisser dans son bureau.

- J'ai fini d'écrire mes conclusions pour l'enquête, je te les laisse pour que tu les mettes dans le rapport ?

- OK, pose-les sur mon bureau Ange.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette Sweety, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Booth m'a demandé un service et j'ai accepté... Mais je me demande si je n'ai pas fait une erreur.

- Booth... Bien sûr, _dit-elle un peu blasée._

Elle vint s'assoir à côté de Brennan pour l'encourager à parler.

- Je dois présenter mon métier devant la classe de Parker demain.

- Tu as accepté de faire un exposé à des enfants ? d_it-elle entre l'étonnement et la crainte comme si cette perspective avait quelque chose de dangereux._

- Je le fais pour Parker !

- Oui, bien sûr, et pas du tout pour Booth..., _renchérit-elle complètement incrédule_

- Non, r_épondit Brennan comme si elle n'avait pas compris l'insinuation d'Angela._ Tu veux bien m'aider ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu as le truc avec les enfants toi... Tu dois bien avoir des idées !

- Je pourrais faire des panneaux explicatifs avec pleins de couleur pour attirer leur attention si tu veux.

- Oui ! Ça serait super Ange !

Elle jeta un œil à sa montre.

- Je dois rejoindre Booth pour manger. Tu peux essayer de faire ça cette après-midi ?

- Ça marche. A tout à l'heure.

**Royal Dinner**

**- **Non Bones, je ne pense pas que vous devriez parler des techniques pour retirer la chair des os... C'est dégoutant, _dit-il avec un air écœuré en lui tendant la feuille où était inscrit son exposé._

- D'accord alors j'enlève ce passage. Vous pourriez me dire où ils en sont en biologie, pour savoir ce que je dois expliquer exactement.

Il la regarda avec un franc sourire mais l'air un peu perplexe.

- Quoi Booth ?

- Rien... C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que vous vous impliqueriez autant pour cette présentation. C'est vraiment très gentil.

Brennan eu l'air un peu gênée.

- J'aime bien Parker, je veux lui faire plaisir, d_it-elle pour essayer de convaincre Booth que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui._

- Je sais ! Lui aussi il vous adore. Vous serez très bien Bones, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sont que des enfants.

- A cet âge, les enfants peuvent être cruels.

- Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

- Vous savez, je n'étais pas des plus populaires à l'école et ça me rappelle d'assez mauvais souvenirs.

- Le fait est que vous avez plutôt bien tourné, il est temps de prendre votre revanche en leur montrant ce que deviennent les intellelos : des super stars !

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire qu'elle lui rendit volontiers.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux.

- Et ça sera génial, comme tout ce que vous faites.

- Merci Booth...

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, il savait toujours comment la rassurer, quels mots choisir. Et ce sourire... Rien qu'avec ce sourire ses craintes s'envolaient.

- Je dois retourner bosser, je passe vous prendre demain matin ?

- Ça marche. A demain.

**Voiture de Booth, le lendemain.**

**- **Parker ! Laisse Bones tranquille cinq minutes !

- Ça va Booth, ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis c'est bien de voir que votre fils s'intéresse aux sciences.

- Contrairement à son père, c'est ce que vous insinuez ?

- Je n'ai pas dis ça !, d_it-elle avant de le regarder avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres_. Mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas votre domaine de prédilection.

- Hey ! J'étais bon en science à l'école.

- Ha...Vous avez beaucoup perdu alors... d_it-elle presque sérieusement._

_- _Bones ! Vous pourriez éviter de faire ça devant mon fils !

Elle savait exactement quoi faire pour qu'il réagisse et, si à une certaine époque ses remarques étaient tout à fait innocentes, aujourd'hui elles avaient en grande partie pour but d'entretenir leurs discutions houleuses.

- Au fait Booth ?

- Hum ?

- Ce n'était pas à mon tour de conduire ?

- Ce n'est pas une enquête !

- C'est vous qui avez parlez d'enquêtes ! Moi j'ai dit pendant 2 mois, hors nous sommes bien dans les 2 mois en questions !

- Mais il y a mon fils dans la voiture !

- Je ne suis pas un danger public Booth !

- Pourquoi tu veux pas que le Dr Bones conduise papa ?

- Oh regarde bonhomme ! On est arrivé !

- Ne changez pas de sujet Booth !

- Je ne change pas de sujet mais on doit se dépêcher si on ne veut pas être en retard.

- Comment ça « on » ? Vous comptez assister à la présentation ?

- Eh bien...

Il allait répondre mais Parker lui coupa la parole.

- Non Papa, s'te plait.

- Tu ne veux pas que je vienne ? _dit-il en se tournant vers son fils un peu déçu._

- Papa ! Tous mes copains vont se moquer de moi si tu viens.

- Mais...

- Booth, vous ne voulez pas que votre fils soit la risée de tous ses camarades !

Ils étaient descendus de voiture et Booth ouvrit le coffre pour récupérer les affaires de Brennan.

- Et à par ça vous n'êtes pas douée avec les enfants, _marmonna-t-il._

- Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

- Je disais que vous devriez vous dépêcher.

**Ecole de Parker**

Brennan suivit Parker à travers la cours. Il marchait à côté d'elle, très fier d'avoir amené une célébrité à l'école. Voyant les autres enfants la regarder, il lui saisit la main et elle le gratifia d'un large sourire. Il lui fit d'abord visiter l'école avant d'arriver à sa salle de classe.

- Miss Patinson, je vous présente le Dr Bones !

- Parker, ça ne se fait pas d'appeler les gens ainsi.

- Non laissez madame Patinson.

- Mais...

- C'est comme ça qu'il m'appelle. Il n'y a pas de problème. _dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Parker._

_- _Très bien, _finit par répondre la jeune institutrice un peu surprise de la simplicité d'une personne aussi célèbre._

_- _Dr Tempérance Brennan, enchantée de faire votre connaissance, s_e présenta-t-elle en lui serrant la main._

- Prête pour votre exposé ? Enfin, vous devez avoir l'habitude de parler en public.

- Je ne suis pas très a l'aise avec les enfants mais je ferais de mon mieux, d_it-elle avec un sourire qui laissait transparaitre son inquiétude._

La cloche sonna et Miss Patinson fit rentrer les enfants qui s'installèrent en tailleur sur le sol de la classe, face au tableau. Les chuchotements allaient bon train. Certain soutenaient que ce n'était pas la vrai Tempérance Brennan, d'autre assuraient qu'elle était plus jolie qu'à la TV.

Encore plus stressée par toute cette agitation, Brennan regarda la maitresse qui lui fit un signe de tête pour lui signifier que c'était à elle de parler.

- Bonjour les enfants. Je me présente, bien que la plupart d'entre vous semblent me connaître, je suis le Dr Tempérance Brennan, docteur en anthropologie.

- Et aussi écrivaine ! _renchérit Parker._

- Écrivain Parker, _le corrigea Miss Patinson._

-Mais c'est une fille...

Parker afficha une mine déconfite qui fît sourire Brennan. On aurait dit Booth quand il se rendait compte qu'il avait perdu un de leur débat. Elle décida de reprendre.

- Je suis effectivement auteur de roman dont l'un a été adapté au cinéma récemment. Parker m'a demandé de venir vous parler de mon métier. _Elle eut un léger blanc et se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Ange : « faire participer les enfants ». _Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'est l'anthropologie exactement ?

Un petit nombre d'enfant levèrent la main dont Parker mais Brennan donna la parole à une petite fille.

- C'est quand on regarde les os de quelqu'un qui est mort !

- Oui. Et à quoi ça sert ?

Les enfants la regardèrent perplexe. Ils ne voyaient pas bien en quoi regarder des os pouvait servir à quelque chose. Perdue devant l'absence de réponse, Brennan déballa les 2 posters créés par Angela.

- Une amie a préparé ça pour que je puisse vous expliquer.

Elle commença par des petites phrases qu'Angela lui avait préparées. Les enfants étaient relativement attentifs, mais quand elle utilisa le second poster les choses se compliquèrent.

- Ensuite quand on ramène le corps au Jeffersonian Institute, c'est là que le réel travail commence. J'étudie chaque os à la recherche de blessures pouvant expliquer la cause de la mort. Je dois également identifier la victime. Pour ça, je regarde l'état d'avancement de la soudure des os. Les derniers os à se souder sont la clavicule avec le manubrium sternal.

Elle était repartie dans ses explications quand elle vit la maitresse lui faire les gros yeux... « _Faire participer les élèves » était s_a dernière chance pour se sortir de ce pétrin !

-Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà été au Jeffersonian Institute ?

A son plus grand soulagement, Parker leva la main et elle s'empressa de l'interroger.

- Raconte-nous un peu ce que tu y as vu !

- C'est génial là-bas ! Il y a Angela ! Elle dessine trop bien et elle a une machine pour créer des « hologrammes », _dit-il très fier de pouvoir sortir un mot scientifique. _Il y a aussi le Dr Hodgins ! Papa dit qu'un jour il fera exploser le labo avec ses expériences ! Et il y a Max : « Max K, the science way » !

Brennan sourit à l'évocation de ses collègues. Décidément, Parker comme son père avait un don pour captiver son auditoire qu'elle ne possédait absolument pas. Alors qu'elle se demandait encore comment reprendre le cour de son exposé, un bruit à la porte lui fit pousser un soupir de soulagement. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle devint blanche comme un linge : deux hommes armés et cagoulés avaient pénétré dans la salle de classe.

- Mais qu'est-ce....

La maitresse n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un des deux hommes hurla.

- Personne ne bouge !

Puis il ouvrit le feu en direction du plafond.

Brennan et Miss Patinson se jetèrent à terre tandis que cette dernière criait aux enfants de faire de même.

Tempérance se glissa parmi les élèves et Parker se retrouva instinctivement dans ses bras

Le petit garçon gardait les yeux clos, niché dans les bras protecteur de son Dr Bones, mais lorsque la classe retrouva le silence il se dégagea vivement et cria aux ravisseurs.

-Vous avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Mon papa il travaille au FBI et il va tous vous mettre en prison !

Celui qui avait tiré s'approcha vivement de lui.

-Parker Booth ? Ton papa ne serait pas content de te voir parler à des inconnus. Dit-il avec air sadique dans le regard.

-Comment tu sais comment je m'appelle ?

Il allait le saisir par le bras quand Brennan s'interposa brutalement.

-Vous touchez un seul de ses cheveux et je vous tue. C'est bien clair ?

-Tant de violence chez une si belle femme, vous devriez apprendre à mesurer vos ardeurs Dr Brennan. Vous n'êtes absolument pas en position de me menacer.

Elle recula et recueillit Parker dans ses bras. Elle le berça doucement.

Elle ne voyait que les yeux de leur ravisseurs mais compris qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre tendre et qu'il ne valait mieux pas les contrarier. A partir du moment où le nom de Parker et le sien avait été prononcé, elle sut que tout ça avait un rapport avec Booth et elle pria pour qu'il les sorte vivant de là.


	3. Chapter 3

_Je re publie après correction de Lilou004 ! Je rappelle que la fic est née de nos deux imaginations et qu'elle corrige également ce que j'écris alors un petit mot dans vos reviews lui ferait très plaisir j'en suis sure ! Et des reviews nous feraient très plaisir à toutes les 2 naturellement !!_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Dans la classe**

Depuis l'intérieur de la classe, on pouvait entendre les autres élèves quitter l'établissement car, suite aux coups de feu, le directeur avait annoncé une évacuation générale. Se savoir seuls dans l'école rajoutait encore au stress des petits élèves. Miss Patinson tentait de les rassurer malgré la peur qui grandissait en elle.

Les ravisseurs avaient tous les deux la même allure mais celui qui s'adressait à eux était un peu plus grand que l'autre. Il parlait très fort avec un accent que Brennan avait vite identifié comme étant mexicain. Ils semblaient manquer d'organisation et être assez stressés eux aussi.

Elle se dit qu'ils ne faisaient sans doute pas partie d'une grosse organisation mais plutôt qu'ils étaient des forcenés avec une requête bien spécifique à l'intension de son collègue.

Ce genre de situation était loin d'effrayer Brennan d'habitude mais, là c'était différent. Parker était avec elle et sans savoir pourquoi elle se sentait responsable de lui. Elle ne pouvait imaginer la douleur de Booth s'il venait à perde son fils, c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne permettrait jamais. De plus elle s'était attaché à ce petit blond bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Un sentiment bizarre l'envahi, tout cela n'était pas assez rationnel, Parker n'était pas son fils, pourquoi tenait elle tant à lui ? Elle chercha une explication anthropologique : dans une société telle que la notre il semblait normal de protéger les plus faibles se dit elle.

Pour que ce cauchemar prenne fin, elle devait découvrir la raison de cette prise d'otage et décida de tenter de déstabiliser les deux ravisseurs.

- Vous savez que le taux de réussite des prises d'otages est incroyablement faible aux états unis ? Très souvent les preneurs d'otages sont tués dans les premières heures avant même d'avoir soumis leur requête aux autorités.  
- Putain ! On t'a dit de la fermer !  
- Je dis ça pour vous… La police n'est pas arrivée, il est encore temps de mettre un terme à tout ça. Vous ne vous en sortirez jamais, vous feriez mieux de nous laisser partir maintenant.

L'homme qui s'était déjà adressé à eux tentait de rester calme face aux bavardages incessants de son otage mais il commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.  
Brennan sentit la brèche et décida de s'y engouffrer.

- Pourquoi nous ? Vous pourriez au moins nous dire ça. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec l'agent Booth ?

Il s'approcha d'elle comme si la simple évocation de l'agent l'avait fait entrer dans une rage folle, il la saisit par le bras et la força à se lever.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans LA FERME !

Alors qu'elle ne baissait pas les yeux devant lui, il la traina jusqu'à un coin de la classe et la jeta face contre mur en lui maintenant le bras dans le dos. Elle aurait pu se battre mais elle ne pouvait risquer de déclencher une bagarre ici. Elle laissa la douleur l'envahir sans jamais rien laisser transparaitre.

Il glissa le canon de son arme dans le cou de Brennan et approcha sa bouche de son visage, son haleine sentait l'alcool et le tabac froid. Un frisson de dégout parcouru son corps.

- Je te jure que je n'ai aucune patience avec les petites salopes de ton genre, lui murmura-t-il, sa bouche un peu trop proche de ses lèvres. Si tu continues comme ça, ton copain Booth n'aura même pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'ici avant que je trouve un moyen radical de te faire taire !  
- Laisser le Dr Bones tranquille !! cria Parker.

Une immense panique transparaissait dans la voix de Parker et elle tenta de le rassurer autant qu'elle pu.

- Ça va aller Parker, reste là bas.  
- Si tu veux que ce gosse auquel tu as l'air de tenir s'en sorte indemne, tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux.

- Tu as bien compris ?  
- Oui.

Il lui lâcha enfin le bras et la ramena avec les autres, son arme toujours pointée dans son dos. Alors qu'elle prenait place près de miss Patinson, Parker retrouva ses bras avec un grand soulagement.

- Il t'a dit quoi le méchant monsieur ? Il va nous tuer ?  
- Non mon ange, ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Ton père va bientôt arriver et en attendant, je veille sur toi, d'accord ? lui murmura Brennan à l'oreille.  
- Je suis content que tu sois là Dr Bones.

Elle le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras et lui caressa lentement les cheveux.

Les ravisseurs avaient fermés les stores. L'homme qui les avaient tenu en joue jusque là rejoignit son compère pour l'aider à installer ce qui semblait être un système de haut-parleur.

Miss Patinson en profita pour interroger Brennan à voix basse.  
- Dr Brennan ?  
- Etant donné la situation, je crois que vous pouvez m'appeler Tempérance.  
- Je m'appelle Coline… Qu'est-ce que cet homme vous a dit ?  
- Il m'a confirmé une théorie que j'avais sur les raisons de cette prise d'otage.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Tout cela a un lien avec mon partenaire, le père de Parker.  
- Vous voulez dire qu'il retienne cette classe pour vous et pour Parker, dans le but de le faire chanter?  
- C'est ce que je pense en effet. Mais je ne comprends pas comment ils ont su que je venais ici aujourd'hui. L'un d'eux doit avoir un lien avec quelqu'un de cette école.  
- Il se passe quelque chose entre vous et Mr Booth ?  
- Non pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle surprise de cette question.  
- Et bien on pourrait penser que Parker aurait suffit pour faire chanter son père.  
- Nous sommes partenaires, nous sommes prêts à tout l'un pour l'autre et le fait que je ne sois pas là pour le soutenir en ce moment risque de le faire céder plus vite au chantage. Si les ravisseurs ont compris ça alors ma présence s'explique tout à fait.  
En disant cela, elle venait de réaliser à quel point cette situation allait être dure pour Booth. Lui qui voulait toujours les protéger elle et Parker, il allait se sentir tellement coupable. Elle s'en voulu de ne pas l'avoir laissé les accompagner ce matin. Elle se rappela le calvaire qu'elle avait enduré lors des deux enlèvements de Booth et ce mauvais souvenir lui fit resserrer son étreinte autour de Parker.  
Les enfants commençaient à trouver le temps long et à s'agiter. Il était midi passé et leurs petits ventres commençaient à crier famine. Une petite blonde à lunette ne cessait de réclamer à manger depuis quelques minutes et Miss Patinson tenta de la calmer.  
- Jessica, tu dois te taire ma puce. On aura à manger quand on sortira de là d'accord ?  
- Mais maitresse, j'ai trop faim moi. Répéta la petite fille rondelette.  
- Bon elle va arrêter de geindre la morveuse ! ça fait trois fois que je lui dis de se taire !

Il s'approcha, saisit la petite fille par les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière. Alors qu'il allait la brutaliser, s'en fut trop pour Brennan. Cette violence envers les enfants était une chose qui la mettait hors d'elle. Depuis son adolescence en foyer et famille d'accueil, elle avait vu trop d'adultes s'en prendre aux plus jeunes pour passer leur colère. De nombreuse fois elle avait elle-même été victime de maltraitances et elle n'était pas prête à laisser cette scène se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Ne réfléchissant plus aux conséquences de ses actes durant l'espace d'un instant, elle se leva brusquement et se jeta sur le ravisseur. Elle lui assena un coup de poing qui le projeta à plusieurs mètres d'elle, autant à cause de la surprise qu'à cause de toute la haine qu'elle avait mis dans son geste.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, elle resta debout, à regarder l'homme à terre. Il allait lui faire regretter son geste, elle n'en doutait pas. Elle ne devait plus frapper, sinon ils utiliseraient leurs armes et risqueraient de blesser un des enfants. Il se leva en essuyant un filet de sang qui coulait le long de sa joue.

Dans son regard elle sut qu'il était heureux d'avoir une bonne raison de se venger et qu'il n'allait pas retenir ses coups. Le second preneur d'otage avait rejoint la scène et pendant que son compagnon se levait, il s'était placé derrière Brennan et la maintenait par les épaules.

- Tu vas me le payer sale chienne ! rumina celui qui avait été victime de la fougue de Brennan.

Elle releva la tête, immobilisée, elle le vit s'avancer vers elle. Il commença par une série de coup de poing en plein visage. Elle les recevait dans un bruit sourd sans jamais crier, elle sentit d'abord un craquement dans sa joue puis un gout métallique dans sa bouche, le temps semblait s'écouler au ralentit. Lorsque son visage fut assez ensanglanté et tuméfié, elle fut jetée à terre où, tour à tour les deux hommes lui assenèrent de violents coups de pied dans le dos et dans le ventre. Elle faillit perdre connaissance mais elle devait tenir pour Parker. La douleur était tellement grande qu'elle ne sentait plus les coups.

Après plusieurs minute de mollestage où Miss Patinson dû retenir Parker pour qu'il ne court pas vers elle, ils abandonnèrent Brennan pour retourner à leur installation. Elle était allongée sur le sol, pliée en deux, les yeux clos, respirant difficilement et le visage couvert de sang.

Parker rampa vers elle et déposa sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Ça va Dr Bones ? Je vais m'occuper de vous.

Il l'aida à se glisser parmi les autres et sortit un paquet de mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer ses blessures. Quand la vision de Brennan redevint enfin nette elle observa le petit garçon. Elle comprit pourquoi elle tenait tant à lui, il lui faisait tellement penser à Booth.

Il retira tout le sang qu'il pu, dans son regard Bones pouvait voir à quel point il était horrifié, mais il continuait et elle n'avait pas la force de l'en empêcher. Elle se dit que le petit garçon qu'elle avait connu avait bien grandit et qu'il suivait fidèlement les traces de son père.

Alors que Coline s'approchait pour aider Parker, Brennan luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'évanouir. Elle se répétait en boucle dans sa tête :

- Rester éveillée….pour Parker….attendre que Booth arrive….quand Booth sera là tout ira mieux….Booth……


	4. Chapter 4

Suite à des soucis de mise en page je republie avec les tirets pour les dialogues.

**Dans la classe**

Brennan reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, elle était toujours allongée sur le sol sa tête sur les petites jambes de Parker. Elle observait les kidnappeurs du coin de l'œil, le plus grand massait sa mâchoire encore endolorie. Il parlait doucement en espagnol et elle tentait de capter des morceaux de leur conversation.

Ils disaient qu'elle ne devrait plus poser de problèmes pour le moment et ils discutaient d'un homme nommé Javier qui, d'après ce quelle saisissait, devait se trouver en prison. Ils furent coupés dans leur conversation par des bruits de sirènes.

Elle se redressa difficilement et passa une main sur son visage endolori. Elle avait, à n'en pas douter, une fracture de l'os zygomatique et de nombreuses plaies, mais cette douleur n'était rien comparée aux aiguilles qui semblaient transpercer son estomac de part en part. Elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas des lésions internes. Si c'était le cas, elle faisait sans doute une hémorragie et elle devait très vite être conduite à l'hôpital. Elle grimaça mais voyant que Parker la regardait avec un visage crispé, elle se composa un sourire.

- Tu entends Parker ? Ton père ne va pas tarder. Il va nous sortir de là.

**Dans la cours de l'école**

Le commissaire Roger Delucas rongeait son frein : ce soir, il devait fêter son départ en retraite. Après une carrière exemplaire, il aurait aimé finir tranquillement ça dernière journée de travail. Mais non…

- Une prise d'otages ! Et dans une école en plus ! ça n'aurait pas pu être pire comme dernier jour ! pensa-t-il. Il ne manquerait plus que ça tourne mal !

Il sortit difficilement de sa voiture à cause de son surpoids et se dirigea vers la seconde voiture de police.

- Lieutenant Marks, vous êtes en charge de faire la liaison avec l'équipe de snipers. Quand ils seront installés, je veux un rapport sur leurs positions et les angles de tir disponibles.

- Bien commissaire.

Le lieutenant partit au pas de course vers la camionnette noire installée un peu plus loin où se préparaient déjà les tireurs d'élite. Un officier installa le plan de l'école sur le capot de la voiture pour expliquer la situation à son supérieur.

Dix sept enfants étaient retenus avec leur institutrice et aucune revendication pour le moment. Delucas allait devoir faire preuve de tout son savoir faire en matière de négociation. Hors de question qu'un enfant soit tué le dernier jour de son service.

- Laissez-moi passer !!

- Vous n'avez pas à être ici, ce n'est pas une affaire fédérale !

Le commissaire se retourna pour voir d'où provenait cette cohue. Une ligne jaune de sécurité avait été installée mais, bien sûr des petits malins cherchaient toujours à la franchir. Le commissaire se demandait pourquoi son plus jeune officier avait fini par laisser passer cet individu quand il vit l'homme courir vers lui avec l'impression qu'il allait tuer quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin.

- Qui êtes vous ? Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

- Je suis l'agent spécial Seeley Booth. Je venais chercher ma partenaire. Elle faisait un exposé dans la classe de mon fils. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout le monde à quitté l'école mais je ne les ai pas vu ?

- Dans quelle classe est votre fils ?

- En CE1, avec mademoiselle Patinson. Vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ! commença-t-il sérieusement en s'énervant.

- Je suis désolé Agent Booth mais il semblerait que deux forçats aient pris en otage la classe de votre fils. Mais, en attendant que nous réglions cette histoire, je vous demanderai de vous éloigner. Les fédéraux ne sont pas concernés par cette affaire.

- Mais c'est mon fils qui est là-dedans ! Et avec ma partenaire en plus!! Alors ne me dites pas q que je ne suis pas concerné !

- Clark ! Robins ! reconduisez l'agent Booth derrière les barrières de sécurité.

Deux hommes d'un bon gabarit s'approchèrent de Booth qui commença à se débattre puis, voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, il se laissa emmener. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce que le commissaire venait de lui dire. Parker et Bones retenus prisonniers, ses deux pires cauchemars se réalisaient en même temps. Il devait trouver une solution, rester concentré. Il saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Cullen.

- Où est le mégaphone ? demanda Delucas.

L'officier Clark lui tendit l'appareil et le commissaire le mit en marche.

- L'ECOLE EST CERNEE ! RELACHEZ LES OTAGES ET VOUS POURREZ VOUS EN SORTIR.

Tout d'abord, un long silence s'installa puis on entendit un grésillement résonner dans la cour. L' un des ravisseurs prit la parole.

- NOUS VOULONS PARLER A L'AGENT BOOTH, NOUS NE NEGOCIERONS QU'AVEC LUI.

A l'énoncé de son nom, le sang de Booth ne fit qu'un tour, cette prise d'otages avait un rapport avec lui ? Il était la cause de tout ça ? La vie de son fils et celle de sa partenaire était en jeu par sa faute ?

- JE SUIS VOTRE NEGOCIATEUR, NOUS POUVONS DISCUTER ENSEMBLE. PERSONNE D'AUTRE NE VOUS PARLERA A PAR MOI, répondit le commissaire.

- VOUS AVEZ UN QUART D'HEURE POUR LE FAIRE VENIR ! APRES CA, ON TUE LE PREMIER OTAGE !

Un nouveau grésillement se fit entendre indiquant qu'ils avaient coupé le haut-parleur.

- Merde ! C'est quoi encore ce foutoire, jura Delucas.

Il s'approcha de la ligne de sécurité pour parler à Booth.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous venez foutre là-dedans !

- Je n'en sais strictement rien ! Mais si vous me laissez leur parler alors, peut-être je le découvrirai.

- C'est hors de question ! Si on commence à leur céder maintenant, on va se faire mener en bateau jusqu'au bout !

- Je vous préviens que je ne vous laisserai pas mettre en jeu la vie de mes... il se reprit, de qui que ce soit dans cette classe !

- Ce n'est pas mon intension Agent Booth ! Je connais mon métier et on ne négocie pas avec les criminels, vous devriez le savoir.

La rage commençait à monter en lui, la fin du temps imparti approchait et Delucas semblait aussi vieux que borné. Cullen avait promis de faire le nécessaire mais Booth ne tenait plus. Il était sur le point de faire une bêtise quand il entendit une voie familière l'appeler.

- Oh mon dieu, Booth, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Camille… Je…

Il semblait complément perdu quand son ex-compagne le serra dans ses bras. Il la repoussa doucement.

- Cam, ce n'est pas le moment, je dois réfléchir ! Il faut que je trouve une solution.

Angela et Hodgins suivaient leur patronne de près. L'entomologiste serrait la main d'Angela qui avait l'air complément paniquée.

- On est parti dès que tu nous as appelés, dit Hodgins.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe Booth ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais derrière la barrière ! Ce n'est pas ici que tu vas régler le problème ! s'inquiéta Ange.

- Le commissaire ne veut pas que je m'en mêle. J'ai passé les coups de fil nécessaires, je devrais bientôt pourvoir passer.

Alors que les 15 minutes venaient de s'écouler, l'un des volets métalliques de la classe se souleva lentement.

**Dans la classe**

- Putain qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ! cria le plus grand. Prépare le gosse, on va forcer cet agent de mes couilles à sortir de son trou à rat !

Le second s'approcha de Parker. Brennan avait parfaitement compris de quoi il en retournait. A bout de force, elle se dressa entre lui et le petit garçon.

- Ne… Ne le touchez pas ! Prenez-moi, il verra dans quel état vous m'avez mise et je peux vous assurer que ça lui ferra de l'effet.

Il se tourna vers celui qui semblait prendre toutes les décisions. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête signifiant qu'il était d'accord avec Brennan.

Parker eu beaucoup de mal à lui lâcher la main, il était encore jeune mais il avait parfaitement conscience de tout ce que faisait Brennan pour lui.

Elle fut trainée jusqu'à la fenêtre entrouverte alors que le deuxième ravisseur était en train d'ouvrir les volets. Le plus petit l'attrapa par les cheveux et la plaça tel un bouclier devant lui pour ne pas être exposé à des tirs potentiels.

Le second reprit la parole via le haut-parleur.

- BOOTH, REGARDE BIEN TA COPINE ! SI T'ES DANS LE COIN TU AS INTERET A LE FAIRE SAVOIR CAR, SINON ELLE N'EN A PLUS POUR LONGTEMPS !

**Cours de l'école**

En entendant cela, il défonça les barrières et courut vers l'officier le plus proche qui tenait une paire de jumelles.

Quand il les plaça devant ses yeux et qu'il aperçut la scène, il eut la sensation de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond.

Sa partenaire, salement amoché, un œil au beurre noir, et encore couverte de sang, était maintenue par les cheveux le visage contre la vitre. Elle semblait à peine tenir sur ses jambes et, surtout, elle n'esquivait aucun mouvement de défense. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans cette classe, pourquoi ne réagissait elle pas ! Soudain, il aperçut le canon d'un pistolet se poser sur la tempe de Brennan. S'en fut trop pour lui…


	5. Chapter 5

**Dans la cours**

Camille, Ange et Hodgins n'avaient pas pu suivre Booth, mais ils l'observaient dee loin. Son visage se décomposait à vue d'œil. Qu'avait- il bien pu voir à travers ces jumelles ?

Depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle le connaissait, Camille ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu dans cet état. Une rage sourde montait en lui, prête à exploser à tout moment. Si les ravisseurs avaient voulu l'atteindre personnellement, ils avaient parfaitement su trouvé son point faible. La seule qui aurait pu le calmer dans ce genre de circonstance était « sa Bones ». Ses amis pourraient y mettre tout leur bon vouloir, rien ne changerait cela. Ils ne s'étaient laissés complètement apprivoiser que l'un par l'autre et les séparer revenait à supprimer tous leurs repères.

Delucas reposa ses jumelles, la partenaire de l'agent du FBI était bien amochée et il sentait que ça allait mal tourner pour lui si celui-ci venait à le découvrir. Il regarda alors derrière la ligne de sécurité mais l'agent du FBI n'y était plus.

- Où il est encore passé ? _pensa-t-il_.

Balayant la cours du regard, il tomba sur Booth. Ce n'était plus l'homme qu'il avait rencontré quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait l'air perdu, les bras ballants, comme au bord de la rupture. Puis son expression changea, il sentit toute la colère qu'il avait réprimée jusque là prête à s'exprimer, comme si un lion féroce venait de s'éveiller à la vie. Contre toute attente, un cri résonna dans la cours.

- JE VAIS TE SORTIR DE LA BONES !

Il ignorait si elle l'avait entendu : il était loin… L'agitation et les sirènes avaient sans doute couvert le son de sa voix. Booth avançait, peu importait les regards braqués vers lui, il ne laisserait personne mettre une balle dans la tête de Bones à quelques mètres à peine de lui. Il massacrerait Delucas sur place si ce dernier ne lui donnait pas le mégaphone.

Le commissaire l'observait alors qu'il s'avançait à grands pas vers lui. Que se passait-il entre lui et sa partenaire pour qu'il se mette dans cet état ? Pour son fils il comprenait mais se donner en spectacle pour une collègue… Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre qu'une simple relation de travail entre eux…

**Dans la classe**

Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette position, son cou lui faisait affreusement mal et elle sentait que, bientôt, ses jambes ne la porteraient plus. Alors qu'elle commençait à se sentir glisser dans les abîmes de l'inconscience, une sensation de métal froid sur sa tempe la fit sursauter. Quand allaient-ils enfin cesser de la torturer ? Où était Booth ?

Une larme roula sur sa joue….

- Booth… _murmura-t-elle dans un soupir inaudible._

- JE VAIS TE SORTIR DE LA BONES !

Avait-elle rêvé ? Elle hésita à ouvrir les yeux de peur de s'être trompée mais, lorsqu'elle s'y décida enfin, elle l'aperçut. Ce cri, qu'elle était sans doute la seule à avoir entendu dans la classe, émanait bien lui. Il était enfin là !

**Dans la cours**

Alors que Booth arrivait près de Delucas, celui-ci se demandait s'il allait se prendre un poing dans la figure. Heureusement, au même instant, la sonnerie de son téléphone lui épargna une réponse douloureuse à cette question.

- Commissaire Delucas, j'écoute.

- …

- Très bien Chief, je suis en ce moment même avec lui, _dit-il en regardant Booth_.

- …

- Nous offrirons une totale collaboration au FBI, soyez-en sur Chief.

Delucas raccrocha avant de se tourner vers Booth, sa mine contrariée révélant un énervement certain.

- L'affaire est à vous ! Vous et votre « partenaire » devez être sacrément bons dans ce que vous faites pour que le Chief de la police de Washington me contact en personne !

- Nous sommes les meilleurs, _dit-il faiblement comme s'il se parlait à lui-même_.

Il ne releva pas l'insinuation qui transparaissait dans sa prononciation du mot « partenaire ». Le temps passait et des vies qui lui étaient chères étaient en jeu.

- Donnez-moi ce mégaphone !

Il n'attendit pas que l'officier réagisse pour lui arracher des mains.

- ICI L'AGENT SPECIAL SEELEY BOOTH ! AVANT D'ECOUTER TOUTE REVENDICATION DE VOTRE PART, VOUS ALLEZ LACHER MA PARTENAIRE ! IMMEDIATEMENT !

- C'EST NOUS QUI FIXONS LES REGLES AGENT BOOTH !

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ DE MOI ?

- BONNE QUESTION ! MERCI DE L'AVOIR POSEE…

Booth n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

- REPONDEZ-MOI !

- NOUS EXIGEONS LA LIBERATION D'UN PRISONNIER !

-VOUS FAITES TOUT CA POUR UN PRISONNIER ?

- S'IL EST PRISONNIER, C'EST UNIQUEMENT DE VOTRE FAUTE ! ET S'IL ARRIVE QUOIQUE CE SOIT À VOTRE TETE BLONDE DE FILS OU A VOTRE COPINE, VOUS NE POURREZ VOUS EN PRENDRE QU'A VOUS-MÊME !

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Booth… En temps normal, il était habitué à agir sous pression… Il connaissait les règles de négociation avec les preneurs d'otages : ne pas céder au chantage. Mais là, c'était trop difficile, il se sentait responsable des souffrances que ces types infligeaient à Bones et il ferait tout pour que ça cesse.

- DE QUEL PRISONNIER S'AGIT-IL ? _se résolut-il à demander_.

- JAVIER MARTINEZ.

Booth eut un flash : il se souvenait de cet homme qu'il avait lui même arrêté il y a de nombreuses années. Un tueur de flic sans aucune conscience. Une des pires ordures qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer.

- JE VAIS PASSER LES COUPS DE FIL NECESSAIRES MAIS LAISSEZ-MOI PARLER A BRENAN !

- ON S'EST BIEN AMUSE AVEC TA PETITE CHIENNE ! ELLE N'EST PLUS VRAIMENT EN ETAT DE PARLER, _ricana l'homme_.

Booth se jura de les éventrer quand ils les auraient en face de lui, il saisit une paire de jumelles et s'infligea de nouveau la vue de ce terrible spectacle. Ils ne l'avaient pas lâchée et elle semblait maintenant à peine consciente.

- PASSEZ-LA-MOI !

Il vit une main disposer un micro devant la bouche de Brennan et un des ravisseurs lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Puis il eut l'impression qu'il soulevait légèrement sa cagoule pour lui lécher la joue. Etant donné le regard de dégoût de sa partenaire, il ne se trompait visiblement pas. Malheureusement, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et ne constituait pas une proie facile pour les snipers.

- LAISSEZ-LA TRANQUILLE !

L'homme regarda par la fenêtre avec un sourire pervers que Booth eut la désagréable impression de reconnaître. Enfin il s'éloigna, laissant Brennan tremblante le micro à la main.

- BONES ? COMMENT CA VA ?

- Booth… Ca va aller, je m'occupe de Parker…

Sa voix, même amplifiée, était à peine audible, comme si la prononciation du moindre mot provoquait chez elle de terribles douleurs.

- OK, JE VAIS VOUS SORTIR DE LA BONES, JE VOUS LE PROMETS.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté…

Booth vit que Brennan était tirée violemment en arrière alors que les stores se refermaient déjà.

**Dans la classe.**

Le premier l'avait lâché et le plus grand était venu se placer derrière elle. Ce dernier lui faisait encore plus mal, prenant bien soin d'appuyer sur ces blessures. Cette fois-ci, elle ne put réprimer un gémissement de douleur.

Il plaça le micro devant sa bouche et approcha son visage.

- Ton ami Booth veut te parler, je te conseil de te tenir à carreau ! Pas un mot de travers ou tu vas découvrir de quoi je suis réellement capable.

Il lui appliqua sa main sous le menton et serra fort, puis fit glisser sa langue rugueuse sur sa joue.

- LAISSEZ-LA TRANQUILLE !

L'homme laissa Brennan seule face à la fenêtre. Il était un peu plus loin derrière elle, une arme toujours braquée dans son dos. Elle allait pouvoir parler à Booth. Elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire, elle voulait l'appeler à l'aide, elle voulait pleurer toutes les lames de son corps et qu'il la console en lui disant que tout allait bien se passer. A cet instant, une seule chose lui évitait de perdre conscience : l'idée de retrouver ses bras et qu'il lui fasse oublier cette affreuse journée.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire tout ça. Elle ne donnerait pas cette joie à ses ravisseurs. Elle devait trouver les mots justes pour qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

- Booth… Ca va aller, je m'occupe de Parker…

La prononciation du moindre mot provoquait chez elle de terribles douleurs. Elle aurait pu faire semblant mais, là, elle avait trop mal.

- OK, JE VAIS VOUS SORTIR DE LA BONES, JE VOUS LE PROMETS !

- Je n'en ai jamais douté…

Puis elle se sentit tirée en arrière avant de perdre connaissance et d'être jetée au sol telle une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

**Dans la cours.**

Booth demanda à un officier de faire entrer ses fouines. Il avait besoin de soutient et sentait Angela prête à égorger le policier chargé de retenir les civils en dehors de la zone.

- Booth, ils n'ont pas voulu faire entrer Sweets, _dit Camille_.

- Quoi ? Sweets est là ? Il ne manquait plus qu'un autre gamin dans l'histoire…

- Il était normal de l'appeler Booth, _expliqua Angela_.

- Je sais… Laissez-le passer, _dit-il à Clark_.

Une fois autorisé à passer, le jeune psychologue courut vers ses amis avec l'air affolé.

- Agent Booth, vous tenez le coup ?

- Sweets ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis retenu en otage ! Je dois tenir le coup pour les sortir de là.

- Booth, quel est le lien entre vous et les ravisseurs ? _demanda Hodgins_. Ces hommes ont l'air d'avoir quelque chose de personnel contre vous…

- Javier Martinez, le prisonnier dont ils demandent la libération, est derrière les barreaux grâce à moi.

- Mais eux, qui sont-ils ?

- Javier avait deux frères, Luis et Gabriel. Je me souviens également avoir témoigné au procès de ces deux ordures. Je les croyais à l'ombre pour un petit bout de temps. Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent dehors !

Booth était rouge de colère.

- Je suis désolé… Je… Je dois appeler certaines personnes.

Il allait s'éloigner quand Angela le retint par le bras.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute Booth.

- Agent Booth, mademoiselle Montenégro a raison. Vous ne devez pas vous sentir coupable, _reprit Sweets_.

- Bones ne serait pas dans cet état si elle n'était pas ma partenaire ! Et mon fils ne serait pas retenu en otage par des forcenés si je n'étais pas au FBI ! Alors gardez votre psychologie pour vous Sweets !

Il décrocha son téléphone et appuya sur une touche abrégée avant de s'éloigner. Ses quatre amis se jetèrent des regards inquiets, autant pour les otages que pour Booth qui semblait, pour la première fois, complètement dépassé par la situation.

Après plusieurs minutes d'une conversation qui semblait houleuse, Booth retourna parmi eux.

- Cullen dit qu'il contacte le juge mais que je dois me préparer à trouver une autre solution.

- Pourquoi ça ? _demanda Camille._

- Javier Martinez est dans le couloir de la mort depuis presque dix ans… Alors sa sortie de prison n'est pas quelque chose que je risque d'obtenir facilement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? _interrogea Ange_.

- Je dois prévenir Rebecca…

Camille lui lança un regard compatissant. Prévenir la mère de son fils que celui-ci était victime d'une prise d'otages n'allait pas être chose facile.


	6. Chapter 6

Un immense merci pour toute vos reviews , vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça nous à motivé pour écrire cette suite, qui nous l'espérons sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Quand à la suite, nos lèvres resterons sellées....

** Dans la cours**

- Agent Booth ?

Booth repensait encore à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec la mère de son fils et il n'entendit pas le commissaire Delucas s'adresser à lui. Il avait trouvé refuge dans une voiture de police, assis la tête entre ses mains. Il était épuisé de ce combat intérieur qui faisait rage en lui : son sentiment de culpabilité faisait écho à son envie de sauver Parker et Brennan.

- Agent Booth, le juge vient de m'appeler. Il semblerait que vous ayez raison.

- A propos de quoi ? dit-il en tentant de reprendre pied histoire de faire bonne figure.

- Les ravisseurs pourraient bien être Luis et Gabriel, les deux frères de Javier Martinez. Ils ont été libérés il y a 4 mois avec les remises de peine.

- Quoi ?! Ils avaient pris vingt ans pour braquage avec violence et ils se retrouvent libérés après seulement dix ans ! C'est inadmissible ! On bosse comme des chiens pour mettre ses salops en cage et ils se retrouvent dehors parce que les prisons sont bondées !

Il sortit brutalement de la voiture et claqua violement la porte.

**Dans la classe**

Le plus petit des ravisseurs semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise : il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, observant son frère tirer le corps de Brennan vers les élèves. Il allait lui mettre un nouveau coup de pied quand Coline intervint.

- Je crois que vous en avez assez fait ! Laissez-la maintenant !

Elle s'était armée de tout son courage pour défendre sa compagne de galère. Déjà l'homme se dirigeait vers elle, le regard empreint de haine.

- Une autre tête brulée ? On est gâté aujourd'hui ! Je vais devoir t'apprendre les bonnes manières à toi aussi !

Il prit son revolver par le canon pour lui asséner un coup de crosse mais une main arrêta son bras en plein élan.

- Luis ! Tu as donné assez de coups pour aujourd'hui !

Le dénommé Luis retira brusquement son bras de l'emprise de son frère.

- C'est moi qui décide ici Gabriel ! Ne t'avise plus jamais de me toucher ou tu le payeras cher !

Luis se retourna et se dirigea vers le fond de la classe. Quand il sentit les yeux de Coline se poser sur lui, Gabriel détourna le regard.

Pendant ce temps, Parker, tétanisé, entremêlait ses doigts avec ceux de Brennan.

- Dr Bones, faut que tu te réveilles ! Je veux pas que tu meures !

**Dans la cours**

- Ange calme-toi ! C'est Brennan ! Elle a connu pire, elle s'en sortira. Comme toujours.

Voyant que ses paroles ne la calmaient pas, Hodgins la prit dans ses bras.

- Ça va aller, je suis là ma belle.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ange ouvrit lentement les yeux et embrassa tendrement Jack.

- Merci Jack.

De son côté, Booth observait la scène de loin en se disant qu'ils avaient une chance inouïe d'être réunis. Comme il aurait voulu serrer Bones dans ces bras à cet instant…

- Agent Booth, les snipers ont quelque chose pour nous.

Booth se tourna vers le lieutenant Marks, chargé de la liaison avec les tireurs d'élite.

- De quoi vous parlez Marks ?

- Un angle de tir possible. Les ravisseurs n'ont pas complètement refermé le store, il reste quelques centimètres qui permettraient peut-être à un sniper d'abattre l'un des frères.

- « Peut-être »? Vous croyez vraiment que c'est un mot que j'ai envie d'entendre quand la vie de 16 enfants et de 2 jeunes femmes sont en jeu ?

- Non monsieur mais je me devais de vous tenir informé.

- De plus, il est absolument hors de question d'abattre un seul de ses deux hommes. La réaction du second serait sans doute désastreuse !

- Bien monsieur.

Le jeune homme disposa et Booth, plus soucieux que jamais, sentit une main amicale se poser dans son dos.

- Arrête de te ronger les sangs, ça ne changera rien à la situation Seeley.

- Pourquoi ce fichu juge ne rappelle pas ?! Il se rend compte qu'ils risquent de mourir ! Je n'en peux plus Camille…

Cette fois ci, Cam le prit dans ses bras et il se laissa faire. Il sanglotait presque, comme un enfant, laissant un peu de toute cette pression qu'il avait accumulée s'échapper. Camille ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce Booth désespéré qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé rencontrer. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il aurait voulu serrer à cet instant mais elle fit de son mieux pour tenir son rôle d'amie.

- Seeley ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

Booth s'éloigna de Cam et leva des yeux encore embrumés vers une jeune femme blonde. Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées et ne comprit pas l'intervention de Rebecca. Cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à son stress. Un officier avait poursuivi la mère de Parker et regardait Booth avec un air dépité, indiquant qu'il n'avait pas pu la stopper quand elle avait franchi les lignes de sécurité, telle une furie.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Attends ! Parker est pris en otage par des malades. A cause de TOI !! Et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de te faire consoler par Cam !

- Rebecca ! s'interposa sèchement Cam.

Elle connaissait la jeune femme depuis assez longtemps pour se permettre d'intervenir et l'état de Booth ne nécessitait certainement pas qu'il se fasse malmener.

- Cam, s'il te plait, c'est entre lui et moi !

- Je crois qu'il a son compte pour aujourd'hui ! Laisse-lui s'accorder une pause !

- Camille, ca va, répondit faiblement Booth. Elle a raison…

Au même moment son téléphone sonna et il s'éloigna pour prendre la communication. Cependant, les deux femmes pouvaient toujours l'entendre crier.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, la mine décomposée. Puis son visage se durcit.

- Il est temps de trouver d'autres options, déclara-t-il de manière solennelle.

- Le juge a refusé ? demanda Angela qui s'était jointe à eux avec Hodgins et Sweets.

- Ce n'est pas une surprise…

- Agent Booth…

- Sweets, ce n'est pas le moment ! Les kidnappeurs vont commencer à paniquer et ça risque de tourner au carnage ! J'ai des choses à faire !

Booth quitta le petit groupe pour rejoindre le bâtiment en face de l'école.

**Dans la classe.**

Luis Martinez était assis dans le fauteuil de Miss Patinson, le dos tourné à la classe et les pieds sur le rebord à craies du tableau. Il s'amusait à démonter et à remonter son chargeur.

Gabriel toujours très nerveux, avait fini par prendre place sur une chaise face à la classe. Coline se rapprocha discrètement de son ravisseur.

- On se connait ? lui murmura-t-elle.

- Non ! répondit fermement le ravisseur.

- La façon dont vous m'avez défendue tout à l'heure et le son de votre voix me font penser le contraire.

A cet instant il fit l'erreur de croiser son regard et une expression horrifiée s'afficha sur le visage de Coline.

- Roger ?

- Non, je m'appelle Gabriel.

- Peut-être que c'est ton vrai nom mais je sais pertinemment que tu es aussi Roger, l'homme chargé d'entretenir cette école depuis bientôt quatre mois. Tes grands yeux noirs ne peuvent pas me mentir ! Tu as évité de me regarder depuis le début car tu le savais pertinemment. C'est comme ça que vous avez su pour le Dr Brennan ! réalisa–t-elle soudain.

Il ne répondit rien mais, dans son regard, Coline lut qu'elle avait raison.

- Roger, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Je suis désolé Coline…,

Il avait encore baissé d'un ton. L'histoire qu'ils avaient commencée tous les deux ne lui avait pas rendu la tâche facile. Gabriel n'avait jamais été comme ses frères, il était le plus jeune et avait toujours imité leurs faits et gestes, mais c'était plus par habitude que par réelle envie.

Quand Luis lui avait annoncé son plan pour faire libérer Javier, il n'avait pas pu refuser et il n'avait surtout pas imaginé qu'il rencontrerait Coline. Au début, la mission consistait juste à savoir dans quelle classe était le jeune Parker Booth et à repérer les plans de l'établissement mais, quand la possibilité de la venue de Brennan a été annoncée, Luis s'est mis dans tous ses états, allant jusqu'à repousser la date prévue pour la prise d'otages dans cette éventualité.

Gabriel regardait la jeune femme, ne sachant que faire. Tout ça allait trop loin pour lui… Il avait imaginé sa sortie de prison autrement, reprenant une vie calme et rangée. Le passage à tabac de Brennan auquel il avait assisté à contre cœur lui avait confirmé, si besoin en était, que son frère n'avait aucune limite.

- Tu peux encore changer les choses ! reprit calmement Coline.

Luis se leva brutalement de sa chaise.

- Bon c'est trop long ! On va exécuter un otage !

L'estomac de Gabriel se noua : il n'avait jamais tué quelqu'un et la perspective de tuer un enfant ne le réjouissait pas plus que celle de tuer sa petite amie.

- Attends, laisse leur encore un peu de temps.

- Ça suffit ! Amène-moi la prof !

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux vers Coline. Elle avait raison : il pouvait encore changer les choses. Il ne laisserait pas son frère la tuer.

- Non !

- Je te dis de me l'amener !

- Non, ça suffit maintenant ! On en a assez fait ! Tu ne la toucheras pas !

Luis se déplaça à grands pas vers Coline et la saisit par le bras pour la trainer jusqu'à la fenêtre et ainsi, montrer son exécution à Booth.

**Dans l'immeuble en face de l'école.**

- Agent Booth, on dirait qu'il y a du changement.

Booth, qui avait rejoint l'équipe des snipers pour étudier les angles de tirs possibles avec eux, saisit immédiatement une paire de jumelles pour comprendre de quoi on lui parlait.

Dans la ligne de mire de Booth, se tenait une jeune femme que Booth qu'il identifia comme étant la maitresse de Parker.

- Merde ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent !

Alors que personne ne s'y attendait, un coup de feu retentit. Cependant ce ne fut pas Coline qui tomba à terre, mais l'un des ravisseurs venait de s'interposer.

**Dans la classe**

Luis l'avait prévenu que, s'il tentait de s'interposer, il n'hésiterait pas à tirer. Et le coup était parti. Coline regardait la scène, hébétée. Alors qu'elle avait imaginée sa dernière heure venue, elle se retrouvait aspergée du sang de l'homme qu'elle commençait à peine à aimer.

- ROGER !!!

Elle se jeta sur le corps de Gabriel, lui retira sa cagoule et prit son visage dans ses mains.

- Non…. Roger…

- Je… Je suis…. Désolé… déclara-t-il dans un dernier soupir.

Alors qu'elle pleurait sur son corps, Luis rejoignit les autres otages.

- Putain, je vais devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure maintenant !

Il essayait de le cacher mais avoir tué son frère l'avait complètement paniqué. Il devait à tout prix obtenir la libération de Javier pour donner un sens à son acte.

Il attrapa alors Parker.

- Non !!! Dr BONES !! Réveille-toi !! cria le petit garçon en tentant de se retenir aux mains de Brennan.

Mais son agresseur était beaucoup plus fort qu'un garçon de sept ans et il le traina à son tour jusqu'à la fenêtre. Là, il ouvrit les stores pour que Booth puisse profiter du spectacle.

- TU AS VU L'ETAT DE TA PARTENAIRE ? MAITENANT DIS AU REVOIR A TON FILS BOOTH ! C'EST A SON TOUR DE PAYER POUR TA LENTEUR ! vociférât-il dans le haut-parleur.

Tout en veillant à rester hors du champ de vision des tireurs, Luis vint placer un revolver sur la tempe de Parker.

**Dans l'immeuble**

Cette vision insupportable fit réagir Booth instinctivement. Il saisit un des fusils des snipers et plaça son œil derrière la lunette. Connaissant son passé, personne ne trouva quelque chose à redire. Il était prêt à tout pour sauver son fils, y compris tirer à l'aveugle et risquer de blesser un autre otage. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir car quelqu'un poussa Luis Martinez dans son champ de vision.

**Dans la classe**

Brennan, réveillée par les cris de Parker, avait sauté sur ses deux pieds et, faisant fit la douleur, s'était jetée sur Luis. Elle l'avait poussé si fort en arrière qu'il s'était cogné la tête sur le rebord du bureau.

Ignorant qu'à cet instant il faisait une cible parfaite pour les snipers si seulement elle ne leur cachait pas la vue, Brennan s'était approchée pour lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute.

**Dans l'immeuble**

- BONES ! NON ! Il a toujours son arme !

**Dans la classe.**

Aveuglée par la colère et la douleur, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il tenait toujours son revolver dans sa main droite. Et, alors qu'elle allait lui asséner, un violent coup, il leva son bras et tira.

D'abord surprise, elle baissa les yeux pour voir d'où venait cette intense douleur dans son ventre. Elle posa une main sur sa plaie mais, très vite, le sang coula abondement sur ses doigts et elle chuta lourdement en arrière.

Au même instant, une balle traversa la tête de Luis Martinez de part en part et il resta allongé, les yeux grands ouverts, au milieu de tous les élèves complètement traumatisés par la vision de tout ce sang.

**Dans l'immeuble**

En tombant, Brennan avait libéré le champ de vision de Booth ce qui lui avait permis d'abattre le preneur d'otages. Il quitta précipitamment l'immeuble, ne réalisant pas ce qui venait de se passer, Brennan s'était faite descendre en défendant son fils ! Elle n'était pas morte ! Ce n'était pas possible !

- Seeley qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Parker va bien ? l'interpella Rebecca, complètement paniquée.

Booth continua son chemin, ignorant l'agitation autour de lui. Il fallait qu'il la voie, qu'il la touche… Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas morte !

Il pénétra dans l'école et, fit voler la porte de la classe dans un grand fracas. Les enfants, apeurés, n'eurent aucune réaction à l'arriver si brutale des secours : la plupart restait prostré sur le sol, osant à peine respirer, seul les plus vaillants s'approchèrent doucement.

Booth s'approcha doucement, une terreur immense qui grandissant en lui. Il découvrit Parker assis près du corps inerte de Brennan, son visage couvert de larmes.

- Dis, elle est pas morte papa ?

Il approcha son oreille de la bouche de Brennan pour tenter de percevoir un souffle, le plus infime soit-il… Elle respirait, faiblement, mais elle respirait.

Booth serra très fort son fils dans ses bras et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Non, elle va s'en sortir, je te le promets…

Le temps passait, il devait l'emmener au plus vite à l'extérieur pour qu'elle soit soignée. Au moment où il allait la prendre dans ses bras, tout son corps se figea.

- Bones ? BONES !!!!

On pouvait lire la terreur dans son regard. Il avait suffit d'à peine quelques secondes pour qu'elle s'arrête de respirer. Il la serra contre lui en murmurant son nom, il la berça comme une enfant. Parker regardait son père, sans comprendre sa réaction.

- Bones, me laisse pas, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi.

Ces quelques mots déposés au creux de l'oreille sa partenaire eurent pour seul effet que d'inquiéter Parker un peu plus, sans que le cœur de Brennan ne se remette à battre.

- Mais papa, tu as dit qu'elle allait bien…._intervint Parker_ _voyant son père complètement absent._ Papa ?

Plus rien ne pouvait atteindre Booth, pas même la voix de son fils et, c'est le visage impassible, qu'il prit Brennan dans ses bras. Il quitta la classe, passant devant tous ceux qui voulait des explications sur la fin de cette tragédie, sans même les entendre. Parker tenta de les suivre, ne voulant quitter ni son Père ni son « Dr Bones ». Booth avançait en resserrant son étreinte sur le corps de sa partenaire.

Quand il passa enfin les portes de l'établissement, il ne vit pas tous les yeux rivés sur lui, il ne vit pas non plus Angela courir vers lui en pleurant. Il tomba, genoux à terre, cala Tempérance au creux de ses bras, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et hurla tel un loup à la lune.

- NOOOOONNNNNNNNN………….


	7. Chapter 7

Chose promis chose due ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !

Autant de bonheur à l'écrire qu'a le corriger en excellente compagnie (spéciale dédicace à Milie). Excusez nous si il reste des fautes... mais entre deux fous rires, certaines sont peut être passé à l'as.

Milles merci pour vos commentaires ! Très stimulants comme toujours!

**Dans la cours**

Il ne la lâchait pas, plongeant son visage dans son cou, s'imprégnant totalement de son odeur et lui murmurant des mots que personne ne pouvait entendre. Les larmes coulaient maintenant abondement sur ses joues.

Parker était finalement sorti de l'école, suivi de près par ses camarades et une escouade de policiers. Alors que tous cherchaient leurs parents du regard pour qu'ils les emmènent loin de ce cauchemar, Parker ne voulait qu'une chose : retrouver Bones et savoir si elle allait bien.

Quand il aperçut enfin son père, il courut le rejoindre. Mais il fut stoppé dans sa course : Rebecca l'arrêta et le prit dans ses bras. Elle le serrait si fort que Parker en avait le souffle coupé. Il était trop content de retrouver sa mère pour quitter son étreinte.

- Mon ange, j'ai eu tellement peur. Tu n'as rien ?

Elle s'éloigna légèrement pour mieux le regarder. Son fils avait le visage fatigué mais, surtout, ses boucles blondes et ses joues étaient couverte de sang.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est que…Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce sang ?? Tu es blessé ?

Elle tenta de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures pour trouver la moindre plaie mais le petit garçon l'arrêta.

- C'est le sang du Dr Bones. Je suis pas blessé maman.

- Dieu merci, tu n'as rien.

- Non mais… Maman, le Dr Bones, elle est où ?

Il glissa sa tête par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère pour voir son père et il aperçut le corps inerte de Brennan.

- Maman, il faut que j'aille la voir !

Rebecca, surprise par la véhémence de son fils, n'eut d'autre choix que de le lâcher.

- Parker !

Son appel resta sans réponse : il était déjà loin. Cette fois-ci, sa course ne fut pas arrêtée par quelqu'un mais par la vision de son père, cet homme qu'il croyait indestructible effondré sur ce corps sans vie.

Une ambulance se gara à leur hauteur. Deux hommes et une femme se précipitèrent sur eux. Celui qui semblait être le médecin s'adressa à eux.

- C'est la blessée par balle ? dit il en désignant Brennan. Nous devons la conduire immédiatement à l'hôpital.

Personne ne sembla entendre à part Hodgins qui posa une main sur l'épaule d'Angela, complètement sous le choc.

- Ange ! Vite ! Il faut qu'il leur donne Brennan, ils peuvent peut-être encore la sauver.

Elle mit quelque instant avant de réaliser puis s'agenouilla devant Booth.

- Booth…Laisse-les s'en occuper…

Il desserra un peu ses bras sans lever les yeux. Angela fit un signe aux secouristes pour qu'ils viennent la prendre. Alors qu'un des deux hommes allait la soulever, Booth serra une dernière fois sa main dans la sienne et y déposa un baiser. Angela caressa l'épaule de Booth et, ensemble, ils regardèrent partir l'ambulance sans savoir s'ils la reverraient en vie.

Parker se jeta dans les bras de son père. Il venait de comprendre que tout n'allait peut-être pas si bien aller pour Bones.

Sentir le petit corps de son fils se presser contre lui fut comme un électrochoc pour Booth. Il devait bouger, il ne devait pas rester prostré au milieu de cette cours, au milieu de ces gens qui ne comprenaient rien à son désespoir. Si jamais il y avait une chance, la plus infime soit-elle, qu'elle se réveille alors, il devait être là. Il se leva, tenant toujours Parker dans ses bras.

- Papa, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- On la suit.

Il se dirigea vers son SUV suivi de près par ses collègues et amis. Ils se déplaçaient d'un bloc uni, Booth en tête de file, avançant d'un pas déterminé. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter cependant une voix retentit derrière eux.

- SEELEY ! Où est-ce que tu comptes emmener mon fils ?

- Becca ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Il veut venir ! Je l'emmène voir Bones !

Le temps, après s'être figé, avait repris à une vitesse folle. Booth n'aspirait qu'à être auprès de sa partenaire et il était près à balayer tous les obstacles les séparant. Le ton de sa voix avait laissé Rebecca de marbre et le regard de Parker ne l'avait pas non plus incité à continuer son intervention. Elle mettrait les choses au clair plus tard mais, pour le moment, son ex-compagnon n'était pas en mesure de discuter.

- Tu me le ramènes ce soir !

Ne laissant pas à Booth l'opportunité de répondre, elle avait quitté les lieux, après avoir embrassé son fils.

Ils allaient repartir quand, à nouveau, ils furent stoppés dans leur élan.

- Agent Booth ? Vous allez où comme ça ? Il faut clore cette enquête, vous êtes le responsable je vous rappelle !

Booth déposa Parker dans les bras d'Angela et s'approcha du commissaire Delucas, le regard enragé.

- Le prochain qui m'empêche d'aller rejoindre ma partenaire, je lui mets une balle entre les deux yeux ! C'est clair ?

Sous le choc, Delucas les laissa partir mais il se réjouissait déjà du rapport qu'il allait faire à ses supérieurs. Non ! Il ne se ferait pas doubler par un petit jeunot pour le dernier jour de sa brillante carrière !

**Dans la voiture**

Booth avait pris place dans la Maserati de Hodgins côté passager car Camille avait strictement refusé qu'il se mette derrière un volant dans son état. Parker était installé avec Angela à l'arrière. L'ambiance était tendue, ils avaient tous entendu les menaces de Booth et savaient que ce n'était pas le moment de lui parler. Hodgins fonçait suivi de loin par Camille et Sweets dans le SUV de Booth.

Le cerveau de Booth fonctionnait à toute vitesse, des milliers de questions se bousculant sans trouver de réponses. Elle devait s'en sortir ! Si jamais elle était réellement morte, il était à peu près sûr qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il ferma ses yeux et pensa très fort à elle.

- Tiens le coup Bones…Ne m'abandonne pas…Montre-moi que je suis arrivé à temps…Une fois de plus… Tiens le coup…

**Dans l'ambulance**

- _On pose une voie pour l'adré et une pour le remplissage. Sonde de sept et demi et laryngo ! On intube !_

_Joignant le geste à la parole, le médecin s'affaira autour de son corps… Cinq minutes d'arrêt… Elle était jeune et en bonne santé : elle pouvait s'en sortir et ils feraient tout pour. Elle était maintenant intubée et ballonnée alors qu'un liquide translucide s'écoulait rapidement dans ses veines._

_L'infirmière déchira son chemisier et plaça des électrodes sur son torse._

- _Asystolie !_

- _On repasse cinq d'adré ! Vite !_

_L'infirmière pressa une nouvelle fois la seringue d'Adrénaline et le résultat ne se fit pas attendre._

- _Tachycardie Ventriculaire._

- _OK ! On choc à 200 !_

Plus de douleur… Cette chaleur… Ce sentiment de bien-être… Comment ne pas être attirée par cette lumière… Elle flottait, elle baignait dans cette lumière, elle en oubliait sa condition humaine, ici tout était divin, même les odeurs…. Elle connaissait cette odeur de miel et de cannelle….

- Maman ?

Sortant de nulle part, le visage de Ruth Keenan sourit à sa fille.

- Mon ange…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu sais ce qui se passe...

- Non… Je… Je suis morte ?

- Pas encore. Mais si tu ne te bats pas plus, tu vas mourir.

- Pourquoi je me battrais ? Ici tout est tellement doux… Je n'ai plus mal… C'est comme si toutes mes souffrances et toutes les choses qui m'ont tourmentées s'étaient dissipées... Et puis, tu es là.

- Je serais toujours là à t'attendre mon ange mais, si tu décides de ne pas te battre, il y a des gens que tu ne reverras plus avant très longtemps. Des gens qui vont énormément souffrir de ton absence. Comme toi tu as souffert de la mienne. Je n'ai pas eu ce choix Tempérance mais, si j'avais pu rester à tes côtés, je me serais battu pour toi et Russ.

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne croyais pas à tout ça… Mais maintenant, c'est comme si toute autre réalité n'était qu'illusion, comme si cette lumière était la seule chose vers laquelle j'aspire à aller.

- Tes souvenirs s'estompent déjà… Tu dois faire ton choix Tempérance !

Elle était perdue, sans sa mère elle aurait glissée vers la lumière sans se poser de questions mais, maintenant, en y réfléchissant….Quelques chose… Non, quelqu'un la rassurait encore plus que toute cette clarté divine.

- _Tiens le coup Bones… Ne m'abandonne pas… Montre-moi que je suis arrivé à temps… Une fois de plus… Tiens le coup…_

- Booth ? Mon dieu Booth !! Je vais me battre maman !

- Vas-y mon ange, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime !

Au même moment la douleur reprit le dessus mais quelque chose avait changé… Elle savait qu'elle allait vivre, elle allait se battre.

Une nouvelle fois son corps se souleva sous l'impulsion des électrochocs mais, cette fois-ci, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle aurait crié son nom si elle avait pu mais elle découvrit avec terreur qu'un tuyau s'était immiscé dans sa gorge.

L'infirmière posa un regard rassurant sur son visage.

- Mademoiselle, on arrive à l'hôpital, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang. On vous a rempli avec un liquide artificiel, vous allez être transfusée et conduite au bloc opératoire dès notre arrivée. Vous avez compris ?

Brennan fit difficilement un signe de tête. Elle aurait voulu voir Booth avant d'aller au bloc, pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle n'allait pas mourir. Mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de communiquer avec l'infirmière.

**Dans la voiture**

- _Tiens le coup Bones… Ne m'abandonne pas… Montre-moi que je suis arrivé à temps… Une fois de plus… Tiens le coup…_

Booth ressentit comme un coup d'électricité puis il fut envahi par un sentiment de réconfort.

- Bones !

- Hey mec, on arrive. T'en fais pas elle est forte, je suis sûr que ça va aller.

- Oui, ça va aller ! Je le sens… Je le sais.

**A l'hôpital, quelques heures plus tard**

Ils étaient tous partis manger à la cafétéria mais, lui, nul n'aurait pu le faire bouger de sa place aux côtés de sa partenaire. Il commençait à bailler mais tenait toujours sa main fermement. Elle s'était battu, « comme une lionne » avaient dit les médecins, « une vraie force de la nature cette femme-là ! »

Booth sourit : comme ils avaient raison et tord à la fois. Personne ne connaissait « sa Bones » comme lui. Personne n'avait conscience à quel point elle était fragile sous ses allure de guerrière. Une enfant meurtrie qui s'était forgée une muraille infranchissable autour de ses sentiments. Une seule personne avait pu entrevoir l'intérieur de cette forteresse et il espérait, un jour, pouvoir y pénétrer.

Les médecins avaient dû lui retirer la rate et lui avaient perfusé plusieurs culots de sang. Elle avait des fractures aux côtes et une fracture de l'os zygomatique… Elle allait encore devoir prendre ses grands airs pour lui expliquer où était situé cet os au nom si étrange... Vivement qu'elle reprenne ses grand airs, pensa-t-il…

- Agent Booth ?

- Oui ?

Il se tourna pour apercevoir le médecin du service de réanimation se glisser dans la chambre.

- Je suis désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas rester. Je vous ai déjà fait une fleur en vous autorisant à la voir alors que vous n'êtes pas de la famille. Maintenant vous devez la laisser se reposer, elle en a grand besoin.

- Ecoutez, j'ai prévenu son père et son frère mais, pour le moment, je suis ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour elle. Elle ne doit pas être seule quand elle va se réveiller. Je veux être là ! Je ne l'abandonnerai pas… Pas encore !

- Agent Booth, je….

- Booth…

Il sentit une pression sur sa main et c'est avec de l'espoir pleins les yeux qu'il se tourna vers elle.

- Bones ! Mon Dieu, je suis tellement heureux…

Il était très ému et Brennan aurait juré apercevoir des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Une fois de plus, il porta sa main encore faible à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser.

- Bones, ne me refaites jamais ça ! Jamais !

Ils partagèrent un intense regard, u moment d'éternité que le médecin interrompit.

- Dr Brennan, je vais vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé exactement. Dès que votre « partenaire » vous aura laissé.

- Vous partez Booth ?

- Non. A moins qu'il ne débauche une armée de Marines pour me mettre dehors, je reste Bones !

- Agent Booth !

- Je préfère qu'il reste… On peut se voir demain Dr ?

Le médecin poussa un long soupir et, voyant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à séparer ses deux-là, il capitula.

- Bien, à demain.

Booth et Brennan n'entendirent pas le médecin : ils étaient complètement absorbés l'un par l'autre.

- Je suis tellement désolé Bones, si vous saviez comme je m'en veux !

- Je sais Booth, et je sais que tout ce que je pourrais dire ne changera rien mais tout ça n'était pas votre faute. Comme d'habitude vous êtes arrivé à temps, comme d'habitude vous m'avez sauvez la vie. Merci.

- Cette fois-ci, ça aurait bien pu être trop tard…

Il baissa les yeux mais bientôt la paume chaude de sa partenaire lui caressa le visage.

- Ce n'était pas trop tard. Je vais aller bien.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, il plongea son regard dans ses yeux gris.

- Vous êtes très positive Bones… ça ne vous ressemble pas. dit-il d'un air perplexe.

Elle hésita un instant... Devait-elle lui avouer la raison de sa soudaine joie de vivre ? Est-ce que cela lui donnerait raison sur le reste de ses croyances idiotes ? Peut-être pas si idiotes que ça…

- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve avant de me réveiller.

- Quel genre de rêve ?

- J'ai vu ma mère et elle me disait que j'avais le choix entre me battre ou la rejoindre… C'est idiot hein ?

- Bones… Comment vous voulez que je trouve ça idiot…Vous avez décidé de vous battre et de revenir avec nous… Avec moi… C'est tout sauf idiot !

Elle baissa les yeux à son tour : il la comprenait, comme toujours. C'est ce moment que choisit une tête blonde pour sauter sur le lit de Brennan.

- Dr Bones !!! Je savais que tu allais te réveiller ! J'ai eu un peu peur quand même… Mais je suis trop content que tu ailles bien !

Il se colla à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ça lui faisait atrocement mal, mais Brennan était trop heureuse de le retrouver en bonne santé pour le repousser. C'est Booth qui mit fin à son calvaire.

- Park's, laisse-la respirer ! Elle vient de se faire opérer et ça doit être très douloureux.

Parker s'éloigna un peu et la regarda avec de grands yeux puis il déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je t'aime Dr Bones !

- Moi aussi je t'aime Parker.

Booth était sous le choc : cet échange avait quelque chose d'à la fois surnaturel et pourtant tellement touchant. Brennan, qui était si pudique avec ses sentiments, venait d'avouer tout son amour pour son petit garçon et, tout ça avec un naturel déroutant.

- Parker ! Je t'avais dit de m'attendre…. Sweety ! Tu es réveillé ! Je suis tellement contente !

Angela s'approcha à son tour de Brennan pour l'embrasser. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes tous ensemble avant qu'Ange ne s'adresse à Booth avec le regard crispé.

- Euh… Cullen a fini par appeler Cam car il n'arrivait pas à vous joindre, votre portable est éteint ?

- Oui, je voulais être tranquille…

- Il veut vous voir demain matin à la première heure. Il avait vraiment l'air hors de lui.

- Merci Ange…

Il savait de quoi il en retournait mais il ne regrettait aucune de ses actions ce jour-là et il était prêt à s'en défendre devant son chef. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Parker. Le petit garçon s'était endormi dans les bras de Brennan, il avait eu une dure journée lui aussi. Brennan caressait lentement ses boucles blondes d'un geste nonchalant comme si Parker avait toujours été à sa place, là, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine.

- Je vais ramener Parker. Bones, on se voit demain matin.

- Mais Cullen veut vous voir…

- Je viendrais après. Je ne vous lâche plus d'une semelle, que ça vous plaise ou non.

Elle lui sourit simplement. Booth, tout comme elle, sachant pertinemment que c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, s'attarda un peu et elle ne s'en plaignit pas le moins du monde.

- A demain alors.

- Bonne nuit Bones.

**Le lendemain matin, à l'hôpital**

Brennan avait très mal dormi. Elle avait toujours été sujette aux cauchemars mais les événements de la veille l'avaient chamboulé et, comme d'habitude, la nuit avait totalement effacé son côté rationnel pour faire ressortir ses peurs les plus profondes. Alors qu'elle venait de finir sa toilette sans aucun espoir d'estomper ses cernes, Booth pénétra dans sa chambre avec un air qui ne laissait présager rien de bon à sa partenaire.

- Moi qui pensais avoir mauvaise mine… Vous avez une tête affreuse Booth.

- Merci Bones, toujours aussi franche, dit-il d'un air grinçant.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Booth s'assit lourdement dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et, sans qu'il ait un seul mot à dire, Brennan comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Elle se redressa difficilement et posa tendrement sa main sur son bras.

- Booth, racontez-moi… J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui vous arrive…

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours et que vous avez noté les petites références à ce merveilleux épisode qu'est le 5x01


	8. Chapter 8

**Vendredi soir, pendant que nous discutions avec Lilou de ce chapitre, nous avons aussi pas mal échangé avec le « fan club » qui semble s'être développé à la suite de notre collaboration… Cela a du nous motiver car nous avons du diviser ce chapitre en deux tellement il était long ! Voici donc la première partie de notre chapitre 8 !**

**Un grand merci à Milie pour sa juste remarque et son aide pour remettre la fin dans une optique plus Brennanienne !**

**Bonne lecture !  
Lilou et Khatylim  
**

_______________________________________________________________

**A l'hôpital**

Booth s'assit lourdement dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et, sans qu'il ait un seul mot à dire, Brennan comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Elle se redressa difficilement et posa tendrement sa main sur son bras.

- Booth, racontez-moi… J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui vous arrive…  
- Ce n'est rien Bones, je suis juste fatigué. C'est tout.

Même si Booth avait tenté d'être convaincant, rien dans le ton de sa voix ni dans l'expression de son visage ne sonnait juste.

- Je ne vous crois pas…. Booth, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il releva la tête et croisa son regard. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir et l'un comme l'autre le savaient. Il retira son bras de la main de Brennan et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

- Pourquoi vous vous éloignez de moi ? Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me parler ?  
- Et vous, pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez toujours aussi perspicace… Avec moi ?

Son ton était légèrement froid, comme si le fait qu'il soit la seule personne qu'elle puisse décrypté était tout à coup devenu quelque chose de pesant. Brennan arqua un sourcil et le regarda plus intensément. Il poussa un soupir et lui sourit légèrement.

- Je suis venu prendre de vos nouvelles, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas vous embêter avec mes soucis… C'est vous qui êtes dans un lit d'hôpital !  
- Je ne comprends pas, nous sommes partenaires ! Vos soucis sont mes soucis !  
- Je suis désolé mais pas sur ce coup-là Bones. Vous ne pourriez rien faire pour moi de toute façon…

Son visage s'assombrit. Elle n'était pas en colère mais l'inquiétude commençait sérieusement à la gagner.

- Vous n'êtes pas si négatif d'habitude. Vous me faites peur… Et si vous me parliez… Je serais plus à même de juger si je peux vous aider ou non.

- Booth… Ça a un rapport avec la convocation de Cullen de ce matin ?

Elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau, il avait su à l'instant même où il était rentré dans cette pièce qu'elle le harcèlerait jusqu'à obtenir des réponses. Après tout, rien que le fait d'en parler avec elle serait sans doute source de soulagement… Et puis, elle n'avait pas l'air si mal en point après tout…

- En parti… Je me suis fait suspendre et Cullen a lancé une enquête disciplinaire.  
- Suspendre ? Mais pourquoi ?  
- Pour rien…  
- Booth ! C'est fini les cachotteries ! Si Cullen en est arrivé à cette extrémité, ce n'est pas pour rien ! C'est grave et je veux tout savoir !

Elle commençait sérieusement à perdre patience et, si au début Booth ne voulait pas lui parler pour la préserver, il avait maintenant l'impression que, s'il ne lui disait pas tout, elle pourrait s'énerver au point que ça en devienne dangereux pour sa santé.

- Hier, il y a eu un incident après la prise d'otages… Je… J'ai planté tout le monde…  
- Comment ça ? De quoi vous parlez exactement ? Je croyais que c'était vous qui aviez abattu le second forçat ?  
- Oui, mais après ça… Quand… Quand je vous ai vu… Je… J'ai cru que vous… Je vous ai cru…  
- Quoi ? Morte ?  
- Vous dites ça comme ce n'était rien Bones ! Je vous ai porté alors que votre cœur ne battait déjà plus… Je vous ai sorti de cet enfer…. Mais j'ai cru qu'il était trop tard…

Elle était bouleversée. Jusque là, elle avait cru que les secours étaient venus à elle immédiatement. Mais non, Booth l'avait portée et il l'avait cru morte l'espace de plusieurs minutes qui avaient du être pour lui les plus longues de sa vie.

Le visage de son partenaire se durcit et ses paupières se fermèrent. Il tremblait presque... Il revivait en boucle la scène dans sa tête et elle le devina. Elle posa à nouveau sa main sur la sienne et, cette fois-ci, il ne la repoussa pas.

- Quand je croyais vous avoir perdu, les secouristes sont arrivés et Hodgins a dit qu'il restait une chance… J'ai planté tout le monde pour être avec vous… Auprès de vous…  
- Je ne comprends pas en quoi c'est un motif de suspension, dit-elle doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer alors qu'il se confiait enfin à elle.  
- Je n'ai pas fini mon job et… J'ai été un peu agressif…  
- Agressif ? Comment ça ?  
- J'ai menacé un commissaire de police de lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux s'il ne me laissait pas vous rejoindre.  
- Quoi ? Mais…  
- Oui, c'était stupide… Je sais… Mais je ne pouvais pas vous abandonner encore une fois !

Elle enlaça ses doigts autour des siens et il posa son autre main sur la sienne pour la capturer.

- Booth…. reprit-elle doucement. Vous ne m'avez jamais abandonné… Jamais !  
- Si j'étais intervenu plus…  
- Taisez-vous Booth !  
- Mais…  
- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Regardez-moi ! Je suis vivante ! Vous êtes arrivé à temps ! Et je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé hier ! Je ne regrette pas d'avoir pris ces coups pour cette petite fille ni d'avoir pris cette balle pour Parker ! Je n'ai qu'un regret…  
- Lequel ? demanda-t-il presque timidement.  
- Celui d'avoir insisté pour que vous ne veniez pas… Mais ne doutez pas un instant que, si je devais encore défendre Parker, je recommencerais !  
- Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez fait pour mon fils.

Il la regarda ému, le cœur emplit de tendresse et de gratitude. Cette femme était vraiment spéciale.

- Allez Booth ! Il faut vous reprendre ! Ils vont mener une enquête de routine et vous allez récupérer votre job ! Ça va aller, vous verrez.  
- Oui, vous avez sans doute raison…

Il y avait autre chose, elle en était intimement convaincue… Jamais il n'aurait craqué ainsi, uniquement pour son boulot. Il cachait quelque chose que Brennan imaginait bien plus grave.

- Booth, vous êtes la seule personne que je peux me vanter de connaître et je sais qu'il y a autre chose. Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas à la fin !  
- Bones… Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir récupérer ma plaque…  
- PARDON ?

Les yeux de Brennan lançaient des éclairs alors que ceux de Booth tentaient de les éviter.

- Seeley Booth !  
- Wow ! Vous me faites peur à dire mon prénom comme ça ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude ! dit il en tentant de faire de l'humour malgré le tragique de cette conversation.  
- Je peux même vous la faire complète si vous ne me dites pas tout !

- Seeley Joseph Booth ! Je veux tout savoir  
- Mais comment diable savez-vous ça !  
- Je vous l'ai dit, je vous connais… Et même plus que vous ne l'imaginez.

Elle lui sourit légèrement avant de baisser d'un ton pour reprendre.

- Maintenant, dites-moi ce qui vous tourmente… Quelle bonne raison pourrait bien vous faire abandonner le FBI… Vous faire m'abandonner…  
- Jamais je ne vous abandonnerais… Jamais ! Je serai toujours là pour vous !  
- Si nous ne travaillons plus ensemble alors rien ne sera plus pareil.  
- Dans tous les cas rien… rien ne sera plus jamais pareil.  
- Pourquoi vous dites ça ?  
- J'ai vu Rebecca hier…  
- Et ?  
- On lui propose un poste à Los Angeles depuis plusieurs mois et elle a finalement décidé d'accepter. Et elle veut emmener Parker avec elle…  
- Quoi ! Mais et vous dans tout ça ?  
- Justement, le but est de l'éloigner de moi et de mon travail. Elle veut le protéger…  
- On ne sépare pas un enfant de son père ! Rien ne justifie ça ! RIEN !  
- … Je la comprends Bones.  
- Attendez ! Vous êtes prêt à vivre à des milliers de kilomètres de Parker ? Vous pensez à lui ?  
- Oui, justement ! A chaque foutue seconde ! Je ne pense qu'à lui et à ce qui a failli lui arriver, à cause de moi.  
- Et peut-être que vous savez ce qu'il va ressentir loin de son père ? Son père qu'il adore et qu'il considère comme son héro !  
- Je croyais que vous détestiez la psychologie Bones.  
- Ce n'est pas de la psychologie ! C'est ce que j'ai vécu ! Ne lui faites pas ça, il ne s'en remettra pas ! Et vous non plus d'ailleurs... Qu'est-ce que vous allez devenir sans votre fils ?  
- Justement… Si je quitte le FBI, je n'aurais peut-être pas à vivre sans lui. Je pourrais peut-être convaincre Rebecca de rester…  
- Je ne comprends pas le rapport Booth.  
- Elle a peur Bones ! Elle est terrifiée : d'abord Epps, ensuite ça… A quoi doit-elle s'attendre après ? Que croyez-vous qu'elle ressente ? Tout ça, c'est ma faute et celle de mon travail !  
- Je suis désolée Booth mais rien, absolument rien, ne justifie de priver un enfant d'un père qui l'aime ! Vous devez vous battre ! Pour votre fils et pour votre travail ! Où est passé l'homme au cœur de lion qu'était mon partenaire !  
- Au rouleau compresseur…

Elle constatait avec désespoir que son partenaire était complètement dévasté et que rien ne semblait pouvoir lui remonter le moral. Il reprit faiblement.

- Même pour vous ma démission serait une bonne chose…  
- Quoi ? Me retrouver à travailler avec un autre agent, une bonnes chose ? Non mais, vous vous entendez ?  
- Je ne parle pas de travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre… Je parle de ne plus travailler pour le FBI, faire vos identifications de momies, les trucs que vous faisiez avant… Où personne ne risquait de vous tuer…  
- Booth, je…  
- Non Bones ! Combien de fois vous êtes vous retrouvée à l'hôpital, à cause de moi ? Vous avez compté ? JE NE VEUX PAS VOUS PERDRE ! JE PREFERE ABANDONNER MON TRAVAIL PLUTÔT QUE DE VOUS PERDRE PARKER ET VOUS !

Brennan était sous le choc. Ainsi Booth la plaçait au même niveau que son fils... Quand était-elle devenue aussi importante pour lui ? Elle n'arrivait pas à améliorer les choses : plus il parlait et plus il se sentait coupable. Elle devait trouver une autre solution. Elle attira sa main à elle.

- Booth… dit-elle doucement.

Elle se glissa sur le côté du lit.

- Venez ici.

Elle tira légèrement sur son bras pour l'inciter à se lever. Il finit par s'exécuter et venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Un jour je vous ai promis que, quand vous en auriez besoin, je vous prendrais dans mes bras.

Elle le fit s'allonger sur le lit.

- Je crois que vous en avez besoin…

Il vint se blottir contre elle, la tête sur son épaule encore endolorie. Elle se colla au maximum contre son corps.

- Mais je veux quelque chose en échange…  
- Tout ce que vous voulez Bones…  
- Je veux que vous réfléchissiez bien, je veux que vous preniez la bonne décision. Et je veux vous aider à faire ça. Pour vous, pour votre fils…

Il glissa sa tête parmi ses cheveux bruns.

- Et pour moi…

Il s'était tu mais, alors qu'elle se demandait quoi faire de plus, elle sentit de l'humidité sur son épaule… Booth pleurait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Son cœur se déchira, elle le serra aussi fort qu'elle put malgré ses blessures et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Et, alors qu'elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, il reprit.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Bones… Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Elle s'éloigna légèrement et posa son front contre celui de Booth.

- On va se battre Booth ! Comme on l'a toujours fait. Vous allez aller voir Caroline, vous allez lui demander conseil. Vous allez vous imposer une fois pour toute dans la vie de votre fils ! Et vous allez faire en sorte que plus personne ne puisse jamais l'éloigner de vous !

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que Booth ne réduise à nouveau la distance qui les séparait pour, à son ton tour, la prendre dans ses bras. Une fois sa bouche près de son oreille, il murmura.

- Merci….  
- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose…

Booth ne put réprimer un léger rire. Elle n'avait pas conscience dans tout ce que cela représentait pour lui.

- Si seulement vous saviez… Je n'avais jamais pleuré devant quiconque avant…

Il la sentit remonter doucement ses main dans son dos pour venir lui caresser la nuque.

- Alors je suis heureuse d'avoir été là… Et je serais là… Moi aussi je serais toujours là pour vous.  
- Merci Tempérance.

**  
Cuisine du Hoover, à côté de la salle d'interrogatoire.**

- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous arrive mon chou ? On dirait que vous portez tout le poids du monde sur vos épaules aujourd'hui ! Pourtant j'ai entendu dire que votre coéquipière allait mieux.  
- Oui, elle se remet doucement... Mais, en fait, je voulais vous parler d'autre chose.  
- Votre suspension ?  
- Les nouvelles vont toujours aussi vite à ce que je vois.  
- Et oui Chéri ! Le FBI, c'est pire qu'un quartier de banlieue ! En tout cas, si vous vouliez me voir pour ça…  
- Non, j'ai besoin d'une avocate pour des problèmes familiaux et j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez débuté au tribunal des affaires familiales. Il faut que vous me défendiez, je sais que vous êtes la meilleure !  
- Là-dessus vous avez raison ! Et si vous m'expliquiez votre problème, je pourrais peut-être trouver cinq minutes pour m'intéresser à votre affaire.  
- Merci Caroline !  
- Je n'ai pas dit oui ! Dites-moi tout Chéri.  
- Rebecca, la mère de mon fils, veut partir avec Parker à l'autre bout du pays. Et vous devez m'aider à l'en empêcher.  
- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de moi pour ça. Vous êtes son père, vous avez des droits !  
- Justement… Nous n'avons jamais été mariés et mes attributions sont… Très floues. Je voudrais que les choses soient claires une bonne fois pour toute.  
- Attendez… QUOI ? Vous n'êtes jamais passé devant un juge pour la garde ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, prit son café et fit un signe d'au revoir à Booth avant de commencer à partir.

- Caroline ! Mais vous allez où nom d'un chien ?  
- Écoutez, je vous aime bien, mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour vous. Votre fils à quoi... 7 ans ? Et vous n'avez jamais trouvé qu'il serait bon de passer devant un juge ? Je suis désolé de vous dire ça mais, le fait que n'ayez quasiment plus de travail et que votre vie amoureuse soit si chaotique ne plaide pas en votre faveur.  
- Chaotique ? Mais j'aime mon fils, je ne vois pas le rapport avec ma vie amoureuse !  
- Les juges ne s'attarderont pas à ce genre de détails. Il vous faut une relation sable avec une femme si vous voulez avoir une infime chance de les convaincre !

Elle allait lui tourner à nouveau le dos quand il l'arrêta en la retenant par le bras.

- J'ai quelqu'un.  
- Chéri ! Je ne parle pas d'une de ces bimbos dont vous avez l'art de vous enticher ! Je parle de quelqu'un de respectable, réelle, qui s'entende très bien avec Parker… Et, dans votre situation actuelle, qui a un bon job…  
- Elle est tout ça, elle s'entend très bien avec Parker et elle gagne excessivement bien sa vie.  
- Dites-moi tout mon chou ! Qui est cette perle rare qui tombe à point nommé et qui semble être la réponse à tous vos problème ? Je la connais ?  
- Oui… C'est Bones…

Caroline afficha une tête qu'il lui avait déjà vue, une certaine veille de noël… Elle n'en revenait, mi-incrédule, mi-heureuse.

- Tiens, ce bon Dr Brennan ! Quelle coïncidence ! Comme des frères et sœurs, hein… Vous vous êtes bien foutus de moi Chéri !

Booth sentait une angoisse certaine le gagner… Elle était prête à l'aider mais, jusqu'à quel point ? Il allait bientôt le découvrir…

- Mais il reste un problème Booth. Vous devez, avant toute chose, récupérer votre job !  
- Vous allez m'aider aussi pour ça ?  
- Non, il ne faut pas exagérer mon chou. Vous devriez parler au commissaire Delucas, si vous lui expliqué la nature de votre relation avec le Dr Brennan, je suis sure qu'il comprendra mieux votre réaction. C'est un vieux chnoque mais, au font, il a un vrai cœur d'artichaut ! Si vous lui présentez des excuses, il intercédera en votre faveur.  
- D'accord, je m'occupe de Delucas et vous, vous commencez à travailler sur l'affaire ?  
- Oui. Et dès qu'elle sera sortie de l'hôpital, il faudra qu'on fasse un point avec votre dame !  
- Pas de problème.

Elle allait le tuer, il en était sûr maintenant…

**A l'hôpital, une semaine plus tard.**

Il venait la voir tous les jours pendant plusieurs heures mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé la force de lui dire. Quand il pénétra dans sa chambre ce jour là, il s'arrêta brutalement sur le pas de la porte.

- Bones ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
- Je sors de là ! Je vais devenir folle si je reste une minute de plus allongée dans ce lit !

Elle était débout, une main sur sa blessure, et préparait sa valise.

- Non mais attendez ! Vous n'êtes pas encore rétablie, vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça!  
- Booth, si vous ne m'aidez pas, je pars sans vous !

Booth poussa un long soupir, cette soudaine envie de fuir de Brennan impliquait qu'il allait devoir tout lui dire.

- Je vais parlez au Médecin.

Dix minutes plus tard, Booth réapparut dans sa chambre.

- J'ai négocié votre sortie !  
- Merci Booth !

Elle s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Euh… De rien… Enfin si, en fait il y a certaines conditions…  
- Lesquelles ?  
- Déjà, vous devez rester avec moi, je suis chargé de m'occuper de vous et ça ne souffre aucunes discussions.  
- Mais…

Booth fit claquer sa langue et leva un doigt menaçant vers elle.

- D'accord Booth…  
- Bon et il y a autre chose… Je pense qu'on devrait s'asseoir pour ça.

Il la conduisit jusqu'au lit et, voyant l'inquiétude se dessiner sur son visage, il reprit.

- Je crois que j'ai fait quelque chose qui ne va pas vous plaire.  
- Quoi ? dit-elle de plus en plus perturbée par le ton de Booth.  
- Caroline a accepté de m'aider pour la garde de Parker mais… Elle m'a dit que, si j'étais célibataire, je n'avais aucune chance.  
- Oui, elle a malheureusement raison… Très peu de père célibataire peuvent obtenir la garde de leurs enfants.  
- Je lui ai dit que j'avais quelqu'un.  
- Pardon ? Et… Vous avez quelqu'un ?  
- En fait…

Booth prit une grande inspiration pour avoir le courage de poursuivre.

- Je lui ai dit que nous étions ensemble.  
- QUOI ?

Brennan avait ouvert grand les yeux et le regardait avec un air ahuri.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?  
- Il fallait qu'elle m'aide ! Et pour ça, il me fallait une compagne… A qui vouliez-vous que je pense !  
- Je ne sais pas… A Cam… Peu importe ! Mais pourquoi moi ?  
- Et pourquoi pas ? On l'a déjà fait ! Souvenez-vous de Roxie et Tony… De Vanda et Buck !  
- Mais ce n'était pas pareil ! C'était dans le cadre d'une enquête !  
- Oui mais l'essentiel c'est qu'on ait à chaque fois réussi !  
- C'était des personnages Booth ! Là il s'agit de nous ! Il s'agit de mentir à nos amis… A nos familles ! A Parker même !  
- Je sais Bones…

Booth baissa les yeux. Dans quel guêpier s'était-il fourré en annonçant à Caroline que Bones et lui formaient un couple ? Comment avait-il pu s'imaginer, ne serait-ce une seconde, que Brennan accepterait un tel compromis ? Il l'avait su pourtant, dès le début…

- Ça ne va pas être facile….  
- Quoi ? Vous… Vous êtes d'accord ?

____________________________________________________________

**Dites-nous vite ce que vous en penser !  
Khatylim & Lilou **


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà un petit chapitre rondement mené ! Le retour de Caroline pour, nous l'espérons, votre plus grand bonheur et Angela qui pète un plomb !**

enjoy !!!

- _ Ça ne va pas être facile…._

- _ Quoi ? Vous… Vous êtes d'accord ?_

- N'ai-je pas promis de vous aider ?

- Si… Mais, vous vous rendez bien compte de ce que cela implique ?

- Oui, je suis assez douée pour analyser une situation d'habitude. Et puis, vous feriez la même chose pour moi… Non ?

Elle s'était tournée vers lui avec un franc sourire tout en continuant à ranger ses affaires dans sa valise.

- Oui… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous et vous le savez.

Il lui rendit son sourire. Ils s'étaient déjà prouvés à de nombreuses reprises tout ce qu'ils étaient capable de faire l'un pour l'autre. A cet instant, chacun savait que cette « mission » serait sans doute la plus dure qu'ils n'aient jamais entreprise, mais ils seraient ensemble et c'était leur plus grande force.

Quand elle eut fini, il lui prit ses bagages des mains et elle le laissa faire sans rechigner. Toute cette agitation avait réveillé d'importantes douleurs.

- Ça va Bones ? _lui demanda Booth voyant sa partenaire grimacer._

- Ça ira mieux quand je serai dehors…

- Alors, en route !

Elle était incorrigible mais il ne la lâcherait pas. Il allait s'occuper d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve ses forces… Avec ou sans son accord.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau des infirmiers pour remplir les papiers avant de rejoindre le SUV de Booth. Une fois installés, ils prirent silencieusement la route du Jerffersonian. Brennan avait insisté pour passer y récupérer de quoi s'occuper pendant son arrêt de travail.

**Dans le SUV.**

Booth jeta un coup d'œil à sa partenaire qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

- Vous ne m'avez même pas demandé de conduire, je suis étonné... _dit Booth en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère._

Elle continua à regarder la route, imperturbable.

- Bones ? A quoi vous pensez ? Il va falloir tout me raconter car je vous rappelle que nous sommes bientôt officiellement ensemble.

- Etre en couple ne signifie pas que vous devez connaître les moindres détails de mes pensées Booth, _dit-elle sur un ton neutre sans même lever les yeux vers lui._

Inquiet, il posa tendrement sa main sur sa cuisse.

- Bones… Regardez-moi.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien quelques infimes secondes.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ? Dites-moi tout… Juste comme on l'a toujours fait.

Il faut croire que le visage et le sourire de Booth lui redonnèrent confiance car elle se dévoila enfin.

- Je m'inquiète pour Parker…

- Mais il va bien, _répondit-il sans réellement comprendre de quoi elle parlait._

- Pas maintenant… Pour après… Vous savez, il risque de s'attacher à moi et, si je me sens capable d'affronter n'importe qui à propos de notre supercherie… Je ne me sens pas capable de soutenir le regard de votre fils qui se sera attaché à moi par la force des choses. Votre fils que je devrais abandonner une fois cette histoire terminée...

- Vous savez Bones, je me demande pour qui vous vous inquiétez le plus : pour lui ou pour vous ? Vous avez peur de vous attacher à lui vous aussi.

- Booth ! Je…

- Vous voulez que je vous dise, vous vous êtes déjà attachée à lui… Plus que vous ne l'auriez souhaité… Pendant cette prise d'otages, j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé exactement car aucun de vous deux n'a réellement abordé le sujet. Mais vous avez créé des liens très forts et, le jour où tout ça sera fini, vous avez peur de ne plus le revoir. Mais vous vous trompez là-dessus. Si on gagne, vous pourrez le voir autant que vous le voudrez Bones. Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour lui et pour moi, vous serez toujours la bienvenue dans notre vie !

- … Et si on perd Booth… _dit-elle avec une toute petite voix emplie d'inquiétude._

- Alors je pense que j'aurais plus besoin de votre soutient que vous du mien.

Il poussa un soupir et elle recouvrit de sa main celle de Booth, qui était posée sur le levier de vitesse.

- Je ferai de mon mieux.

**Au Jeffersonian Institute.**

- Ecoutez chérie ! Vous allez devoir me fournir un dossier un peu plus consistant pour l'accusation ! Tel qu'il est, je n'ai aucune chance de mettre cet homme au frais pour le reste de sa vie !

- Je suis désolée Caroline mais nous avons déjà réexaminé toutes les preuves et nous n'avons rien trouvée de plus.

Les deux femmes de caractère discutaient dans l'entrée du Jefferson sans qu'aucune ne semble perdre du terrain sur l'autre. Camille avait horreur qu'on remette en cause le travail de son équipe et Caroline détestait perdre un procès où tout semblait désigner un homme sans qu'aucune preuve tangible n'ait été découverte.

La situation semblait inextricable quand Angela se dirigea vivement vers elles.

- J'ai trouvé !

- A votre tête, on dirait que vous avez déniché le Saint Graal, mon chou ! Mais j'imagine que, dans cette situation, même un tout petit indice serait mieux que le Graal lui-même…

- Hodgins et moi, nous avons travaillé toute la nuit et nous devons ab-so-lu-ment vous montrer quelque chose.

- Toute la nuit hein… Alors l'homme aux insectes et aux substances visqueuses vous a remis dans son lit ?

- Caroline !

Angela la regarda interloquée.

- Le Jeffersionian m'a l'air propice à la prolifération d'hormones ces temps-ci !

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? A part Hodgins et moi, je n'ai pas entendu parler de potins croustillants ces temps-ci...

- Je parle du bel agent du FBI qui a enfin réussi à convaincre son Dr qu'ils ont mieux à faire ensemble que de compter les cadavres…

Les portes de l'institut venaient de s'ouvrir sur Booth et Brennan qui avaient entendu la dernière phrase de Caroline. Alors qu'ils avaient prévu de mettre les choses au point ce soir-là, ils allaient devoir improviser devant leurs amis. Ils étaient pris au piège.

Avant même que les trois femmes ne les voient, Brennan leva un regard inquiet vers Booth qui lui sourit et la prit par les épaules. Elle se blottit contre lui et glissa instinctivement un bras au creux de ses reins. Oublié Tony et Roxie ! Oublié Vanda et Buck ! Ils allaient devoir jouer leur plus grand rôle aujourd'hui, sans aucune préparation et sans aucun filet.

- Dr Brennan ! Seeley ! _dit Cam surprise en les apercevant._

- Sweetie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Vous êtes ensembles ? Et si c'est vrai, comment se fait-il que ce soit Caroline qui ME l'apprenne ?

- Je me posais la même question ! Booth, quand je vous ai demandé si vous aviez quelqu'un, je parlais d'une relation un peu plus vieille que… Quelques jours ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous présenter au juge avec votre conquête de la semaine et espérer qu'il vous prenne au sérieux !

- En fait… Ça fait quelques mois, _dit Brennan en baissant les yeux face au regard assassin d'Angela._

- Quelques mois ! Et tu n'as pas trouvé bon de me le dire plus tôt ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de juge au juste ?

- Ecoute Ange, c'est une longue histoire et, là, je suis vraiment fatiguée. J'aimerais rentrer me reposer.

- Quoi ? Non mais attend ! Tu me mènes en bateau depuis des mois en esquivant dès que je te parle de tes sentiments pour Booth. Et, là, tu arrives, et tu m'annonces ça, sans aucune explication ! Je mérite mieux que ça, non ?

Booth sentit sa partenaire se crisper. Les mots d'Angela la touchaient en plein cœur mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle risque de perdre sa meilleure amie. Il décida donc d'intervenir.

- Ange, calmez-vous. C'est de ma faute. Je voulais rester discret, je voulais juste qu'on profite l'un de l'autre sans avoir à donner des explications à tout le monde. Je suis désolé.

Brennan sentit une vive douleur dans son ventre et elle porta sa main à sa blessure en grimaçant.

- Bren ça va ? _s'inquiéta Angela un peu apaisé par les paroles de Booth_.

- Je crois qu'elle a besoin de repos. Tu vas chercher tes affaire ma puce ? On va rentrer.

- J'ai pas mal de chose à prendre, tu m'accompagnes ?

Ils quittèrent Angela et Cam complètement sous le choc mais Caroline leur emboita le pas. Et, alors que Booth aidait Brennan à rassembler ses affaires, Caroline intervint.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on parle mes jolis !

- Pas maintenant Caroline. Bones devrait encore être à l'hôpital.

- Demain ?

Booth regarda Bones. Il leur fallait du temps pour être parfaitement au point sur leur histoire. Demain, c'était jeudi et Booth voulait qu'elle soit tranquille jusqu'à la fin du week end.

- Non, on visite des maisons cette semaine. A votre bureau, lundi?

- Ok mon chou ! A lundi, sans faute !

**Appartement de Brennan, le mercredi soir.**

Brennan était assise sur son canapé, les yeux fermés. Elle s'efforçait à respirer doucement pour calmer la douleur. Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à la cuisine, Booth s'installa doucement à côté d'elle en lui tendant des cachets et un verre d'eau.

- Vos médicaments Bones.

- Merci Booth.

Elle les avala sans rechigner.

- Si j'avais su que vous seriez aussi mal en point, je vous aurais forcé à rester à l'hôpital.

- Ça va Booth… Je vais bien. Et puis je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter. Vous pouvez rentrez chez vous.

- Il me semble vous avoir clairement énoncé les conditions de votre sortie. Je reste Bones.

- Vous comptez dormir ici ?

- Vous devriez vous y habituer… Maintenant que tout le monde est au courant, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Il va falloir faire les choses bien si on veut être crédible.

- On ne devrait pas commencer par se tutoyer même en privé ? ça éviterait sans doute quelques lapsus.

- Sans doute.

Le vouvoiement avait toujours mis une certaine distance entre eux. En l'abandonnant, ils avaient conscience que la limite fixée depuis toujours s'amenuisait encore un peu plus.

- Je vais te préparer à manger et, après ça, tu vas passer une bonne nuit. Demain on réfléchira à la suite.

- Je n'ai pas très faim Booth.

- Bones ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à discuter mes décisions toutes les cinq minutes ! Tu dois manger pour reprendre des forces. Je te prépare une bonne soupe, ça va te requinquer !

Booth allait se lever mais elle le retint par le bras.

- Tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de dire à Caroline que nous cherchions une maison ? Tu penses sérieusement que nous devons en arriver là ?

- Je dois mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. L'assistance publique va sans doute passer chez moi et, s'ils voient mon appartement, je doute que j'ai la moindre chance d'obtenir la garde. Si je dois me ruiner afin de trouver une maison pour élever mon fils alors je vendrai tout ce que j'ai pour l'acheter.

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça.

- Faire quoi ?

- Te ruiner… Je peux l'acheter.

- Bones ! C'est hors de question, tu en fais déjà assez ! Je me refuse à prendre ton argent !

- Booth, comme tu le dis, c'est mon argent ! Si j'ai envie d'aider un ami plutôt que de le laisser sur un compte, c'est mon choix !

- … Je te rembourserai… Le moindre centime !

- Si tu y tiens, _dit-elle en lui souriant et en lui lâchant le bras. _Pour le moment, on n'a qu'à dire que c'est un cadeau pour te remercier de t'occuper de moi.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier et encore moins à me payer pour ça. C'est normal. Sans moi, tu ne serais pas dans cet état.

- Booth ! Je te jure que, si tu me dis encore une seule fois que tout ce qui est arrivé est de ta faute, je laisse tout tomber et tu te débrouilleras tout seul pour la garde de Parker !

- … D'accord Bones… Je vais me contenter de faire à manger.

Quand il revint avec deux bols de soupe bien chaude, elle était profondément endormie sur le sofa. Il posa le plateau et la prit délicatement dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

Les quelques mètres qu'il parcourut lui remémorèrent les évènements de la semaine passée. Et, quand il la déposa sur son lit, il ne put s'empêcher de la serrer un peu plus fort et de poser ses lèvres sur son cou afin de sentir la chaleur de sa peau... Elle était en vie… Il l'allongea et lui retira ses chaussures.

Alors qu'il remontait la couette sur le corps de sa partenaire, il sentit qu'elle attrapait sa main.

- Merci Booth.

- De rien… Bonne nuit.

Il se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

- Bonne nuit Booth.

**Appartement de Brennan, le lendemain matin.**

- Brennan !! Tu m'ouvres ! Il faut sérieusement qu'on discute !

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'Angela tambourinait à la porte sans aucune réponse quand ses cris réveillèrent Booth.

Il était 8h et il avait dormi comme un bébé mais ce réveil en fanfare n'augurait rien de bon.

- Et merde !

Il se leva en quatrième vitesse et tenta de faire son lit comme il put. Puis il saisit toutes ses affaires avant de se précipiter dans la chambre de Brennan.

- Sweetie, je rentre ! Je commence à m'inquiéter…

Booth entendit une clé se glisser dans la serrure. Dans la chambre de sa coéquipière, il découvrit la jeune femme encore endormie, comme si le bruit qu'avait fait Angela n'avait eu aucun impact sur elle. Il éparpilla ses affaires et sortit de la chambre encore en caleçon pour venir à la rencontre d'Angela. Elle refermait la porte derrière elle quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Booth.

- Angela ! Vous pourriez baisser d'un ton ! Bones dort encore et elle en a grand besoin !

Elle l'observait : il était à moitié nu devant elle, les cheveux en bataille.

- Booth ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je pensais pourtant que vous étiez là hier soir… Je vis avec Bones.

- Désolée Booth mais, franchement, j'ai du mal à croire un traitre mot de votre histoire. Je ne vois pas comment Bren aurait pu me cacher ça !

Au même moment, Brennan sortit de sa chambre la tête encore embrumée et elle vint déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Booth.

- Salut toi.

- Salut toi, _lui répondit-il en souriant_. Bien dormi ?

Angela les regardait, complètement abasourdie. Tout paraissait si naturel entre eux, comme s'il en avait toujours été ainsi.

- Stop vous deux ! Bren tu viens avec moi ! Booth, je crois qu'un café me ferait le plus grand bien ! Et bien serré le café !

Elle tira Brennan par le bras jusqu'au canapé tandis que Booth rejoignait la cuisine.

Il n'en revenait pas… Elle venait vraiment de l'embrasser ? Il n'avait pas encore vraiment réalisé tout ce que leur mission « undercover » très spéciale allait impliquer : s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire surprendre comme ce matin, peut-être devraient-ils dormir ensemble... Ils devraient aussi se montrer plus affectueux en public… Mais, pour ça, il ne s'inquiétait pas trop…

Brennan paniquait intérieurement sans le laisser transparaître.

- Ange... Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si urgent pour que tu me réveilles à 8h du matin alors que je sors à peine de l'hôpital ?

- Quoi ! Non mais sérieux Bren ! Tu te moques de moi ? Arrêtes ça tout de suite tu veux ! Je veux tout savoir et je crois que tu me dois quelques explications !

- Je ne comprends Angela. Tu n'as de cesse de faire des remarques pleines de sous entendus que je m'efforce d'ignorer et, aujourd'hui, alors que tu sais que nous sommes finalement ensemble, on dirait que tu es déçue !

- Je ne suis pas déçue, mais je m'attendais à ce que tu me le dises ! Pas à l'apprendre de la bouche de Caroline !

- Booth t'as déjà expliqué pourquoi nous avons préféré garder notre relation secrète.

- Et pourquoi vous l'avez annoncé à Caroline alors ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de juge ?

- Ecoute Ange, Booth a de gros problème avec Rebecca, Elle veut lui retirer Parker et partir vivre à Los Angeles.

- Quoi ? Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez d'autre vous deux ? Je suis perdue Bren. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? Tu n'as plus confiance en moi ?

D'après le ton de sa voix, Angela semblait profondément affectée par la décision de sa meilleure amie de ne rien lui dire.

Brennan était de plus en plus confuse, elle avait peur de faire un faux pas à chaque nouvelle réponse qu'elle donnait à Ange.

- Vos cafés mesdames ! Et en supplément pour toi mon ange, des petits bonbons à croquer.

- Merci Seeley.

- « Mon ange » ? « Seeley » ? Je me croirais franchement sur une autre planète !

- Bon Angela, ce n'est pas que je veux vous mettre dehors mais on a rendez vous à l'agence immobilière ce matin.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, il avait conduit Angela à travers l'appartement en la tenant fermement par les épaules. Il ouvrit la porte au moment où elle réussissait enfin à se défaire de ses mains.

- L'agence immobilière ?

- Au revoir Angela ! _dit Booth sur un ton insistant en fermant la porte, laissant ladite Angela sur le pas de la porte la bouche encore grande ouverte._

Booth poussa un long soupir et passa prendre le plateau du petit déjeuner qu'il avait préparé avant de rejoindre Brennan.

Elle était enfoncée dans le canapé, le visage décomposé.

- Hey ! Ça va Bones ? C'est quoi cette tête ?

- Je ne tiendrais jamais Booth…

Il s'installa à côté d'elle et posa sa main sur son bras.

- Ça va aller, ok ? On va s'en sortir.

- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas mentir à Ange... C'est ma meilleure amie et je sais qu'elle finira forcément par tout découvrir.

- Pour le moment, on s'en sort plutôt bien je trouve. Elle va s'habituer à nous voir ensemble. Intérieurement, je suis sûr qu'elle est heureuse pour toi. Et elle va finir par réussir à le montrer.

Bones déchira délicatement un bout de pancakes pour le mettre dans sa bouche. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- C'est délicieux Booth !

- Je sais ! C'est ma spécialité ! Bon, tu devrais te dépêcher Bones !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on a vraiment rendez-vous dans une agence immobilière. Ils ont pas mal de maisons à nous faire visiter aujourd'hui.

- Déjà ? Mais... Quand est-ce que tu les as appelés ?

- Pendant que vous discutiez Ange et toi. Je leur ai dis que moi et mon amie, le Dr Tempérance Brennan, nous cherchions une maison et ils ont insisté pour nous recevoir ce matin… Allez savoir pourquoi !

- Booth ! Tu ne devrais pas te servir de ma notoriété pour obtenir ce que tu veux !

- Et toi tu devrais éviter de m'embrasser pour faire taire Angela !

- Je… J'ai pensé que ça serrais une bonne chose pour qu'elle arrête de remettre en doute notre « relation ».

- Ou alors… Tu en avais envie !

- Booth !

Elle lui donna un coup de point dans l'épaule et quitta le canapé. Puis elle se retourna vers lui avec un air malicieux.

- Je ne crois pas que me donner des surnoms ridicules soit une meilleure solution !

- Ridicule ? C'est mignon ! Et toi, depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?

Ignorant la dernière question de Booth, Brennan se dirigea vers la salle de bain un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

**  
alors vous aimez ?**


	10. Chapter 10

_Nouveau chapitre, désolées pour l'attente mais nos emplois du temps sont relativement chargé en ce moment ! J'espère que ce chapitre compensera ! Nous en sommes assez contente.... Et vous ?_

_Bonnes lecture !!_

**Quelque part dans Washington DC.**

- Ça va Bones ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien ?

- Ça va Booth…. Ça va.

Elle tentait de faire semblant mais il la connaissait assez pour savoir que la petite moue sur son visage signifiait qu'elle était en train de souffrir.

- Bon, on va rentrer ! Je crois qu'il est temps que tu te reposes !

- Mais, et pour la maison ?

- On verra demain.

- Non, je ne veux pas qu'on arrête parce que tu penses que je ne peux pas supporter une petite douleur ! J'ai un seuil de résistance à la douleur très élevé Booth ! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

- Une petite douleur ? Tu t'es fait tirer dessus il y a une dizaine de jours alors je pense que je peux encore t'imposer du repos si je crois que tu en as besoin !

- Une dernière visite et on rentre ? Je t'assure que tiendrais le coup. C'est important…

Il sourit à sa partenaire d'un air dépité. Comment pouvait-il lui dire non quand elle le regardait avec ses yeux-là et qu'elle se démenait autant pour son fils et lui ?

Ils avaient déjà visité cinq maisons depuis le début de la journée mais aucune ne semblaient convenir sans que ni Booth ni Brennan ne puissent réellement expliquer pourquoi. Mr Strager, l'agent immobilier, avait bien compris qui était Brennan et il avait mis l'accent sur de grandes maisons modernes relativement couteuses.

Booth vint se placer derrière Brennan et la prit par les épaules pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la voiture. Mr Strager avait ouvert la porte côté conducteur et avait entamé une conversation téléphonique qui semblait le mettre mal à l'aise. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année avec une calvitie déjà bien avancé. Il était grand et maigre et paraissait tout étriqué dans son costume bon marché. Il avait la manie de s'essuyer le front avec un mouchoir en tissu toute les 5 minutes.

Alors qu'il rangeait son téléphone, il ressortit une nouvelle fois le fameux mouchoir et Brennan se pencha vers Booth.

- Soit Mr Strager souffre d'hyperhidrose liée à un fonctionnement excessif des circuits réflexes impliqués dans la sudation eccrine, soit il est extrêmement mal à l'aise avec nous. J'ai lu dans mon livre sur le langage corporel que l'inconfort pouvait entrainer ce genre de dérèglement physique.

- Bones !

- Quoi ?

- Déjà je n'ai pas compris la moitié de ce que tu as dis et, en plus, je trouve ça… Légèrement écœurant.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ?

- Bon, évite juste de lui poser la question, d'accord ? Parce que si c'est lié au fait qu'il est mal à l'aise avec nous, je doute que ça arrange les choses…

Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture de l'agent immobilier et ce dernier poussa un léger soupir. Il prit la parole d'un ton mal assuré.

- Je suis vraiment désolé que cette maison ne vous ait pas plu. J'aurais pourtant juré qu'elle était parfaite pour vous…

- Comme les quatre précédentes, _marmonna Booth_.

- Mon patron m'a indiqué la prochaine visite. C'est une maison… Un peu différente. Elle est assez ancienne… Et il y aura sans doute quelques travaux à faire mais… Elle a beaucoup de cachet.

Il semblait mal à l'aise et paraissait sur la réserve, comme s'il leur cachait quelque chose.

Ils s'engagèrent sur la voie rapide et roulèrent une quinzaine de minutes avant de prendre une sortie. Après avoir parcouru un quartier assez chic, Mr Strager tourna sur Sterling Street. Les maisons étaient quasiment toutes victoriennes et, contrairement à beaucoup de quartiers de Washington, elles étaient toutes indépendantes et possédaient pour la plupart d'assez grands jardins. L'agent immobilier arrêta la voiture le long d'un trottoir et ils descendirent.

A l'instant où ils posèrent un pied à terre, Booth et Brennan furent tous les deux envahis par un sentiment de bien-être. Les seuls bruits qui semblaient troubler le calme ambiant étaient les rires des enfants qui pédalaient à en perdre haleine sur leurs bicyclettes de l'autre côté de la rue.

La voix de Mr Strager les rappela à la réalité.

- 251, Sterling Street, nous y sommes.

Les deux partenaires se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il leur indiquait une maison face à eux. Booth, déjà sous le charme des lieux, ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne semble vouloir en sortir.

- C'est magnifique… _murmura Brennan_.

C'était loin d'être la plus grande maison du quartier mais elle avait quelque chose qui manquait à toutes les autres… Elle avait une âme. Le terrain était délimité par une petite clôture blanche avec un joli portique. Une fois le portique passé, une avancée de dalles blanches parcourait l'herbe pour mener jusqu'à un charmant perron. La maison était en bois blanc, sans doute repeinte récemment, avec de grandes fenêtres et une porte imposante à vitraux.

Ils avancèrent jusqu' 'au seuil. Mr Strager appuya sur la sonnette et un joli carillon se fit entendre. Après plusieurs minutes, une vieille dame vint leur ouvrir. Elle avait de longs cheveux blancs retenus dans un chignon et était habillée avec des vêtements d'une autre époque.

- Madame Howell ?

- Oui. Monsieur Strager je suppose. J'ai eu l'agence au téléphone, je vous attendais. Entrez dont, j'ai préparé du thé et des gâteaux.

Elle les laissa passer. Booth et Brennan lui accordèrent leurs plus beaux sourires. Sa voix était douce et semblait chanter chaque mot en les enrobant d'une infinie tendresse.

- Madame Howell, je vous présente Seeley Booth et Tempérance Brennan.

- Enchantée ! Mais appelez moi Sarah, j'ai l'air d'une vieille bique quand on m'appelle Madame. _dit-elle en rigolant._

Elle les guida jusqu'au salon. En chemin, le faux couple observa l'entrée de la maison, un grand hall très joliment décoré avec un magnifique lustre conduisait à ce qui semblait être le cœur de la maison. La pièce s'ouvrait sur le salon et la salle à manger à gauche tandis qu'à droite une porte battante donnait accès à la cuisine.

Madame Howell en sortit avec un plateau et les invita à s'assoir.

- Votre maison est superbe Madame Howell et le quartier semble des plus sûrs. c_ommença Brennan_.

- Sarah, s'il vous plait ! Et oui, c'est un endroit magique pour élever des enfants. Vous voulez des enfants, n'est-ce pas ? _demanda-t-elle sur un ton légèrement insistant._

Booth jeta un bref coup d'œil à Brennan pour qu'elle le laisse répondre.

- En fait, j'ai déjà un fils et c'est en grande partie pour lui que nous voulons acheter une maison.

- Un petit garçon ! Bien… Bien. Et vous Tempérance, vous souhaitez des enfants ?

- Je ne sais pas… Nous n'en avons pas encore réellement… Discuté…

Sa réponse ne sembla pas convenir à Sarah qui se resservit une tasse de thé avec un sourire pincé.

Booth sentit sa partenaire paniquée face à cette question qu'elle redoutée par-dessus tout. D'un geste rassurant, il posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Brennan leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un sourire. Cet échange silencieux révélait une grande complicité qui n'échappa pas à Sarah.

Booth observa la pièce. Sur une étagère, on pouvait voir des grandes photos de famille. Il y avait Sarah, beaucoup plus jeune, entourée d'un très bel homme qui semblait être son mari et de quatre filles et un garçon de différents âges. Tous semblaient très heureux et Booth compris que, pour Sarah, sa maison devait sans doute être un lieu de vie et de joie en famille.

- Nous ferons sans doute des frères et sœurs à Parker, n'est-ce pas chérie ? Tu sais que je rêve d'avoir une petite fille ?

Brennan le regarda en tentant de masquer son malaise. S'il y avait bien un sujet sur lequel elle n'était pas à l'aise, c'était bien celui des enfants. Mais elle allait faire de son mieux pour rentrer dans le jeu de son partenaire.

- Oui je sais, une petite fille… ça serait bien.

Elle lui sourit légèrement et Sarah sembla définitivement satisfaite de leur réponse.

- Je vais vous faire visiter !

Elle se leva précipitamment et se dirigea d'abord à l'étage. Elle gravit les marches à une vitesse folle pour une personne de son âge. Les escaliers étaient en bois brut avec une rambarde bien travaillée. Ils semblaient raconter une histoire en émettant de légers grincements.

Au premier régnait, comme dans toute la maison, une douce odeur de pain d'épices. Un large couloir desservait différentes pièces. Sur la gauche, il y avait une chambre que Sarah désigna comme la « suite parentale ». Quand Booth et Brennan pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, ils ne purent que constater qu'elle portait son nom à merveille. Le papier peint semblait un peu défraichit mais le parquet en chêne massif conférait un sentiment de chaleur romantique à l'endroit. Sarah leur montra également la salle de bain adjacente où tout avait été refait récemment dans un gout très sûr.

Booth regarda Brennan sans savoir quoi lui dire. Elle semblait légèrement paniquée comme si la réalité de leur cohabitation prenait enfin tout son sens, grâce à cette chambre qui allait devenir le cœur de leur manigance.

- Ça te plait ? _osa-t-il un peu inquiet._

- Oui… Oui c'est parfait, _dit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre._

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les autres chambres. Trois au total, et une autre salle de bain. Elles étaient toutes charmantes, dans des styles assez différents avec une qui se démarquait clairement comme étant celle d'un garçon.

- Les chambres sont spacieuses et très lumineuses, c'est vraiment très agréable. _dit Booth enchanté_.

- Et vous n'avez pas encore vu la pièce la plus lumineuse !

Elle se dirigea vers le bout du couloir où Booth et Brennan découvrirent un escalier qu'ils n'avaient pas encore aperçu.

- C'était le bureau de mon mari. C'était un homme important vous savez. Il a toujours adoré son bureau et je le soupçonne même d'avoir choisi cette maison uniquement pour cette pièce !

Arrivée en haut des escaliers, Sarah poussa la porte et pénétra dans ce qui avait du être un grenier à une certaine époque.

Les vitres teintées de couleurs laissaient diffuser une lumière quasi divine sur les meubles en acajou qui occupaient la pièce. Il y avait un imposant bureau près de la fenêtre avec un fauteuil en cuir qui n'appelait qu'à une chose : s'y asseoir. Un peu plus loin, une magnifique bibliothèque offrait un vaste choix de livres que l'on pouvait dévorer dans le petit salon disposé juste à côté.

Brennan se sentait complètement absorbée par l'atmosphère de ces lieux. C'était un endroit idéal pour écrire !

- Booth ! On prend cette maison à une condition : cette pièce, c'est ma pièce !

Il lui sourit. En pénétrant ici, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il puisse en être autrement.

- Bien sûr mon ange.

- La visite n'est pas terminée, _s'empressa de rajouter Sarah._

Brennan était encore sur un nuage alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine. Celle-ci était très fonctionnelle mais un peu vétuste. « Rien que Booth ne puisse réparer ! » se dit Brennan.

Pour clore cette visite, Sarah ouvrit une grande baie vitrée au bout de la cuisine et ils arrivèrent sur la terrasse. Elle était très jolie mais, ce qui les surprit le plus, c'était la taille du jardin. En effet, pour Washington, un terrain aussi grand semblait assez surréaliste. Puis Booth aperçut une verrière et il s'approcha vivement.

- Bones !! Viens voir. _Cria-t-il enthousiaste_.

- Une piscine couverte ?

- Parker va être complètement fou quand il va voir ça !

Brennan sourit : Booth était tellement heureux de faire plaisir à son fils que ça en devenait contagieux. Ils rejoignirent Sarah et Mr Strager à l'intérieur pour parler plus sérieusement.

- Bon, vous semblez très intéressé par la maison, n'est-ce pas ? _les interrogea l'agent immobilier._

- Oui, qui ne le serait pas.

- Bien. Cependant il y a quelques réserves...

- Quel genre de réserves ?

- Et bien, tout d'abord, c'est Madame Howell qui décide à qui elle souhaite vendre sa maison. Et jusqu'ici, on peut dire qu'elle a été… Très exigeante...

Il la regarda avec un sourire gêné alors qu'elle finissait son gâteau l'air de rien.

- Sachez, Mr Strager, que si ces jeunes gens sont d'accord alors ma maison est à eux ! Mais vous comprendrez que je ne pouvais pas vendre à un de ces couples ridicules qui semblaient avoir batti leur relation sur tout sauf sur l'amour !

Tempérance, Seeley, j'ai vu beaucoup de gens qui disaient s'aimer dans ma vie mais je suis assez douée pour savoir que, vous deux, c'est quelques chose de profond et de réel. Comme pour moi et mon Abraham. Il aurait voulu que je vende notre maison à des gens comme vous.

- Merci Sarah. _Répondit Booth en souriant sans réellement savoir quelle réaction il devait adopter._

- Quelles sont les autres réserves ? _demanda Brennan pour changer rapidement de sujet._

- Elles sont d'ordre financière. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, cette maison est particulièrement bien située. Elle bénéficie d'un vaste jardin, d'une piscine couverte et elle est plus grande que la majorité des maisons que vous avez visitées. Bien évidement cela représente un coup supplémentaire non négligeable.

- Combien ? _demanda Booth._

Comme si le chiffre était trop important, l'agent immobilier préféra glisser vers eux l'acte d'achat pré-remplit où l'on pouvait lire le prix.

- Pardon ? Mais ce n'est pas du tout le budget que je vous avais fixé ! Pourquoi vous nous avez laissé espérer en sachant très bien qu'on ne pouvait pas se le permettre ?

- Je suis désolé Mr Booth, mais c'est mon patron qui a insisté. Au vue de la notoriété du Dr Brennan, il s'est dit que, peut-être vous pourriez envisager d'élargir votre budget. _répondit Srager un peu paniqué._

- Là, ce n'est plus élargir, c'est exploser notre budget ! _vociféra Booth._

Brennan, sans rien dire, posa une main sur sa cuisse.

- On peut aller discuter dehors ?

- Il n'y à pas a discuter Tempérance !

- Booth ! _dit-elle plus sèchement_.

Elle se leva et il la suivit légèrement à contre cœur. Elle s'installa sur la balancelle face au jardin et invita Booth à faire de même en le saisissant par la main.

- Tempérance, je sais que tu vas insister mais…

- Je pourrais peut-être m'exprimer par moi-même non ? Pourquoi tu hésites ? Je t'ai dit que je pouvais payer.

- Mais enfin, je ne pourrais jamais te rembourser une telle somme ! Tu te rends comptes que je ne suis même pas sûr de gagner autant d'argent pendant le reste de ma vie ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me rembourser. Je t'ai proposé de te faire un cadeau. Et puis ça sera ma maison aussi je te rappelle.

- Jusqu'au procès… Et après quoi ? Tu comptes nous mettre à la porte pour récupérer ta maison ?

- Booth ! Comment tu peux dire ça !

Elle avait lâché brusquement sa main et paraissait très déçue de la réaction de son partenaire.

- Bones, je suis désolé… _il lui saisit la main à son tour._ Je ne peux pas te demander un tel sacrifice... J'ignore quelle est l'étendu de ta fortune mais, honnêtement, je pense qu'un tel achat représente beaucoup, même pour toi ! J'étais d'accord pour un prêt…Mmais je ne peux pas te demander de tout payer.

Il baissa les yeux alors que Brennan reprit en haussant légèrement le ton.

- Mais tu ne me demandes rien ! Et puis, si tu connaissais l'étendu de ma « fortune » comme tu dis, je t'assure que tu n'aurais pas autant de réserve ! Cet argent, je n'en fait rien à part des dons à diverses œuvres de charité. Pour une fois Booth, je voudrais utiliser cet argent d'une façon personnelle. Je voudrais faire plaisir à un ami. Je voudrais que tu acceptes. Et, quand tout ça sera fini, je te promets que je ne te demanderais rien. Cette maison, c'est la tienne et celle de Parker. Je rentrerais juste chez moi.

Il serra sa main un peu plus fort et leva ses yeux légèrement humide vers elle avec un tendre sourire. Puis alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout il la prit dans ses bras. Il chuchota à son oreille :

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour avoir une partenaire aussi géniale mais sache que cette maison sera toujours la tienne Bones… N'oublie pas qu'une pièce t'est déjà réservée !

Sans rien répondre, elle sourit et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son ami. Il n'y avait pas d'endroit où elle se sentait plus chez elle qu'ici… Non, pas dans cette maison mais au creux de ses bras qui représentaient tellement pour elle…

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi. Chacun profitait chacun de la chaleur corporelle de l'autre en cette journée d'automne qui annonçait un hiver proche. Puis, il fut temps de retourner à la réalité…

En silence, ils rejoignirent Mr Strager et Sarah sans même se rendre compte qu'ils se tenaient toujours par la main.

- Vous avez pris votre décision ?

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard puis donnèrent leur réponse qui annonçait une nouvelle étape dans leur plan.

**Appartement de Brennan, le vendredi matin.**

- On devrait commencer à préparer les cartons, non ? _demanda Brennan depuis le canapé tandis que Booth s'affairait à la cuisine._

- Oui, c'est certain ! Si on emménage lundi, il va falloir s'activer ! Mais toi, tu te contenteras de me regarder !

- Booth ! Depuis que je suis sortie de l'hôpital, les seules choses que tu m'autorise à faire seule sont : me laver et te regarder t'occuper de tout le reste ! Je ne vais pas mourir si je prépare deux cartons !

- Ecoutes : tant que tu n'es pas capable de m'empêcher physiquement de te maintenir au calme, c'est que tu as encore besoin de repos ! Quand tu iras vraiment mieux, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau si je t'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit !

Elle sourit sans qu'il puisse le voir. Définitivement, cet homme la connaissait mieux que personne... En effet, elle avait beau trouver cette convalescence longue, elle s'avérait nécessaire car les douleurs étaient toujours présentes et majorées par le moindre excès.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que Sarah déménage aussi vite ? Elle avait l'air de tellement tenir à cette maison.

- Je crois qu'elle est surtout pressée de se rapprocher de ses enfants. Et puis, elle avait l'air ravie qu'une si belle famille que la notre habite chez elle !

Ils rigolèrent mais quelque chose sonnait faux. Et, quand Booth s'assit à côté de Brennan avec le repas, il la sentit légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Hey Bones, un jour tout ça, ça sera pour de vrai.

- Quoi ? Toi et moi menant une parfaite vie de couple avec une grande maison et une ribambelle d'enfants ? _dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique._

- Le sarcasme, c'est mon rayon normalement. _dit-il pour tenter de la faire sourire._

- Désolée Booth mais tout cela me fait encore bizarre… Je me suis toujours défendue de vouloir une vie dénuée de toute attache et, aujourd'hui, je me retrouve à fabuler sur une vie que je n'aurais sans doute jamais !

- Je sais, c'est de ma faute…

- Non, j'ai choisi de t'aider. Mais cela me fait me poser beaucoup plus de questions que je ne l'aurais imaginé…

- Si tu as besoin de réponse… Je suis là Bones.

- Je sais Booth… Tu es toujours là…

Ils déjeunèrent en silence puis le téléphone de Booth retentit.

- Booth ?

- …

- Non Rebecca ! Tu ne peux pas partir demain ! C'est mon weekend avec Parker ! Et puis, on doit parler !

- …

- Ecoute, je passe le prendre demain, comme prévu, que ça te plaise ou non ! Et on aura une discussion. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire.

Quand il raccrocha le téléphone il semblait excédé.

- Tu ne lui as pas encore dit pour la demande de garde ?

- Non… Ni pour nous. Elle va être longue cette discussion…

- Au fait, Caroline a appelé pendant que tu te lavais. Elle a dit que le juge avait signé le papier d'assignation pour Rebecca. Elle devrait le recevoir demain matin. Elle ne pourra plus quitter Washington jusqu'au jugement sans devenir hors la loi. Et on doit tous voir le juge mardi matin.

- Tous ?

- Nous deux, Rebecca, son avocat, si elle décide d'en prendre un, Caroline et… Parker.

- Parker doit venir ?

- Oui. Apparemment le juge tient à rencontrer les enfants dès le début pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas manipuler par les adultes sans pouvoir donner leur avis.

Le visage de Booth se crispa. Il n'avait pas envie de mettre Parker au milieu de tout ça. Il aurait voulu lui épargner ce procès... Il aurait voulu qu'il garde son âme d'enfant peu plus longtemps encore intact un, sans être plongé si brutalement dans le monde impitoyable des adultes.

- Booth… Tout ça c'est pour son bien… Tu le sais.

- Oui mais ça ne rend pas forcément les choses plus faciles.

- Tu ne vas pas l'arracher à Rebecca, tu ne fais que demander une vraie garde partagée. Tu ne fais que jouer ton rôle de père Booth. Parker comprendra… Même Rebecca finira par comprendre…

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr Bones…

Brennan avait rarement vu Booth avoir des baisses de moral mais, ces dernier temps, ça devenait monnaie courante.

- On devrait faire quelque chose pour se changer les idées en attendant… Et si on allait faire quelques achats pour notre nouveau chez nous ?

Booth n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'on toqua à la porte de l'appartement. Il se leva pour ouvrir, oubliant même qu'il n'était pas chez lui.

- Sweets ??

- Agent Booth ! Moi aussi, je suis ravi de vous revoir ! _dit-il sur un ton sarcastique._

Booth était incapable de bouger ou de parler. Il avait imaginé mentir à beaucoup de monde mais il avait oublié le pire de tous…. Sweets. Même s'il le charriait à longueur de journée sur son jeune âge, il avait du admettre à de nombreuses reprises qu'il était plutôt doué en matière de décryptage des comportements humains…

- Vous me laissez rentrer Agent Booth ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'hésite encore… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? _demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux_.

- Une visite de courtoisie chez deux amis après une épreuve difficile… Enfin j'imagine…

- Rien à voir avec le fait que Bones et moi soyons finalement ensemble depuis plusieurs mois sans que vous n'ayez rien vu ?

- Peut-être que ça a… Légèrement joué sur ma décision de me déplacer jusqu'ici.

- Désolé Sweets mais inutile de venir boire un thé pour discuter de ça. Nous ne vous dirons rien de plus !

- Booth, laisse-le entrer. Tu ne vas pas le mettre à la porte alors qu'il a fait tout ce chemin !

_Alors vos impressions ? _

_ps :N'oublie pas que cette fic est aussi là grâce à Lilou004, laissez lui un mot aussi please !_


	11. Chapter 11

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais c'est très intense lol ! J'espère que vous apprécierez la petite surprise !!!_

Sweets pénétra dans l'appartement avec son sourire de vainqueur et Brennan lui proposa de s'installer au salon.

- Bones, ta machine à café fait encore des siennes. On dirait que je ne l'ai toujours pas apprivoisée on dirait.

- J'arrive. Désolée Sweets, on revient tout de suite.

Dès qu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, Booth la plaqua dans un coin où Sweets ne pourrait pas les entendre.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de le laisser entrer ! Déjà qu'il est curieux d'habitude, on ne va jamais s'en sortir avec toutes ses questions.

- Je me suis dis que c'était l'occasion idéale pour tester notre plan et… si ça passe avec lui, alors ça passera avec n'importe qui !

Booth n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle mais il rapprocha encore un peu plus son visage du sien. Leurs deux corps étaient quasiment collés et la tension était à son comble.

- Et s'il ne nous croit pas… Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Tu as pensé à ça ?

- Booth… J'ai confiance en nous ! Et puis nous avons bien répété notre histoire ! Les faits sont clairs, précis et datés !

- Bones… Les faits, c'est toi… Sweets, ce sont les sentiments ! Et là, il va falloir mettre la dose ! tu peux me croire…

Booth avait posé ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches sur le plan de travail où Brennan était maintenant quasiment assise. Sa bouche était juste à côté de son visage et il venait de souffler ses quelques mots près de l'oreille de sa partenaire.

Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne… Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point son parfum était envoûtant… Ou, peut-être, était-ce son odeur naturelle… L'odeur de sa peau… Non ! Vraiment, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne…

- Mais… Les sentiments ne sont pas quantifiables….

- Bones… Oh et puis, zut ! Arrête d'être aussi littérale ! Ça devient vraiment énervant ! _dit-il en s'écartant d'elle et en posant les tasses de café sur le plateau._

Elle pouvait prédire la moindre de ses réactions et, une fois de plus, elle en avait profité pour se soustraire à une situation qui la troublait. En évitant son regard elle posa le sucre à côté des tasses et ajouta.

- Et toi, arrête de manquer de confiance en nous. Je suis sûre qu'on va être très convaincants !

Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

- La Brennan optimiste me plait beaucoup finalement ! Ça fait un peu bizarre au début mais quand on s'habitue, c'est agréable.

Elle rigola et lui donna sa petite tape rituelle sur l'épaule.

Sweets les observait de loin sans réussir à capter leurs mots. Ils semblaient indéniablement plus proche que d'habitude et Brennan avait une tendresse envers Booth qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit aussi grande.

Quand Angela était passée le voir ce matin à son bureau complètement affolée, il lui avait d'abord assuré qu'elle se trompait. Ses deux patients préférés ne pouvaient pas entretenir une telle relation sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte. Puis, petit à petit, une certaine panique l'avait gagné lui aussi. Et si c'était lui qui s'était trompé ? Il avait ouvert son manuscrit et relu l'ensemble de ses notes… Plusieurs fois… Des détails troublants lui avaient alors sauté aux yeux… Mais comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Il fallait qu'il les étudie de nouveau à la lumières de ses nouveaux événements.

- Ne vous installez pas trop bien Sweets.

- Pourquoi Agent Booth ?

- Je ne voudrais pas que cette conversation s'éternise, nous avons pas mal de choses à faire…

- Désolé si je vous dérange mais… Il faillait absolument que j'éclaircisse ça avec vous.

- « ça » ? C'est comme « ça » que vous qualifiez notre relation ? Je pense qu'elle mérite un peu plus de considération !

- Désolé Agent Booth, _dit Sweets légèrement confus._

- Bon qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? _l'interrogea vivement Brennan, comme si la perspective de se confronter à Sweets était un chalenge pour elle qui adorait les défis._

- Quand ? ... Quand est-ce que tout ça a commencé exactement ?

Booth regarda Brennan : elle avait envie de répondre, il pouvait le voir à la lueur dans ses yeux… Il avait peur. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle mais, son avenir avec son fils dépendait de ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Après que le fossoyeur ait enlevé Booth, quand je l'ai ramené chez lui, il s'est passé quelque chose… C'est la première nuit que nous avons passé tous les deux.

- Comment ça s'est passé exactement ?

- Wow Sweets ! Je n'ai jamais donné les détails de ma vie sexuelle à qui que ce soit. Et le fait que, désormais, cela se passe avec Bones ne veut certainement pas dire que vous en saurez plus !

- Je ne parle pas de l'aspect sexuel Agent Booth ! Pourquoi pensez-vous toujours que tout ce que je dis se rapporte plus ou moins au sexe ?

- Parce que vous avez douze ans !

Brennan pouvait voir que la situation mettait Booth mal à l'aise et, s'il continuait comme ça, elle sentait que Sweets n'allait pas tarder à remarquer que quelque chose clochait.

- De quoi voulez-vous parler exactement Sweets ?

- Après tous ces actes manqués, tous ces sous-entendus et tous ces signes que vous ne sembliez pas percevoir mais qui sautaient aux yeux du reste du monde, après tout ça, j'aimerais savoir quel a été le déclique. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait franchir cette ligne ?

Tempérance leva timidement les yeux vers Booth. Y avait-il tant de choses à côté desquelles elle passait ? Tant de choses qu'elle s'efforçait à ne pas voir ? Cette question bouillonnait dans son esprit d'une façon qui lui était peu coutumière. Elle devait faire cesser ça, inventer un nouveau mensonge pour répondre à Sweets… Ou plutôt détourner la vérité…

- Il a failli mourir Sweets, j'ai eu peur de le perdre sans qu'il ne sache jamais ce que je ressentais vraiment pour lui.

- Attendez une minute ! C'est vous qui avait fait le premier pas ?

- Sweets ! Est-ce qu'on pourrait garder un peu de mystère ! Cette histoire, c'est la notre ! Nous n'avons pas envie que vous vous insinuiez dans notre relation !

- Je comprends Agent Booth, _dit-il déçu._

- Alors, vous nous croyez ?

Booth fusilla sa partenaire du regard sans qu'elle ne comprenne réellement pourquoi.

- Honnêtement Dr Brennan, après avoir assisté à la scène de Booth vous sortant de cette école et vous délivrant un dernier baiser de désespoir… Je savais que quelque chose m'avait échappé. Bien sûr, j'en ignorais l'ampleur… Je vais devoir réécrire une bonne partie de mon livre.

- C'est très triste Sweets ! Allez, je crois que nous avons assez discuté ! Au revoir !

Booth se leva et indiqua la porte à Sweets. Celui-ci la franchit, ayant à peine le temps de dire au revoir avant qu'elle ne se referme brutalement sur lui. Booth, toujours une main sur la poignée, prit une grande inspiration et se tourna lentement vers Brennan qui l'avait rejoint.

- « Un dernier baiser de désespoir » ? Tu m'as embrassé ?

- Tu étais morte, ça ne compte pas… Si ?

- Booth, ce n'est pas un sujet qui prête à rire!

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ! Mais, tu as bien avoué à Sweets que tu avais eu peur de me perdre sans que je sache vraiment ce que tu ressentais. C'est pareil pour moi… Sauf que, pour moi, j'ai cru qu'il était trop tard…

- De quoi tu parles Booth ? Je jouais juste mon rôle !

- Ah oui ! Et, ce soir là, après mon enlèvement, quand tu t'es endormie dans mes bras en pleurant, je devais en conclure quoi ?

- Que… Que j'avais eu peur de perdre un ami qui m'est cher…

- Un ami… Désolé Bones mais, un jour, il faudra que tu regardes les choses en face.

Il était furieux. Comment pouvait-elle oser dire ça après cette fameuse nuit… Oui, ils n'avaient pas choisi cette soirée-là pour rien ! Ce jour-là, il s'était bien passé quelque chose…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- _J'ai pris du chinois, le thaï était fermé._

- _Le chinois fera l'affaire… Je n'ai pas très faim…_

- _Vous savez que s'il y a bien une chose qui m'inquiète, c'est quand vous n'avez pas faim Booth._

_Il lui fit un sourire qui se transforma en grimace quand il s'assit dans le canapé._

- _Vous avez encore mal ?_

- _Oui, mais j'ai connu pire._

_Elle s'installa à côté de lui et commença à déballer la nourriture._

- _Pas moi…murmura Brennan en pensant à la journée qui venait de s'écouler et sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait dit ça à voie haute._

- _Pardon ? Vous avez un problème Bones ?_

_Elle s'enfonça dans le canapé et porta sa bière à ses lèvres, les yeux perdu dans le vide._

- _Bones ?_

- _Non Booth, ça va, arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour moi sans arrêt ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai failli mourir aujourd'hui !_

- _Ne vous énervez pas et dites-moi plutôt ce qu'il y a ?_

- _Comment vous pouvez me demander ça ! Je viens de vivre la pire journée de ma vie !_

- _Pire que quand vos parents sont partis ?_

- _Je… Je ne sais pas Booth ! Oui, peut-être ! Se faire abandonner une fois c'est une chose difficile mai,s deux fois… ça aurait été… Booth… _

_Elle s'était mise à crier mais son nom avait fini étouffé dans un sanglot._

_Des larmes coulaient maintenant abondement sur ses joues. Il avait ressenti son désespoir quand elle l'avait appelé depuis l'hélicoptère. Mais là, elle comparait sa disparition à celle de ses parents et, pour elle, il savait tout ce que cela représentait. Finalement, elle avait fait de lui sa famille_

- _Bones… reprit-il d'une voie douce._

- _Non Booth ! Vous devez me promettre de ne plus jamais me laisser ! Je sais que, rationnellement, ça n'a aucun sens mais…_

- _Hey Bones…._

_Alors que la voix de sa partenaire était encore mêlée de sanglots, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras._

- _Ne me laissez plus jamais ! dit-elle en se débattant._

_Il la laissa faire sachant que dans ses coups s'évacuait un peu de toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée aujourd'hui. Puis, il resserra son étreinte pour que, enfin, elle s'abandonne complètement dans ses dans ses bras et que ses muscles, jusqu'ici contracté, se relâche au contact de son corps._

- _Je ne vous laisserais jamais… rationnellement ou pas, je vous le promets… Je ne vous abandonnerais pas._

_Elle pleurait encore, secouée par ses sanglots, tandis qu'il la berçait doucement. Les autres lui avaient raconté la journée en détail : La réaction de Brennan face au fossoyeur quand elle avait su où il était, la façon dont elle avait secoué Jared pour qu'ils les aident, tous ces moments d'incertitude où Angela avait du la rassurer… Il savait bien par quoi elle était passée… Il avait vécu la même chose deux ans auparavant._

_Finalement elle s'éloigna de lui avec un air un peu gêné._

- _Je vais vous laisser vous reposer… vous devez en avoir besoin…_

- _Vous savez ce dont j'ai besoin ? D'un bon film et de compagnie… Une vraie compagnie, pas celle d'un fantôme…_

- _En fait, j'avais loué un film… Juste au cas où…_

_Il sourit._

- _Vous me connaissez bien Bones… Quel film ?_

- _Casablanca avec Ingrid Bergman et Humphrey Bogart…_

- _Vraiment bien…_

_Brennan glissa le DVD dans le lecteur et Booth déplia la couverture qu'il enroula autour d'eux quand elle vint le rejoindre. Tacitement, il lui proposa une place au creux de ses bras et elle vint se recroqueviller contre lui. Bien vite le sommeil les gagna et ils passèrent leur première nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

En plongeant son regard dans le sien, Brennan avait eu comme un flash… Oui, ce soir-là, ce n'était pas dans les bras d'un ami qu'elle s'était endormie…

Dans son regard, il pouvait voir qu'elle n'était pas prête… Tout ça c'était trop de sentiments, c'était trop fort pour son cœur qui ne savait pas comment aimer… Mais, un jour elle serait prête et, ça, il n'en doutait pas.

- Bon, on ne devait pas aller faire des courses ? _dit-il, finalement résigné._

Il avait baissé les bras… Pourtant cette fois-ci, il aurait peut être suffi d'un pas en avant… Juste un pas.

- Je… Je vais me préparer.

**Appartement de Brennan, le vendredi soir.**

Très vite, l'ambiance s'était détendue et ils avaient passé un très bon après-midi à hésiter entre le « rouge des îles » et le « vert givré » pour repeindre leur chambre, à voguer d'un rayon à l'autre pour succomber aux envies de chacun, des plus légitimes aux plus saugrenues…

Quand le SUV fut rempli d'objets de décoration et de jeux pour Parker, Booth estima qu'ils avaient assez dépensé d'argent et qu'il était grand temps de rentrer.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, les bras uniquement chargés des quelques courses alimentaires qu'ils avaient eu le temps de faire, et ils déposèrent le tout sur la table de Brennan en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

- 4 heures de courses ! Tu veux ma mort Bones !

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas moi qui aie insisté pour repasser trois fois au rayon plomberie parce que je n'avais pas LA clé adéquate pour dévisser LE boulon tartempion !

- Mais qui sera bien contente d'avoir de l'eau chaude pour faire la vaisselle quand j'aurais passé des heures à tout remettre en état ?

- Parce que je suis assignée à la vaisselle ?

- Arg !! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu interprètes tout ! Je ne suis pas macho retardé ! Je n'aime pas particulièrement les tâches ménagères mais je n'ai jamais dit que je te laisserai tout faire.

- Je sais Booth… Je blaguais ! _dit-elle en rigolant._

- Une blague, tiens donc… Le Dr Brennan se dévergonde on dirait !

- Je fais souvent des blagues Booth !

- Tu sais, à partir du moment où tu te sens obligée de préciser que c'est une blague, c'est que ça n'en est pas vraiment une !

- Booth !

Ils savaient toujours aussi bien se chamailler… Après avoir sorti toutes les courses, Brennan commença à préparer des lasagnes végétariennes.

- Euh… Je vais chercher quelque chose dans ma voiture. Je reviens.

- Ok, ça n'est pas encore cuit de toute façon.

Elle était en train d'étaler la béchamel quand elle entendit de grands bruits dans le couloir. Elle se précipita pour ouvrir la porte. Booth était devant l'ascenseur, traînant un gros carton sur le sol. Tout en l'aidant pour le rentrer dans l'appartement elle l'interrogea.

- Booth ! Pourquoi vous aviez besoin de monter la TV ?

- Pour la regarder, quelle question !

- On n'en a pas besoin !

- On a toujours besoin d'une TV Bones ! Et puis, on risque d'en avoir encore plus besoin ce week-end !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parker…

Elle ferma la porte tandis qu'il retirait le scotch de l'emballage.

- Quoi Parker ?

- Et bien, Parker est là ce week-end. _Dit-il surpris qu'elle ne s'en souvienne plus puis, il fronça les sourcils._ Tu préfères que j'emmène Parker chez moi ? Tu as peur que nous envahissions ton espace ? Je pourrais comprendre Bones, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Booth, tu crois que personne ne va trouver ça louche que l'on ne passe pas le week-end tous les trois ?

- Si… Peut-être mais, tout ça, c'est beaucoup de sacrifices pour toi. Tu dois déjà me supporter 24h/24 en ce moment…

- J'avoue que ce n'est pas facile, _dit-elle en souriant. _Mais je ne disais pas ça pour ça… Je ne comprends juste pas le rapport entre Parker et la TV.

Booth laissa échapper, un « Ah », se sentant un peu bête. Bien sûr qu'elle passerait le week-end avec eux, bien sûr qu'elle s'occuperait de Parker et bien sûr qu'elle ferait tout ça avec le sourire. Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, elle n'avait jamais réellement protesté face à cette situation qui, pour certaines personnes, aurait était invivable. Elle se demandait juste comment faire pour que tout ça paraisse crédible, rajoutant un peu plus de ciment à cette histoire conçue de toute pièce. Booth était un peu perdu : parfois la frontière entre fiction et réalité devenait tellement fine que tout cela lui semblait vrai. Comme si, ce soir, il allait se glisser sous ses draps, la prendre dans ses bras et s'endormir à ses côtés… Comme tous les couples…

- Booth ? Tu ne comptes pas m'expliquer ?

- C'est un petit garçon de sept ans, il n'y a rien à expliquer. Les enfants aiment les dessins animés, et, parfois, les parents aiment que les enfants aiment les dessins animés ! Tu verras.

Il brancha les câbles et elle retourna vers la cuisine… Elle verrait ? Elle verrait quoi ? Que Parker aime les dessins animés ? Que parfois elle sera contente qu'il se cale devant la TV ? Que, quand elle aura des enfants, ils aimeront eux aussi la télévision ? Ou… Que, quand les enfants sont absorbés par la télévision, les parents peuvent se livrer à de toutes autres activités… Elle détestait quand Booth était évasif. Quand elle devait se poser des questions à cause de lui.

Ils mangèrent en silence sur un font musical puis Booth débarrassa et fit la vaisselle malgré les protestations de sa partenaire. Il lui fit prendre ses médicaments et s'installa dans le sofa.

Elle était assise en tailleur, son ordinateur ouvert sur ses genoux et semblait très concentrée. Il ferma l'écran et elle releva brusquement la tête.

- Booth ! Heureusement que j'ai sauvegardé ce que j'écrivais, tu aurais pu tout effacer !

- Je ne suis pas un as en informatique mais je ne pense pas Bones !

Elle exprima une petite moue énervée et il lui arracha l'appareil des mains pour le poser un peu plus loin.

- Booth, j'ai besoin de travailler !

- Ce dont tu as besoin, c'est de repos ! Et tu sais quoi ? La télévision est aussi là pour ça !

Il attrapa la télécommande et zappa jusqu'à tomber sur « Légende d'automne ».

- Voilà un film qui va te plaire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Brad Pitt, des histoires d'amours passionnelles… Enfin, je veux dire que ça plait aux femmes en général.

- Brad Pitt ?

- Bones ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas Brad Pitt quand même ! Tu es irrécupérable !

- Je ne dois pas être une de ces femmes « en général »,. _reprit-elle doucement._

- Non, tu es tout sauf ça… Tu es extraordinaire… _dit-il en plongeant longuement ses yeux dans les siens. _Et puis, ça me laisse un tas de choses à te faire découvrir.

Il lui sourit tendrement puis aperçut un léger frisson la parcourir. Ignorant que c'était juste sa main qui venait de frôler sa cuisse, il crut qu'elle avait froid.

- Je vais chercher une couverture.

Quand il revint, elle paraissait absorbée par le film qui avait commencé. Il s'assit et lui déposa la couverture sur les épaules. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle jeta un regard vers lui, comme s'il y avait une question qu'elle n'osait pas poser. Instinctivement, il ouvrit un bras vers elle et, sans un mot, elle se glissa vers lui et retrouva la chaleur de son étreinte.

Ainsi, ils passèrent leur deuxième nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_Votre avis nous intéresse toujours autant, alors une tite reviews please !!!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Délais tenus !! Malgré.... des soucis perso... J'espère que vous aimerez autant ce chapitre que nous..._

Quand Booth ouvrit les yeux, il se rappela où il avait passé la nuit. Il commençait déjà à craindre pour son dos mais, à sa plus grande surprise, il était étonnement bien installé. Il était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé de sa partenaire, enroulé dans une épaisse couverture et sa tête reposait sur un oreiller moelleux. Tout en se demandant comment il avait pu finir sa nuit ainsi, il commença à s'étirer et à se frotter les yeux.

Quand il réussit enfin à les ouvrir, il se sentit observé. Une magnifique jeune femme brune était installée dans le large fauteuil en cuir à côté du sofa et semblait se réchauffer les mains autour de son mug. Elle avait enfilée une grosse paire de chaussettes et un pull sur lequel ses cheveux retombaient en cascade. Ses pieds étaient remontés sur le fauteuil pour fuir la froideur du sol. Elle soufflait doucement sur son café et la fumée semblait dessiner des formes inquiétantes dans les airs.

Son regard surmontait sa tasse pour se poser sur le visage de son partenaire. Quand les yeux de Booth croisèrent les siens, elle esquissa un sourire… Simplement. Elle était baignée dans les premiers rayons du soleil apportés par l'aube. Des petites particules virevoltaient autour d'elle… Elle était juste magnifique…

Ils s'observaient en silence… Jusqu'à ce que Booth exprime à son tour un tendre sourire et qu'elle porte sa tasse à ses lèvres.

- Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?

Le liquide brulant coula lentement dans sa gorge, lui apportant un peu de la chaleur dont elle manquait. Non, elle ne répondrait pas à cette question… Pas encore…

- Un certain temps…

- Ce n'est pas une réponse ça…

- Assez longtemps pour avoir préparé de quoi remplir ton estomac… Il y a du café chaud et des croissants dans la cuisine. Je vais prendre une douche.

- Tu ne manges pas ? Je t'ai déjà dit que tu devrais prendre un vrai petit déjeuner ! Une tasse de café n'est pas un repas à part entière…

Elle s'était levée un sourire toujours sur ses lèvres, tout en sachant très bien que le mâle alpha hyper protecteur qu'il était allait encore lui faire la morale sur ses habitudes alimentaires. Puis elle avait rejoint la salle de bain sans prendre la peine de se défendre une fois de plus sur ce sujet.

Encore perplexe sur ce réveil surréaliste, Booth prit un peu de temps pour se remémorer ce qui venait de se passer… Sa partenaire l'observait depuis combien de temps exactement ? Avait-il rêvé ou est-ce que quelque chose avait changé dans son regard ? Quelque chose de quasiment imperceptible. Pas assez important pour savoir ce que c'était, mais juste assez pour qu'il se sente complètement déstabilisé.

Quand il sortit à son tour de la salle de bain, Brennan se leva précipitamment pour attraper son manteau et les clés du SUV.

- Booth ! Tu devrais te dépêcher, on va être en retard. Pas la peine de créer un nouveau sujet de discorde entre Rebecca et toi !

- Tu veux venir chercher Parker avec moi ?

- Et bien… Je pensais que je devais venir… Tu sais pour la crédibilité…

- Oui… Je sais mais tu n'es pas obligée.

- Personne ne m'oblige à faire quoique ce soit Booth. Si je le fais, c'est juste que c'est important.

- D'accord. Tu pourras occuper Parker pendant que je parle avec Rebecca. Ça lui fera du bien un visage amical et souriant si ses parents sont en train de se disputer.

- C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit que j'ai un visage amical et souriant… Surtout avec les enfants.

- Tu as changé Bones…

- Oui certains éléments extérieurs ont de drôles d'effets sur moi actuellement.

- Des éléments extérieurs ? Il faudra me les présenter…

Il avait dit ça en lui ouvrant la porte pour quitter l'appartement. Et, une fois de plus, ils échangèrent un sourire qui en disait long…

Ils marchaient pour rejoindre la voiture de Booth. Leurs respirations créaient une abondante condensation dans les airs. C'était le début de l'hiver et les températures à Washington DC avaient, comme d'habitude, chuté de plusieurs degrés en quelques jours. Brennan croisa ses bras pour conserver un peu de chaleur et Booth passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'approcher de lui et lui transmettre un peu de la sienne.

**Maison de Rebecca**

Quand elle descendit de la voiture, Brennan découvrit la maison de Rebecca pour la première fois. C'était une petite maison de banlieue, petite mais assez cosy. Tempérance avait déjà remarqué à quel point leur nouvelle maison était proche de l'école de Parker et, quand Booth avait emprunté la bretelle d'autoroute menant chez Rebecca, elle avait réalisé qu'ils vivraient à peine dix minutes de chez elle… Booth n'avait vraiment pas choisi cette maison par hasard.

- Prête ?

- Prête… Prêt ?

- J'espère…

Elle lui adressa un regard rassurant et, d'un pas décidé, ils se présentèrent à la porte. Rebecca vint ouvrir. Brennan l'avait toujours vu bien habillée et très soignée mais, aujourd'hui, elle semblait un peu dépassée par les évènements. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas dû croiser l'ombre d'une brosse ce matin et elle semblait vêtue pour aller courir son jogging. Ses yeux étaient cernés et son salon ressemblait plus à un chantier qu'à autre chose.

A la vue de son ex-compagne ainsi, le visage de Booth s'assombrit. Leur discussion allait être encore plus douloureuse que prévue. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de dire « bonjour » et s'adressa à Booth sur un ton sévère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? _dit elle en désignant Brennan._

- Becca… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je suis en plein déménagement Seeley. Je pars la semaine prochaine et je n'ai aucune envie qu'une étrangère mette les pieds chez moi alors que je suis dans cet état ! _dit-elle en désignant sa tenue._

- Ce n'est pas une étrangère ! Elle… Ecoute, j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire. On peut rentrer ?

Alors que Rebecca semblait encore hésitante, une tête blonde se présenta à la porte en passant devant sa mère.

- Dr Bones !! _cria Parker en se jetant dans les bras de Brennan._

Booth se relaxa un peu devant cette image attendrissante.

- Même pas de câlin pour ton vieux père ? Les enfants, c'est plus ce que c'était, moi je vous le dis !

Parker rigola et passa dans les bras de son père.

- Hey, tu sais quoi bonhomme ? J'ai une super idée ! Pourquoi tu ne mettrais pas un manteau et tu n'irais pas montrer le jardin à Bones pendant que je discute avec Maman ?

- Ouais ! Viens Dr Bones, on va faire de la balançoire !

Elle se retrouva tirée par la manche et adressa un regard d'encouragement à Booth.

**Jardin**

Parker fit faire le tour du jardin à Brennan en lui montrant le super panier de basket que son Drew lui avait installé et le portique sur lequel étaient accroché deux balançoires par d'épaisses chaînes. Tempérance crut d'abord qu'il allait lui demander de faire un concours de « qui monte le plus haut » comme elle en avait l'habitude avec Russ étant enfant. Mais finalement, il s'assit sagement en regardant ses pieds d'un air un peu confus.

Brennan paniquait intérieurement : rire avec les enfants étaient quelque chose qu'elle commençait à savoir faire mais discuter de choses sérieuses la mettait encore mal à l'aise.

- Ça ne va pas Parker ? _tenta-t-elle._

- Tu connais la Californie ?

Ses pires craintes se réalisaient… Il l'avait choisi elle pour se confier. Elle lui jeta un regard mais il avait toujours les yeux fixés au sol_. Ça pourrait être pire,_ songea telle… _Ça pourrait ne pas être_ _Parker_. Avec lui, les choses étaient souvent plus facile et elle ignorait pourquoi.

- Oui je connais un peu. Ton père et moi avons mené une enquête à Los Angeles il y a quelques années.

- Et c'est comment ?

- C'est bien, il fait beaucoup plus chaud qu'à Washington et il ne neige pas en hiver ce qui évite beaucoup des désagréments liés à cette saison.

- Il neige pas ! C'est nul ! Je déteste Los Angeles ! Je veux rester ici ! Avec papa ! Et avec toi !

Brennan ressentit un pincement au cœur : comment avait-elle pu oublier à quel point les enfants aimaient la neige, à quel point elle aimait la neige quand elle était petite ?

- Tu sais, ton père et moi, on aimerait beaucoup que tu restes aussi. Il discute avec ta maman pour essayer d'arranger les choses.

- Tu crois qu'il va réussir ?

Il la regardait maintenant les yeux pleins d'inquiétude.

- Ton père est très fort pour arranger les choses…

- Ce matin, maman m'a crié dessus parce que je voulais pas mettre mes affaires dans des cartons. Elle a vraiment l'air de vouloir partir.

- Et ton père veut vraiment que tu restes…

- Comment tu le sais ?

- On discute beaucoup tous les deux en ce moment…

- Maman dit que vous avez une drôle de relation tous les deux… Je comprends pas ce qu'elle veut dire.

- C'est compliqué Parker…

- Mais, Papa et toi, c'est comme Maman et Drew ? Papa dit que c'est différent, mais, quand je suis avec vous, c'est comme avec eux.

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Non, elle n'aimait pas mentir aux enfants, même pour la bonne cause. Mais Parker semblait déjà tellement convaincu qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux…

- Tu aimerais que ton père et moi ce soit comme ta maman et Drew ?

- Oui, j'adorerais ça ! Et puis papa aussi !

D'abord surprise par cette réplique de Parker, elle tenta de reprendre contenance.

- Et bien, tous les deux, nous avons décidé de vivre ensemble.

- Comme des amoureux ?

- … Euh oui… Comme des amoureux.

- Trop cool ! Tu vas venir vivre dans son appartement ?

- Non, avec ton père, on a acheté une nouvelle maison.

- Juste à vous ?

- Non, à nous mais aussi à toi Parker. Si tout ce passe bien, ce sera aussi ta maison.

Le petit garçon affichait maintenant un immense sourire.

- On y va ce week-end ?

- Non, on emménage à partir de lundi seulement.

- Et ce weekend, on va où alors ?

- Tu préfères aller où ?

- Chez toi ! Je pourrais aller dans la piscine ?

- Bien sûr, _répondit-elle en souriant_.

- La méga class !

Oui, avec Parker, les choses étaient plus simples : les éléments difficiles de la vie semblaient glisser sur lui et il n'en prenait que le meilleur. Etait-ce propre aux enfants ? Si c'était le cas, Brennan comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi le fait d'avoir des enfants était un si grand bonheur. Avec eux, on revenait à l'essentiel. Juste un bon moment passer à rigoler en faisant de la balançoire ou en mangeant une bonne glace. Pas de faux semblant, pas de déception, fidèle à eux-même, ils étaient toujours une source de joie.

**Dans le salon de Rebecca**

Booth s'était glissé entre deux piles de cartons pour aller s'assoir sur le canapé. Rebecca le rejoignit. Elle baissa les yeux et Booth posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Becca, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Elle le regarda, ses yeux étaient encore rouge et il devina qu'elle avait pleuré il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Mais son visage semblait toujours fermé face au regard interrogateur de Booth.

- Ça ne te regarde pas… Toi, dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu es venu avec elle. Je n'ai jamais amené Drew chez toi il me semble et pourtant c'est bien plus qu'un collègue.

- Justement, elle est plus qu'une collègue…

- Alors ça y est, vous avez franchi le pas ? _dit-elle sur un ton légèrement méprisant._

- Oui… Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça. Enfin si, en partie…

- Si toi aussi tu veux m'empêcher de partir, tu n'y arriveras pas, je te préviens tout de suite ! Tu peux déjà rentrer chez toi !

- Moi aussi ? Tu ne te serais pas disputée avec Drew au sujet de ton départ ?

Son regard devint assassin et son ton encore plus rude.

- Je t'ai dit que ça ne te regardait pas. Alors dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire et laisse-moi, j'ai des choses à faire.

- Ecoutes, ce que je vais te dire ne vas pas te faire plaisir, mais je veux que tu saches que je fais ça pour Parker, pas contre toi.

- Mais de quoi tu parles Seeley ?

- J'ai déposé une demande de garde de partagée pour Parker au juge des affaires familiales. Je compte bien garder mon fils près de moi Becca, et tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'aller jusqu'au bout !

- Quoi ? Mais tu délires ! Après sept ans, tu n'as aucune chance qu'on te prenne au sérieux ! Parker est très bien avec moi et aucun juge ne te le confira, à toi et ta nouvelle conquête !

- Arrête de parler d'elle comme ça ! Je suis avec elle maintenant ! Et c'est tout sauf une nouvelle « conquête » comme tu dis si bien !

- Laisse-moi rire ! Cette femme est peut-être brillante sur le plan intellectuel mais…

- Mais quoi ? Vas-y, termine ta pensée !

- Enfin Seeley, ouvre les yeux, elle est froide et complètement incompétente avec les enfants !

- Comment oses-tu dire ça de la femme qui a sauvé la vie de notre fils ! Elle a faillit mourir pour lui !

- N'importe quelle personne de bon sens aurait fait la même chose !

- Rebecca ! Tu… _sa voie tremblait tellement il était en colère contre elle et sa mauvaise fois, _Tiens voilà le papier d'assignation, tu ne peux plus quitter Washington jusqu'à l'audience chez le juge mardi ! Et Drew est également vivement convié !

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Seeley ! Si tu persistes, tout le monde va en pâtir ! Parker le premier !

- Oh si je peux le faire et je ne vais pas me gêner ! Je pense que, ce qui est bon pour lui, c'est de continuer à nous voir tous les deux ! C'est mon fils aussi !

Il s'était levé brutalement et dirigé vers le jardin.

- Parker, va chercher tes affaires bonhomme ! On décolle !

Le petit garçon se dirigea vers sa chambre en courant tandis que Brennan marchait vers Booth d'un air inquiet.

- Ça va ? _lui demanda-t-elle discrètement sans que Rebecca ne puisse entendre._

- On en parlera à la maison…

Il glissa une main dans son dos pour la conduire à l'intérieur et, à sa grande surprise, Brennan fit de même en lui adressant un petit sourire. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, comme pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle faisait, du temps qu'elle prenait pour son fils et lui, pour la remercier d'exister tout simplement…

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Rebecca se dressa devant eux avec un air furieux sur le visage.

- Pour le moment, tu n'as toujours aucun droit sur lui ! Ce week-end, il reste là !

- Rebecca soit raisonnable : c'est mon week-end !

- Non, c'est le week-end que je t'ai gracieusement accordé !

Booth sentait la rage monter en lui et, sans la main qui lui caressait doucement le dos pour l'apaiser, il se serait sans doute mis à hurler. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu quoique ce soit à dire, quelqu'un mit définitivement un terme à cette conversation.

- Je pars avec Papa et Bones !

- Parker !

- Quoi ? Je suis grand maintenant ! J'ai le droit de voir Papa quand j'en ai envie !

Il se glissa entre eux pour ouvrir la porte, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa mère. Puis, une fois sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna.

- Vous venez ?

Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, Booth adressa un regard désolé à Rebecca et il entraina Brennan à la suite de Parker vers le SUV.

**Appartement de Brennan.**

Le trajet en voiture s'était fait en silence. Parker regardait d'un œil inquiet par la fenêtre en se demandant s'il venait de trahir sa mère ou de soutenir son père. Booth regardait son fils dans le rétroviseur en se demandant si tout ça était vraiment une bonne chose pour lui. Et Brennan regardait Booth en se demandant où tout ça allait les mener.

Dès que Parker eut mis un pied dans l'appartement, il se sentit comme chez lui. Booth lui avait arrangé la chambre d'ami et le petit garçon était ravi d'avoir un lit deux places. Tout en sautant sur celui-ci, il criait à Brennan à quel point son appartement était génial !

Tout en tentant de calmer son fils et en se retenant de rigoler de ses pitreries, Booth appuya sur le bouton du répondeur.

« Vous avez deux nouveaux messages :

- Brennan, c'est Mark… Je suis en ville pour quelques jours et je me demandais si on pouvait se voir… Tu sais juste un soir, pas de prise de tête, pas d'engagement, juste un bon moment, comme avant… Rappelle-moi.

- Euh… Dr Brennan, c'est Anita Flemings, l'infirmière à domicile. Je suis désolée mais j'ai un empêchement et je ne pourrais pas passer cette après-midi pour vos pansements. Si vous avec besoin du numéro d'une autre infirmière, n'hésitez pas à me contacter.

Fin des nouveaux messages. »

Booth se sentit un peu gêné d'avoir fait comme chez lui et il regarda Brennan avec un petit rictus.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- …Mark ? Tu l'as revu ?

- Non.

- Ah…

Elle continuait à s'affairé dans la cuisine sans se préoccuper de la réaction de Booth jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'il était toujours là, planté devant elle.

- Quoi Booth ?

- Tu vas le rappeler ?

- … Enfin Booth ! Ça ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit.

Son visage se détendit d'un coup et il commença à l'aider. Parker déballait toujours ses affaires dans sa chambre et Booth se dit qu'il pouvait parler librement avec sa partenaire.

- Tu sais… Si tu as certain besoin, je peux comprendre. Si tu es discrète, ça ne pose pas de problème. Ça peut durer plusieurs mois cette histoire… Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois frustrée à cause de moi.

- Ça va, je serais me contenir ! Et puis c'est trop risqué, non ?... A moins que… Tu comptes… _elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais Booth saisit parfaitement l'insinuation._

- Non… Non, bien sûr que non Bones !

- Alors parfait, nous sommes d'accord.

- Oui Bones, sur la même longueur d'ondes, comme d'habitude !

- Je ne vois pas ce que la mesure de phénomènes périodiques vient faire là-dedans…

- Enfin presque…

Booth saisit le téléphone et sortit une carte de visite de son portefeuille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je rappelle l'infirmière pour avoir un autre numéro.

- C'est bon Booth, je m'en occuperais après manger.

- Comme tu veux.

Parker déboula dans la cuisine avec quelque chose à la main.

- Papa ! La nouvelle PSP ! Trop bien ! T'es trop génial !

- Merci bonhomme mais tu remercies la mauvaise personne. _Il indiqua Brennan du doigt._

- Dr Bones ! Comment tu as su que je la voulais ?

- En fait, j'ai demandé au vendeur ce qui ferait plaisir un garçon de sept ans et il m'a vivement conseillé ça ! Apparemment, c'était un vendeur compétent.

Parker serra Brennan dans ses bras et, un peu surprise, elle finit par sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Park's, fais doucement avec Bones, elle se remet encore de ses blessures tu sais.

Il s'éloigna à regret.

- Ça va, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis contente que ça te plaise… Tu aimes les crêpes ?

- Bones, tous les gamins aiment les crêpes !

- Avec du Nutella ? _demanda-t-il les yeux pleins d'étoiles._

- Et bien, pour le dessert oui… Vous ne vouliez pas aller à la piscine ? Il faut que je prépare la pâte et qu'elle repose. Vous pouvez y aller en attendant.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui Booth ! Je vais réussir à faire des crêpes toute seule ! Allez zou !

Booth rigola, comme à chaque fois qu'une expression un peu loufoque sortait de sa bouche. Puis il alla se préparer et emmena son fils faire quelques longueurs.

**Appartement de Brennan, un peu avant midi.**

- Bones ? On est revenu… Bones ?

- Je… Je suis dans ma chambre… J'arrive…

Elle avait parlé comme si elle était occupée puis Booth entendit un « zut ! » s'échapper de la pièce. Il alluma la télévision sur une chaîne pour enfant.

- Tiens Park's, « La famille pirate », ton dessin animé préféré !

- Cool ! Je peux regarder ?

- Oui, je vais voir Bones.

Parker, ravi, s'installa confortablement sur le canapé tandis que Booth se dirigea vers la chambre de sa coéquipière. La porte était entrouverte mais il prit soin de frapper.

- Bones ? Ça va ?

- Oui... Je suis un peu occupée là…

Poussé par la curiosité, il entrebâilla un peu plus la porte. Elle était assise au bord de son lit, en soutien-gorge et pantalon. Elle était de dos mais il pouvait voir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à passer la bande de son pansement autour de son corps encore meurtri. Il hésita un instant. Prendre le risque de rentrer pour l'aider et qu'elle lui hurle dessus ? Ou la laisser faire pour qu'elle souffre encore un peu plus ? Il ne se posa pas la question plus de quelques secondes avant de s'introduire à l'intérieur.

- Tu ne devais pas appeler l'infirmière ?

- Booth ! Et toi, tu ne devais pas attendre dehors ?

- Franchement, ça te tuerais de demander de l'aide des fois ? Je peux faire ça pour toi !

Il se retrouva face à elle. La plaie de la balle au niveau de son ventre était à l'air libre. Elle paressait propre. Mais, tandis que Booth poursuivit son inspection, une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle avait des bleues un peu partout sur le torse et notamment sur un volumineux sur l'épaule. Tous ces hématomes avaient pris une drôle de couleur jaune foncé. Il esquissa une grimace.

- Booth ? Maintenant que tu es là… _dit-elle en lui montrant la bande_.

- Bien sûr !

Il s'agenouilla et saisit un paquet de compresses qu'il imbiba de désinfectant. Il les pressa doucement sur la plaie.

- …Je suis content d'avoir tué ce salop ! Je n'aime pas tuer mais celui-là…

- Je sais Booth. Si tu avais été à ma place, j'aurais fait pareil.

- J'aurais aimé être à ta place pour prendre cette balle… Et ces coups… _dit-il faiblement._

De sa main libre, il caressa doucement son épaule meurtrie et baissa les yeux. Elle frissonna et posa une main sur la sienne puis, de l'autre, elle caressa tendrement ses cheveux.

- Seeley…

Elle avait prononcé son prénom avec tellement de sous entendus, avec tellement de questions encore sans réponse. Une façon de lui dire merci d'avoir été là lui aussi, de lui avoir sauvé la vie en lui donnant une raison de se battre, d'ouvrir les yeux pour, à nouveau, être à ses côtés.

- Seeley… Je suis là uniquement grâce à toi.

Oubliant ses blessures, elle attira la tête de son partenaire contre elle. Toujours agenouillé, il passa ses bras dans son dos et colla sa joue sur la peau tiède de son ventre en fermant les yeux. Il la respira, s'enivra d'elle une fois de plus tandis qu'elle continuait à laisser aller ses doigts sur son crâne. Puis elle déposa un baiser parmi ses cheveux.

- Papa ! On mange bientôt ? J'ai trop faim ! _cria Parker depuis le salon_

Il s'éloigna doucement et saisit la bande.

- Il a raison, il est déjà midi et, la piscine, ça creuse.

- Booth… Je… _commença-t-elle _

- Non Tempérance, ça va_… Il leva les yeux vers elle. Il n'était pas gêné ou mal à l'aise. Il souriait juste. _On est partenaire, c'est normal de prendre soin l'un de l'autre et de s'inquiéter quand l'autre est en danger.

- Oui… C'est normal...

Ils savaient pertinemment tous les deux que rien de tout ça n'était « normal » pour la plupart des gens. Mais, pour eux, pour Tempérance Brennan et Seeley Booth, tout cela était juste dans l'ordre des choses. Quand il eut terminé, elle enfila son t-shirt et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon.

Quand Brennan aperçut Parker calé devant la télévision, elle glissa à Booth :

- Je comprends mieux la nécessité de la télévision…

Il lui sourit. Elle le surprenait de plus en plus. Depuis son réveil, elle semblait plus proche de lui qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Que se serait-il passé si Parker n'était pas intervenu ?

**Appartement de Brennan, samedi soir**.

- Bones ! Tu étais vraiment obligée de nous trainer à cette expo, j'ai encore les pieds en compote…

- Mais Papa, moi, j'ai bien aimé la reconstitution des habitats préhistoriques ! C'était cool de voir les premiers hommes comme en vrai

- Regarde ce que tu as fais ! Mon fils parle comme une fouine !!

- Booth… Il faut toujours que tu dramatises, Parker est un garçon très intelligent, il fera sans doute de grandes études, tu devrais t'y préparer.

- Wow papa ! Elle me trouve intelligent !

- Oui mais elle ne pense pas que tu as hérité ça de ton père apparemment !

Elle rigola et retira son manteau en baillant. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi au musée d'histoire naturelle avant de passer manger au Dinner. La journée avait été très fatigante pour Brennan, toujours blessée.

- Je vais me coucher les garçons, je suis exténuée.

- Je couche Parker et je te rejoins.

- Tu viendras me faire un bisou Dr Bones ?

- Bien sûr Parker.

Elle se glissa dans un pantalon de pyjama et enfila un t-shirt avant d'aller se brosser les dents. Elle avait une drôle de sensation qui lui tiraillait l'estomac. Une indigestion ? Une intolérance médicamenteuse ? Non, elle avait déjà expérimenté ça… Et ça n'avait rien à voir... Pourquoi se le cacher… Elle allait passer la nuit dans le même lit que Booth une fois de plus et, même si c'était déjà arrivé pendant certaines enquêtes, elle ressentait une certaine anxiété. Cette fois-ci, c'était dans son lit et, aujourd'hui, ils avaient atteints des sommets en matière de rapprochement…

- Parker t'attend.

Elle quitta la chambre pour aller embrasser le petit garçon.

- Je suis heureux que papa t'ai choisi toi.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que tu es très belle, très intelligente et que je t'aime beaucoup.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime beaucoup Parker et je suis très heureuse que cette situation te convienne.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et il passa ses bras autour de son coup pour la serrer contre lui.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Dr Bones.

En quittant la chambre, elle laissa la porte entrouverte, se rappelant cette fois-ci que les enfants avaient souvent cette peur irrationnelle du noir.

Puis elle retourna dans la pièce voisine. Elle inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte et de découvrir sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Une forme allongée sous ses draps.

_so ??_


	13. Chapter 13

Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui atteint des sommet en matière de longueur... J'espère que vous ne vous lassez pas.

Bon j'espère avoir plus de review que sur le précédant chapitre (4 en une semaine... je l'aie un peu sévère... surtout avec 6 "fav fic" et 13 "alert fic"...)

Donc un grand merci au fidèles parmi les fidèles qui nous motivent dans cette vaste entreprise par leur petits commentaires qui nous font avancer à chaque fois un peu plus loin !

**Appartement de Brennan, samedi soir.**

Elle pénétra dans la chambre à pas de loup, espérant que le sommeil l'avait déjà gagné. Elle se glissa sous les draps. Il avait choisit le côté gauche… _Comme d'habitude_…

Elle pouvait l'entendre respirer. Il ne dormait pas, elle en était maintenant certaine. Malgré les quelques rayons de lune qui diffusaient à travers les rideaux, il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse distinguer les traits de son visage. Pourtant, elle sentait que quelque chose le tracassait. Etait-ce le rythme de sa respiration, un peu plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumé ? Etait-ce le petit bruit qu'il faisait toujours quand il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure pour réfléchir ? Ou encore ses yeux qu'elle pouvait imaginer grands ouverts fixant le plafond ?

Devait-elle lui demander ?

Elle devait se l'avouer : commencer une conversation ici et maintenant n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire dans les circonstances actuelles. Mais, ces derniers temps, elle ne supportait plus de ne pas connaître la moindre de ses pensées.

- Booth, qu'es-ce qui te tourmente ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis tourmenté ?

- Des petits détails… _Que je n'aurais sans doute jamais remarqué avant_… pensa-t-elle.

- En fait… Je me demandais pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi…

- De quoi tu parles ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Bones… Tu es en train de mettre ta vie entre parenthèse… Quand je t'ai demandé de m'aider, je n'avais jamais réalisé tout ce que cela impliquerait.

- Tu penses à Mark ?

- Oui à Mark, à Angela, à ton appartement, à ton indépendance… Toute ta vie est complètement chamboulée.

- Pas tant que ça… Toi, tu es toujours là…

Alors que jusqu'alors ils fixaient tous deux le plafond, Brennan osa un regard vers lui. Et il se tourna vers elle.

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

- Ça me paraît normal… Après ce que tu as fait pour moi.

- Je ne comprends pas à quoi tu fais références ?

- Au fait qu'il y a quatre ans tu as débarqué, encore blessé à cause d'une bombe qui m'était destinée et que tu m'as sauvé, alors qu'on était sur le point de me tuer. Au fait qu'il y a trois ans, alors que j'étais enterrée sous terre, tu as tout fais pour me retrouver. C'est toi qui as vu notre explosion, pas quelqu'un d'autre : toi ! Au fait qu'il y a deux ans tu… tu as pris cette balle qui m'était destinée. Et….

Sa voix s'était comme étranglée dans le fond de sa gorge…

- Et quoi Bones ?

- Quand je te dis que tu m'as sauvée après cette fusillade, tu n'imagines pas à quel point… J'étais morte Booth… L'espace d'un instant, j'ai faillit passer de l'autre côté. Mais, quelque chose m'en a empêché… J'ai entendu ta voix… Tu me criais…

- _« _Tiens le coup Bones… Ne m'abandonne pas… Montre-moi que je suis arrivé à temps… Une fois de plus… Tiens le coup…_ »… Il avait murmuré cela dans un souffle quasi inaudible. C'était sorti tout seul, comme si, pour lui, la seule chose qui ait pu la ramener vers lui avait été ces quelques mots._

- Comment ?

- J'ai dit ses mots Tempérance, je les ai pensé tellement fort pour que tu m'entendes… Il fallait que tu m'entendes…

Il posa une main sur son visage et caressa sa joue. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il fallait qu'elle sente à nouveau sa peau. Un besoin quasi vital la poussa à se glisser brutalement dans ses bras et à enfouir sa tête dans son cou.

- Bones…

- Voilà pourquoi je fais tout ça. Parce qu'aucun autre n'a jamais pensé assez fort à moi pour me ramener à la vie…

Oui, cette Brennan-là n'était pas la même… Pas la même qu'avant cette expérience de mort imminente. Elle avait désormais un côté mystique, peut-être avait-elle décidé de laisser une place au hasard, à l'imprévu… Peut-être était-elle finalement prête à découvrir de nouvelles choses.

Sur cette idée réconfortante, Booth ferma les yeux et caressa de doucement son dos. Il hésita un court instant avant de la glisser sous son t-shirt. Il fallait qu'il sente sa peau sous ses doigts.

Elle calla sa tête au creux de son épaule. Elle aurait pu se poser des questions sur le naturel de cette situation, sur le bien-être qu'elle ressentait, un bien-être qu'elle ne se souvenait jamais avoir ressenti avant. Mais elle décida que, ce soir, elle ne se poserait pas de question, elle profiterait juste de l'instant. Elle remonta son bras sur le torse de son partenaire et posa sa main sur son puissant pectoral. Booth la recouvrit en entremêlant leurs doigts et ils trouvèrent le sommeil, s'attendant à passer une nuit parfaite.

_Elle était debout, Parker calé dans son dos. Elle avait mal, mal à en crever, mais elle ne le laisserait pas. Et puis Booth allait arriver, il allait tout arranger, comme d'habitude. Rien ne pouvait la faire douter de ça…_

_Pourtant, bientôt un bruit assourdissant retentit et la douleur se fit plus grande encore…_

- _Booth… Tu n'es pas arrivé à temps… _Booth…

Elle était en sueur et elle l'avait réveillé tant elle s'agitait dans ses bras. Loin de la repousser, il avait resserré son étreinte pour tenter de la calmer sans avoir à la sortir de son profond sommeil.

Puis, elle avait prononcé son nom… Non… Elle l'avait soupiré, comme si elle souffrait… Un tel rêve ne méritait sans doute pas d'être poursuivi…

Alors qu'il se demandait encore comment il allait la réveiller, elle se releva brutalement dans le lit.

- BOOTH !

Cela ne lui prit qu'un instant pour s'assoir à côté d'elle. Elle avait la main posée sur sa blessure comme si la douleur s'était réveillée.

- Bones… Je suis là…

Elle était prostrée, ses genoux relevés contre sa poitrine. Il se glissa derrière elle, la plaçant entre ses jambes avant de poser son menton sur son épaule, sa joue contre la sienne. Délicatement, il l'entoura de ses bras.

- Raconte-moi…

- Je… Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? _lui demanda-t-il en lui faisant comprendre qu'avoir interrompu son sommeil n'avait aucune importance_.

- Je crois…

- Et moi je pense que tu t'en souviens très bien... J'étais là ?

- Non… En fait, tu n'étais pas là… Et c'est bien là tout le problème.

Elle avait dit ça avec une telle froideur que ses mots lui glacèrent le sang. Elle s'en rendit compte et, sortant peu à peu de son effroi, elle passa ses bras par-dessus les siens et les resserra autour d'elle.

- J'ai toujours l'impression que tu vas arriver et le descendre… Mais, à chaque fois, c'est comme si je mourrais sans que tu n'aies rien pu faire.

- Je suis désolé Tempérance. Si j'avais pu…

- Non Booth, c'est un cauchemar, rien de plus.

- Un cauchemar révèle nos peurs profondes Bones. Je sais que c'est de la psychologie mais ça veut dire que, quand tu étais là-bas, tu as eu terriblement peur que je ne vienne pas.

- Non… Que tu ne viennes pas à temps… J'ai toujours su que tu viendrais.

Il enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans son cou. Leur relation n'avait plus rien de professionnelle, ils en avaient tous les deux consciences. Aucune limite définitive n'avait encore été franchie mais Booth en était sûr maintenant : Brennan ne le repousserait pas.

Il avança ses lèvres sur sa joue pour y abandonner un baiser. Un simple baiser mais, la promesse de bien plus. A sa plus grande surprise, Brennan prit l'initiative de glisser sa main sur sa joue à lui et déposa sa bouche sur la sienne.

C'était doux… Une étrange sensation grandissait dans sa poitrine… L'adrénaline ? Non… Quand il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour glisser sa langue contre la sienne, elle sentit son cœur exploser… Non, elle ne connaissait pas du tout cette sensation. Il fallait qu'elle la découvre, il fallait qu'elle comprenne… La position n'étant pas idéale, elle se retourna complètement, se mettant à genoux devant lui. Un rayon de lune lui fit découvrir les yeux de son partenaire. Un millier de choses semblaient vouloir transparaître en un unique regard… Son cœur battait tellement vite… Etait-ce normal ? Elle posa sa main sur le torse de Booth… Mais… _Ce foutue t-shirt ! _Elle le souleva, le déchirant presque tant elle voulait sa peau… Il se laissa faire. Enfin elle put sentir son cœur battre juste sous ses doigts. Il battait aussi vite que le sien…

Ses yeux qui s'étaient attardés sur son corps parfait un instant remontèrent jusqu'à son visage_… Et maintenant _? Non, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter là… Elle se jeta sur sa bouche. Ça n'avait plus rien de doux, c'était quasiment animal… Il glissa sa main dans le bas de son dos et l'attira contre lui en approfondissant encore leur baiser.

Elle n'avait pas songé un seul instant que cette sensation puisse encore prendre de l'ampleur… Pourtant, quand il remonta sa main sur sa nuque et que sa tête bascula en arrière pour offrir son cou à ses baisers, plus aucune partie de son corps ne semblait répondre à ses ordres. Elle frissonnait entièrement de plaisir. Elle ne sut où, mais elle trouva la force de passer ses mains derrière la tête de Booth, comme pour prendre appui et enfin se redresser.

Il lui fallait plus… Mais quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau, elle reconnut quelque chose qui l'inquiéta dans ses yeux…

- NON ! DR BOOONES !

Le cri venait de la chambre voisine : Parker ! Ils se tournèrent vivement vers la porte et Booth sauta du lit suivi de près par Brennan.

Arrivé au chevet du petit ange, Booth s'assit sur son lit, il pleurait abondement et son père le serra dans ses bras.

- Papa… Je… Je veux pas… Qu'elle meurt… _arriva-t-il à articuler entre deux sanglots_.

- Shhuttt…

Il lui caressa le dos et regarda Brennan qui était restée appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte. D'un petit mouvement de menton, il l'incita à les rejoindre. Quand elle s'assit à son tour sur le lit, Parker gagna vivement ses bras et Booth sourit en continuant à ébouriffer doucement ses cheveux.

- Je ne vais pas mourir Parker, c'était juste un cauchemar.

- Toutes les nuits tu meurs... _dit le petit garçon, encore complètement paniqué_.

- Moi aussi je fais des cauchemars, tu sais ?

- Ah bon ? _Ses pleurs s'étaient calmés et il s'était décollé de Brennan pour la regarder_.

- Oui… Toutes les nuits…

Booth la regarda d'un air inquiet. Elle sourit faiblement, comme pour s'excuser de ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt. Il se rapprocha d'eux et les prit dans ses bras. Calé entre les bras puissant de son père et l'étreinte câline de Brennan, Parker se calma définitivement.

- Je peux dormir avec vous ?

- Tu sais ce que ta mère pense de ça ?

- Oui… _répondit le petit garçon, comme pris en faute_.

- Bon on ne lui dira rien alors ?

- Promis !

Booth lui présenta son poing et le petit garçon frappa dessus avec le sien. Parker rigola et il voulut faire pareil avec Brennan qui, sans réellement comprendre la signification de ce geste, se prêta au jeu avec amusement.

- Allez en route ! Je suis sûr que Bones a encore des tas de musées ennuyeux à nous faire visiter ! Il faut bien dormir pour s'y préparer !

Il saisit le petit garçon dans ses bras et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la chambre de Brennan. Une fois allongé entre eux, Parker ne mit que quelques secondes avant de retrouver les bras de Morphée. Alors qu'il était déjà profondément endormi, il se glissa doucement dans les bras de Brennan. Elle leva un regard légèrement paniqué vers Booth.

- Apparemment, il préfère déjà le parfum subtil des femmes à l'odeur virile de son père, _dit Booth en souriant_.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais s'il se réveille ?

- Ne t'en fais pas. Les enfants ont le sommeil très profond à cet âge. A moins d'un autre cauchemar, il en faut beaucoup pour les réveiller.

Rassurée, elle se laissa aller à glisser ses bras autour du petit garçon. Booth était sur le côté, une main soutenant sa tête et il les observait en silence.

- Tu apprends vite…

- Quoi ?

- Avec les enfants, tu apprends vite…

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression qu'avec lui c'est différent…

- Ça doit être l'effet Booth…

Elle sourit faiblement.

- Pour tout à l'heure…

- Je t'interdis de t'excuser, d'accord ? _dit il en lui coupant la parole_. Et je t'interdis de regretter quoique ce soit…

- Je ne voulais pas m'excuser… Et je ne regrette rien, j'en avais envie. Mais… Et si Parker n'avait pas crié ?

Elle avait posé LA question « et si ? »… Mais Booth savait pertinemment comment les choses se seraient passées, comment il aurait voulu qu'elles se passent.

- Il ne se serait rien passé de plus Bones.

- Mais…

- Non, pas dans ces conditions…

Elle ne comprenait pas. De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? Visiblement, il saisissait son malaise.

- Il y aura un jour pour ça Bones… Il y aura un moment où cela nous semblera juste évident. Mais pas maintenant. Avec toi, je veux prendre le temps de faire les choses comme il faut. Je veux que tu comprennes à quel point, nous deux, c'est différent.

Il glissa son bras par-dessus son fils pour aller poser sa main sur la taille de sa partenaire. Si seulement il avait su à cet instant à quel point les choses étaient déjà différentes pour elle. Cette sensation dans sa poitrine n'avait toujours pas faibli, comme si un feu s'était allumé, réchauffant tout son être, sans que rien ne puisse l'éteindre. Malgré tout, elle le laisserait faire. Il avait des principes qu'elle s'efforçait de respecter… Le plus souvent…

**Tribunal des affaires familiales, mardi matin.**

Caroline les avait bien briefés : deux heures dans son bureau la veille pour mettre les choses au point sur ce qu'ils devaient dire et, surtout, ce qu'ils ne devaient pas dire. Elle avait été très impressionnée par le soutien que Brennan apportait à Booth sans réellement être surprise. Aujourd'hui avaient lieu les auditions préliminaires. D'après leur avocate, ils avaient beaucoup de chance d'être tombé sur le juge Roberts. Un petit homme rondelet d'une cinquantaine d'années, très attaché aux valeurs familiales et au rôle du père dans l'éducation des enfants.

L'emménagement de la veille les avait épuisés. Ils avaient repeint leur chambre et commencé à déballer quelques cartons pour remplir les étagères bien vides de leurs nouveaux meubles. Pourtant, tout semblait encore à faire.

Malgré le baiser échangé à l'appartement de Brennan le samedi soir, on ne pouvait pas dire que leur relation avait réellement changé. Peut-être même qu'une certaine distance s'était installée entre eux. Brennan n'avait pas compris la réaction de Booth et lui, loin de la rassurer, semblait complètement absorbé par cette audience sans pouvoir penser à autre chose. Ils attendaient dans le couloir assis sur un banc. Booth remuait frénétiquement sa jambe et, lorsque Brennan aperçut Rebecca, Parker et Drew arriver, elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour qu'il cesse.

- Ok, finissons-en Seeley, _jeta Rebecca au visage de Booth._

Drew posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à se montrer un peu plus polie. Elle tenait toujours la main de Parker et celui-ci semblait déchiré entre l'idée de laisser sa mère qui semblait ne pas aller très bien et rejoindre son père qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis dimanche.

- On va pouvoir y aller. Caroline est déjà avec le juge, je pense qu'ils n'attendent plus que nous, _dit Brennan pour mettre un terme à ce silence qui devenait pesant._

Rebecca passa devant et ouvrit la porte de bureau. Tandis qu'ils s'engouffraient tous les trois à l'intérieur, Brennan se leva et attendit que Booth fasse de même.

- Ça va aller, _dit-elle en glissant sa main dans la sienne_.

Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison objective de penser cela mais, elle avait aussi appris que c'était quelque chose qu'on pouvait dire, même quand on n'était pas sûr de la suite des évènements. Juste quand on voulait rassurer quelqu'un. Et, oui, elle voulait le rassurer.

Il la remercia d'un bref sourire et, ensemble, ils emboitèrent le pas à Drew.

- Je vous en prie, prenez place, _commença Roberts_.

Son visage poupon semblait toujours arborer un sourire ce qui, on pouvait l'imaginer, n'était pas toujours de circonstance. Les présentations furent brèves.

- Alors j'ai bien étudié le dossier. C'est une affaire compliquée. Il va me falloir de nombreux éléments pour prendre ma décision. J'aimerai tout d'abord parler à ce charmant petit bonhomme ainsi qu'aux adultes qui souhaitent s'occuper de lui.

Tout le monde sortit, laissant Parker quelque peu intimidé face au juge. Dix minutes plus tard, il ressortit, une sucette à la main et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Hey bonhomme, ça a été là-dedans ?

- Super ! Il m'a donné une sucette parce que j'avais faim !

Booth sourit à la réflexion enfantine de son fils.

- Une sucette, ça n'est pas un repas mon cœur. Caroline va t'emmener manger quelque chose pendant que nous parlons avec lui d'accord ?

- Hey, je ne suis pas baby-sitter Agent Booth !

Parker se tourna vers elle avec ses grands yeux et elle soupira.

- Après cette affaire, je ne veux plus croiser une seule fois un regard de Booth ! Vous me ferez vraiment faire n'importe quoi tous les deux !

Elle saisit Parker par la main avant d'ajouter.

- En route ! Et ne t'avise jamais de me refaire les mêmes yeux que ton père, mon chou ! Non mais ! On ne fait pas du charme à sept ans !

Le petit garçon jeta un regard d'incompréhension à son père qui haussa les épaules comme s'il ignorait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait.

Rebecca et Booth étaient déjà passés devant le juge et c'était maintenant au tour de Brennan. Booth, qui sortait à peine de son bureau, s'avança vers elle et lui saisit les deux mains afin de l'attirer dans ses bras. Il pouvait ainsi lui parler sans attirer l'attention de Rebecca.

- Je pense qu'il n'y a vu que du feu, comme tout le monde. Je suis sûr que tu seras super.

- Je ferai de mon mieux.

Cette fois-ci, il la serra dans ses bras et ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec Rebecca. Puis il prit son visage dans ses mains et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Le premier depuis samedi soir... Un simple baiser… Puis il se recula.

- Merci,_ murmura-t-il._

Elle pénétra alors chez le juge Roberts, ses craintes s'étant quasiment envolées grâce à Booth. Les questions qu'il lui posa ressemblaient beaucoup à celles auxquelles Caroline les avaient préparés. Elle répondit simplement : elle avait toujours été douée pour apprendre ses leçons…

- Une dernière question Dr Brennan : en lisant le dossier, j'ai vu que vous aviez été prise en otage avec Parker récemment. Qu'avez-vous ressenti quand vous avez réalisez que vous étiez retenue prisonnière par deux fous dangereux avec le fils de votre compagnon ?

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt : elle n'était absolument pas préparée à ça… Est-ce qu'elle-même c'était déjà posée la question ? Elle essayait de réfléchir mais les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de cette prise d'otages. Finalement, les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'elle sache réellement ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Je… Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. J'ai été dans beaucoup de situations dangereuses avant mais… Ce jour-là… Si jamais il avait dû arriver quelque chose à Parker, je ne pense pas que Booth s'en serait remis… Je ne pense pas que… Que je m'en serais remise... Ce jour-là, je crois que j'ai réalisé que je ne l'aimais, pas juste parce qu'il est le fils de Booth, mais parce qu'il me rappelle mon enfance… Comment c'était de se sentir protégée par mes parents… L'amour qu'ils me portaient…

Brennan baissa les yeux ne se sentant pas la force de raconter son histoire au juge.

- Oui, ce jour-là, la seule chose que j'ai ressenti, c'était le besoin de le protéger.

- Bien, merci Dr Brennan. Nous en avons terminé tous les deux. Vous pourriez m'envoyez Mr Marvel ?

Elle lui intima un signe de tête et sortit de son bureau. Une fois Drew à l'intérieur, Booth la questionna du regard.

- Je pense avoir été assez convaincante, _lui dit-elle en souriant_.

- Formidable !

L'entretient de Drew fut le plus rapide. Jusque là, il n'avait quasiment pas pris la parole et, en sortant, il avait l'air très contrarié.

- Drew, ça a été ? _lui demanda Rebecca_.

- Non Becca… Écoute…

Il l'attira un peu plus loin, dans un endroit où, il l'espérait, Brennan et Booth ne les entendraient pas.

- Je ne peux pas Rebecca.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire ça ! Je t'aime et tu le sais. Je tiens beaucoup à Parker. Mais ce n'est pas mon fils.

- Mais Drew, après trois ans comment tu peux dire ça ! Tu vis quasiment chez nous… Tu…

- Je ne suis pas son père ! Il a un père Becca ! Cet homme dont tu essayes à tout prix de l'éloigner, y compris à nos dépens ! Cet homme là-bas, c'est son père et il a le droit de voir son fils ! J'ai déjà fait ça une fois. Je me suis battu pour mon fils. Je ne recommencerais pas tout ça pour toi. Tu étais prête à partir sans moi et, maintenant, tu me demandes de rester juste parce que ça t'arrange ! Les choses ne marchent pas comme ça !

- Drew… _dit-elle en attrapant ses mains._

- Pour le moment je pars, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Si tu redeviens raisonnable alors fais-moi signe. En attendant, je ne te soutiendrais pas dans ce procès qui pour moi n'a aucun sens !

Il partit d'un pas décidé, laissant Rebecca complètement démunie et presque en larmes au milieu du couloir.

Malgré les précautions de Drew, le ton était trop monté pour que Booth et Brennan n'entendent pas la conversation. Booth voulut aller la voir mais Brennan le retint.

- Tu ne ferais qu'empirer les choses.

- Maman ! Regarde ! Caroline m'a payé une glace ! Elle est trop marrante !

- Wow, doucement chéri ! Ne va pas compromettre ma couverture de misanthrope !

- C'est bien Parker, _répondit sa mère sans réellement prêter attention à ladite glace._

Le juge Roberts, qui avait finit de mettre ses constatations au clair, les fit à nouveau rentrer dans son bureau.

- Où est Mr Marvel ?

Devant l'air gêné de Rebecca, Booth prit la parole

- Il avait une urgence pour son travail.

Rebecca lui adressa un regard étonné puis un léger sourire en signe de remerciement.

- Très bien, nous conclurons donc sans lui. Vous semblez tous les deux être en mesure d'assurer la stabilité de votre fils. Pour vérifier cela, une assistante sociale passera régulièrement chez vous pour évaluer différents paramètres qui rentrerons en compte dans mon jugement final. Pendant cette période probatoire, aucun élément ne semble s'opposer au fait de mettre en place une garde partagée.

- Mais Monsieur le juge… _commença Rebecca sur un ton un peu élevé_. Monsieur le juge, _reprit-elle plus calmement_, j'avais l'intension de déménager cette semaine. On me propose un poste très intéressant à Los Angeles.

- Je suis désolé mais, pour me permettre d'évaluer ce qu'il y a de mieux pour votre fils, vous devez restez ici.

- Mais j'ai toujours eu la garde de Parker et cette situation convenait très bien à son père. Il n'a jamais réclamé sa garde !

- Rebecca ! Nous avions un accord de principe et, là, il s'agit de l'emmener à l'autre bout du pays !

- S'il vous plait ! Je ne tolérerais pas de telles querelles dans mon bureau et encore moins devant votre fils ! Alors, pour le moment, j'aimerais qu'on s'en tienne à mes objectifs.

Il avait dit cela sur un ton relativement calme. Il devait être habitué à ce genre de situation. La fin de l'entretient se déroula tranquillement et, quand ils quittèrent le tribunal, Booth se baissa pour embrasser son fils.

- Je suis désolée Seeley mais je dois le ramener à l'école pour cet après-midi.

- Je sais Becca. Alors on se voit la semaine prochaine champion ?

- Wouais ! Dans la nouvelle maison ?

- Ouaip ! Je suis en train d 'aménager ta chambre ! Elle va être du tonnerre !

Booth et Brennan regardèrent Parker s'éloigner et l'anthropologue remarqua, qu'une fois de plus, la mandibule de son partenaire tendait fermement ses muscles buccinateurs, ce qui exprimait chez lui une certaine angoisse.

- Je t'invite au Dinner ! Je suis sûre qu'une bonne part de tarte avant nos travaux de cet après-midi te remettra d'appoint !

- D'aplomb Bones ! Je suis désolé mais, cet après-midi, j'ai d'autres projets.

- Ah oui… Le rendez-vous avec le commissaire Delucas… J'avais complément oublié.

**Maison B/B, mardi soir.**

Booth venait à peine de rentrer et il avait rapporté de quoi manger. Installée sur leur nouveau canapé, Brennan tentait de se réchauffer en avalant un bol de soupe chaude.

- Tu as prévenu ton père que tu ne mangerais pas avec lui demain ?

- Non, j'ai complètement oublié.

- Dis plutôt que tu cherches une bonne excuse pour retourner au Jeffersonian !

- Mais je mange avec lui tous les mercredis !

- Pas de mais ! On sait parfaitement tous les deux que, si tu remets un pied là-bas, tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de retourner disséquer des cadavres !

- En fait, quand je les étudie, ils sont à l'état de squelette et je n'ai nul besoin de les disséquer !

- Bones ! Tu ne retourneras là-bas qu'à la fin de ton congé maladie. Point !

- On pourrait inviter mon père à dîner.

- On pourrait… _il avait dit ça sur un ton très peu convaincant._

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Booth ?

- Rien, absolument rien, c'est une excellente idée tiens ! Comme ça, s'il découvre le poteau rose, je me retrouverais sans doute éventré et brulé sur une croix dans un parking sombre ! _dit-il sarcastique_.

- Tu as peur de mon père ?

- Non… Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur, ton père m'inspire une infinie confiance, surtout quand il va découvrir que je me sers de sa fille pour garder mon fils !

Elle s'était levée brutalement et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Je… Je vais chercher de l'eau !

- Mais il y en a sur la table… Bones ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien… Rien...

Elle avait déjà quitté la pièce quand il se décida à la suivre. Il la retrouva les deux mains posées sur l'évier, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

- Laisse-moi, vraiment… Tu devrais me laisser… Je ne peux pas te parler… Pas maintenant.

Elle était toujours dos à lui. Il se remémora ses mots… _Bones… toujours aussi littérale_… Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules mais elle se retourna brutalement et tenta de le repousser. Il saisit fermement ses deux poignets.

- Non Bones, je ne te laisserais pas croire que je me sers de toi.

- Mais c'est toi qui l'as dit !

- Non, j'ai dit que c'est ce que ton père risquait de croire si jamais il découvrait la vérité.

Il la sentit faiblir sous sa pression. Puis, devant son visage amusé, elle se relâcha complètement.

- Arrête de sourire !

- Pourquoi ? Tu es mignonne quand tu t'énerves…

- Je ne suis pas mignonne !

- Si…

- Si tu continues, j'appelle mon père tout de suite !

- Tu crois qu'il me ferait subir quoi pour avoir osé dire à sa fille qu'elle est mignonne ?

Sans qu'il puisse avoir sa réponse, la sonnette retentit et Booth s'éloigna à regret pour aller ouvrir.

- Salut mec !

- Hodgins ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Je pourrais vous poser la même question ! Pas un coup de fils et pas d'invitation pour la pendaison de crémaillère ? Franchement, j'ai découvert que vous aviez déménagé grâce à la concierge de Brennan, vous trouvez ça normal ?

- Euh… Désolé Hodgins… On a été pas mal occupé ces dernier temps. Vous entrez ?

Booth n'avait jamais vu son ami dans cet état. Il semblait très énervé sans qu'il ne comprenne bien pourquoi. En quoi leur déménagement pouvait lui poser autant de problèmes ?

- Je vous fais visiter ? _dit Booth pour détendre l'atmosphère en le faisant pénétrer à l'intérieur_.

- Non, je dois la voir.

- Bones ?

- Oui, qui d'autre ?

Elle sortit de la cuisine au moment où ils arrivaient au bout du couloir.

- Hodgins ? Il y a un problème ? Angela…. Angela va bien ? _s'inquiéta brutalement Brennan._

- Non ! Elle ne va pas bien du tout ! Bon Dieu Brennan ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui cacher ça ! Elle est complètement dévastée ! Tu dois aller lui parler et fais vite !

- Pourquoi ? Dis-moi ce qui se passe, _le supplia Brennan._

- On va se marier samedi et, si tu n'es pas présente, vous le regretterez toutes les deux, pendant très longtemps. Et je ne suis pas sûr que votre amitié y survive !

- Vous marriez… Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Je suis désolé mais, franchement, tu es mal placée pour me poser la question !

- Hodgins, ça va ! Elle a compris !

- Très bien ! Si tu veux la voir, elle sera chez moi demain matin, on choisit le buffet.

- Je viendrais…

- A demain alors.

Il partit toujours aussi furieux qu'en arrivant et laissant une Brennan désemparée au milieu de cette grande maison qui paraissait tout à coup si vide.

- Bones…

- Je vais me coucher !

Elle monta les escaliers en courant et ferma violement la porte de la chambre. La nuit précédente, l'odeur de peinture était insupportable et ils avaient dormi séparément : Booth sur le canapé et elle dans la chambre de Parker. Aujourd'hui, tous les meubles étaient installés et l'odeur s'était dissipée grâce à l'aération. Ils avaient également installé le sommier de Booth dans la chambre d'ami et, tandis qu'elle se glissait dans la paire de draps neufs qu'ils avaient choisit ensemble pour leur nouveau lit, elle se demandait quelle couche il rejoindrait ce soir. S'ordonnant de le mettre dehors à grands coups de pied s'il tentait ne serais-ce que de faire un pas dans cette pièce.

Elle enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans son oreiller quand elle perçut un petit grincement de porte. Il avait attendu le temps réglementaire pour qu'elle se calme… Maintenant elle n'était plus si sure que ça de vouloir le mettre dehors… Elle ne pourrait pas dormir de toute façon. Le problème tournait en boucle dans sa tête sans rencontrer la solution adéquate. Trahir Booth et tout révéler à Angela ou risquer de la perdre pour lui… C'était un problème insoluble…

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit. Et, alors qu'elle cherchait encore quelle réaction adopter, il lui facilita grandement la tâche.

- Dis-lui la vérité.

_ALORS ? Le bouton que vous cherchez est juste la en dessous :))_


	14. Chapter 14

_Voilà, alors tout d'abord, sachez que ce chapitre voit le jour aussi vite grâce aux nombreuses et adorables review qui nous ont motivé a bloc ! Pourvu que ça dure !_

_Je salut les nouvelles venues !C'est un immense plaisir de vous accueillir sur cette aventure ! Et continuez a nous donnez vos impressions, si chères a nos cœurs !  
_

_Je vous délivre donc ce chapitre toujours plus long que le précédant... très très ship... J'espère qu'il vous plaira  
_

* * *

Ils avaient passé un immense portail avec un système vidéo assurant un accès restreint à la résidence et roulaient maintenant près d'un vaste étang le long duquel on pouvait voir différents petits bâtiments, sans doute les anciennes demeures des domestiques.

Brennan eut un pincement au cœur… Comme à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant l'endroit où vivait Zack…

Puis ils dépassèrent un terrain de tennis et arrivèrent devant la résidence principale. Tout était entièrement construit en pierres de taille légèrement rosées. Les jardins français alentours, parfaitement entretenus, apportaient encore plus de prestige à ce lieu. De part et d'autre de l'allée qu'ils parcouraient maintenant se dressait une rangée de gigantesques marronniers et, devant la maison, deux escaliers imposants donnaient accès à la porte principale.

- Wouah ! Non mais c'est quoi cette baraque ! Tu étais déjà venue ici avant ?

- Oui plusieurs fois.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit que c'était aussi grand ! On se croirait à Buckingham palace.

- C'est une demeure familiale dont Hodgins a hérité. Avec les bénéfices que fait son entreprise, il n'y a rien de d'étonnant à ce qu'il vive ici.

- Je sais mais ça surprend quand même.

- Je pense que j'aurais pu payer ce genre de maison…

- Pardon ?

- Je dis que, si tu n'avais pas autant de principes, j'aurais pu nous acheter ce genre de maison.

Quand il la regarda, elle crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites tant il avait l'air halluciné. Puis il secoua la tête en rigolant.

- Un jour, fais-moi penser à te faire modifier ton testament pour me rajouter tout en haut !

- Je ne le modifierais pas…

- Je rigolais Bones.

- Pas moi. Je veux dire que je n'aurais pas à le modifier : toi et Russ êtes les principaux bénéficiaires de mon testament.

Booth freina un peu brutalement pour garer la voiture sur les graviers.

- Pardon ? _dit-il sur un ton insistant une fois la voiture à l'arrêt._ Et depuis quand je suis sur ton testament exactement ?

- Je ne me souviens plus…

- Bones !

Elle était descendue de la voiture et se dirigeait vers les escaliers d'un pas vif.

- Bones ! Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on oublie ! Surtout pas toi !

Elle continuait d'avancer, feignant de ne pas l'entendre. Arrivée en haut de la volée de marches, elle sonna en espérant qu'on viendrait lui ouvrir au plus vite.

- Tu vas me répondre !

- On pourrait peut-être parler de ça à un autre moment, non ? Ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal !

- Mais…

La porte s'ouvrit lentement laissant apparaître un grand personnage maigrelet tout droit sorti d'un roman. Il portait un costume noir avec une redingote et un neuf papillon. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, Booth aurait parié qu'il allait s'exprimer avec un accent british des plus distingués. Mais c'est dans un américain parfait qu'il s'exprima.

- Dr Brennan ? Monsieur ne vous attendez pas accompagnée.

- Ça va Henry. Laisse-les entrer.

- Bien, comme Monsieur voudra.

Il se glissa sur le côté pour leur ouvrir le passage.

Hodgins se tenait en bas d'un imposant escalier de marbre menant à l'étage. Il ne s'accordait pas du tout avec le décor dans son simple ensemble jean/t-shirt. Il glissa grâce à ses chaussettes sur le carrelage jusqu'à eux.

- Booth, tu es venu ?

- Oui, je ne la quitte plus ces temps-ci !

- C'est toi qui as insisté pour venir !

- Je sais, je préférais parler à Jack moi-même pendant que vous papoterez entre filles !

- Brennan, Angela est dans le grand salon mais je ne lui ai pas dit que tu venais. Ne t'attends pas à un accueil chaleureux.

- D'accord… Merci_, dit-elle en commençant à gravir les premières marches._

Quand elle pénétra dans la salle en question, son amie lui tournait le dos debout devant une grande table couverte de nourriture.

- Jack, je suis désolée mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes de faire ça ! Je veux un truc simple, tu sais… C'était qui ? 

En posant sa dernière question, elle s'était retournée pour découvrir Brennan dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Ah… C'était toi…

- Bonjour Angela.

- Tu ferais mieux de partir Bren.

- Non, je dois te parler.

- Honnêtement je pense que, si tu avais dû me parler, tu l'aurais fait plus tôt !

Son ton était froid, il se voulait détaché, mais tout cela lui tenait trop à cœur pour qu'elle puisse entièrement cacher toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

- Je veux t'expliquer quelque chose. Et s'il te plaît, je te demande de m'écouter Ange… S'il te plaît.

- Non. Je ne peux pas, j'en ai déjà bien assez entendu ! Va-t-en !

Elle avait hurlé et la rage qui transparaissait maintenant dans sa voix fit frémir Brennan.

- Je croyais qu'on partageait quelque chose de fort mais, comme d'habitude avec toi, c'est à sens unique ! Je te dis tout moi et toi… Toi…

Brennan était complètement désemparée face au regard menaçant de son amie. Elle hésitait encore à exécuter sa demande et à partir en courant pour éviter cette violente confrontation : les discussions, les explications… Les excuses… Non, elle n'était pas douée pour ça….

Elle repensa à toutes ces fois où Angela l'avait aidée à comprendre le monde qui l'entoure… Mais, aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait pas lui demander conseil. Booth lui avait dit de faire les choses simplement, qu'Angela savait à quel point des excuses de la part de Brennan étaient précieuses et rares et qu'elle saurait les apprécier à leur juste valeur.

- Je suis désolée… _dit-elle en s'approchant doucement d'elle._

Au fur et à mesure que Brennan avançait vers elle, Angela reculait. Elle avait levé ses mains et faisait signe à son amie de reculer, comme si ses excuses avaient commencé à faire flancher ses barrières et que seul la distance physique la retenait encore de ne pas céder au pardon.

- Je suis désolée Angela… _relança Brennan en ayant maintenant parfaitement conscience de l'impact de ses mots._

- Non Bren… C'est trop facile !

- Mais je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal ! Je n'ai pas réalisé combien tout cela allait être dur à comprendre pour toi…

- Dur à comprendre ? Mais de quoi tu parles ! J'ai toujours su que ça arriverait ! Je veux dire que, toi et Booth, c'était évident ! Mais pas comme ça… Pas en secret… Pas sans que tu ne me dises rien…

Sa voix s'était apaisée et la déception avait pris le pas sur la colère. Brennan saisit l'instant pour faire le dernier pas qui les séparait et prendre sa main.

- Il n'y avait juste rien à dire Angela…

Ange leva les yeux vers elle… Plein d'incompréhension…

- Tout ça, ce n'est pas vrai.

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Vous habitez ensemble, vous vous donnez des surnoms ridicules… Tout ça sonne terriblement vrai pour moi !

- On joue juste des rôles…

- Mais… Quoi… Je ne comprends rien Bren... Si tu me racontes ça pour que je te pardonne, ça ne marchera pas !

- Ecoute, on fait ça pour que Booth puisse garder Parker. Il avait besoin d'une compagne pour être crédible devant le juge… Il m'a demandé d'être cette compagne et j'ai accepté. On a monté cette histoire de toute pièce.

- Mais_… Elle soupira. _Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ça dès le début ?

- Vous allez sans doute tous être amené à témoigner. Tu as déjà failli te parjurer pour moi une fois, je ne voulais pas te remette dans cette difficile situation.

- Oh… Brennan…

Angela avait quasiment les larmes aux yeux quand elle s'avança pour serrer Brennan dans ses bras.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Angela.

- Ne me refait jamais un coup pareil ! Je me parjurerais pour toi des centaines de fois s'il le faut mais ne me laisse plus jamais croire que tu étais avec Mister Sexy depuis un an juste sous mon nez sans que je ne m'aperçoive de rien !

- Promis Ange.

Angela s'écarta un instant tenant toujours son amie par les avant-bras.

- Un bout de gâteau ? Il y en a 24 différents… Tu as l'embarras du choix !

- D'accord… Et on pourra s'assoir pour discuter de ce mariage…

- Non, non et non, je suis désolée ma belle mais tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines… Je veux connaître tous les détails de l'histoire… Comment il a réussi à te convaincre de faire quelque chose d'aussi dingue ! Je sais que c'est Booth et que tu es Brennan… Mais je pensais votre « truc » connaissait certaines limites.

- Notre « truc » ? _dit Brennan se tournant vers elle et en arquant un sourcil_.

- Oui, cette relation exceptionnelle qui fait que vous pouvez faire des choses complètement folles l'un pour l'autre… Comme faire semblant d'être en couple pour que Booth obtienne la garde de son fils…

- C'était la chose la plus censée à faire.

- Censée ? Tu te moques de moi Bren ? Combien de temps ça va durer cette couverture ?

- On ne sait pas… Sans doute quelque mois, jusqu'à ce que le jugement final soit rendu…

- Et il va vivre chez toi tout ce temps ?

- Non on… On a acheté une maison… J'ai acheté une maison pour nous…

A chaque nouvelle question d'Angela, Brennan réalisait un peu plus à quel point elle avait raison… Cette situation était incroyable ! Comment elle, Tempérance Brennan, celle qui dénigre le mensonge et prône la vérité par-dessus tout, en était arrivée à cette situation où, tous les jours, elle devait faire semblant de vivre une vie qui n'était pas la sienne?

Angela, qui était en train de découper une part de gâteau, ne réalisa pas tout de suite l'énormité des propos de Brennan. Puis, lentement, elle se tourna vers elle, les yeux quasi exorbités, la bouche entrouverte, son couteau encore à la main.

- Hello !

- Quoi ? _demanda Brennan en sans réellement comprendre l'expression hallucinée d'Ange._

- Une maison ? Tu as acheté une maison ? Pour toi et pour Booth ? _dit-elle en instant particulièrement sur le nom de son partenaire._

- Oui, et pour Parker, r_épondit naturellement Brennan, estimant qu'il était le centre de toute cette mascarade. _

Angela, toujours sous le choc, n'en revenait pas. Pour la première fois, elle semblait sans voix. Timidement, Brennan tenta :

- Angela, tu as un problème ?

- Moi ? Un problème ? Non ! Bien sûr que non, aucun problème ! Et puis, pourquoi j'en aurais un ? Je veux dire, tu vis juste avec lui et son fils ! Dans votre maison ! Que tu as acheté ! Non, vraiment, je ne vois aucun problème !

- Tout ça m'a l'air d'être des sarcasmes… Bien que je ne comprenne pas réellement leurs significations, ça me met assez mal à l'aise.

- Mon Dieu mais Brennan ! Ne va pas me dire que tu ne sens pas cette tension entre vous, ces petits crépitements électriques qui flottent dans l'air quand vous êtes dans la même pièce ! Et ne va surtout pas me dire que, maintenant que vous vivez ensemble, tu n'as pas eu terriblement envie de t'emparer de ses lèvres pour échanger un baiser passionné !

Brennan baissa les yeux vers l'assiette qu'elle s'était servie. Elle tenta de prendre un morceau avec sa cuillère pour se redonner un peu de contenance mais elle était blême et Ange ne mit qu'une fraction de seconde à s'en rendre compte.

- Brennan ?

- Quoi ? _demanda-t-elle doucement toujours concentrée sur son gâteau._

- Si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te pardonne, tu as intérêt à tout me raconter.

Son regard glissa vers celui d'Angela.

- On s'est embrassé.

Devant les yeux d'Ange qui réclamaient des détails à corps et à cris, Brennan se sentit obligée de préciser…

- Deux fois.

- Non mais… Je dois rêver ! Ne t'arrête pas comme ça ! Continue !

Alors que Brennan faisait des ronds avec sa cuillère, Angela la lui fit lâcher et saisit sa main.

- Laisse ce gâteau tranquille ! Et viens par là.

Elle l'attira jusqu'au canapé un peu plus loin et la fit assoir face à elle.

- Quand ? Où ? Comment ? Dis-moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir ! _dit calmement Angela en insistant sur chaque mot_.

Brennan prit une grande inspiration… Elle allait devoir se rappeler de ce moment alors que, jusqu'ici, elle avait tout fait pour ne pas se le remémorer, pour éviter que tous ces sentiments ne la submergent à nouveau.

- Chez moi, samedi soir… J'ai fait ce cauchemar… Et il était là… Je ne sais pas… Sur le coup, ça paraissait tellement évident.

- Et après ? Vous… _Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend… Nul besoin de poursuivre._

- Non…

- Je me trompe ou bien c'est bien de la déception que je perçois dans ta voix ?

- Non… Enfin si, peut-être. C'est juste qu'il y a certaines choses que je ne comprend pas.

- Quoi ?

Elle était hésitante : ces questions qu'elle s'était posée, elle n'était pas sure de vouloir mettre des mots dessus, de vouloir s'entendre les dire.

- Booth n'a pas voulu de moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. C'était tellement… Je veux dire, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant mais lui…Parker s'est réveillé au mauvais moment mais il m'a dit qu'il ne se serait rien passé. Pourtant le second baiser venait de lui… Pourquoi tout est toujours aussi compliqué avec lui ?

- Vous avez parlé ?

- Parlé de quoi ?

- De sentiments, de ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre, ce genre de choses Bren !

- Non, pas vraiment, mais je ne vois pas tellement le rapport avec le fait que Booth ne veuille pas coucher avec moi.

- Ecoute Sweetie, je me ferais vraiment un plaisir à t'expliquer mais, honnêtement, ce n'est pas du tout à moi de te parler de ça.

Au moment où Ange finissait sa phrase et où Brennan s'apprêtait à lui demander des éclaircissements, Hodgins passa timidement sa tête par l'ouverture.

- Si vous avez fini les filles, les hommes aimeraient profiter du buffet de dégustation.

- On a fini, _dit Angela en se relevant, puis elle se tourna vers Brennan_. Ah non, une dernière chose. Tu as quelque chose de prévu samedi ou me feras-tu le plaisir d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur ? Encore…

- Oh Ange…

Elle se glissa dans les bras de son amie tellement heureuse de l'avoir retrouvée.

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir…

**SUV de Booth, samedi après-midi.**

Debout à côté de sa voiture, Booth attendait sa partenaire tout en s'observant dans la vitre pour s'assurer que sa boucle « Cocky » était parfaitement centrée. C'était une douce journée et, malgré les températures fraîches, le soleil brillait et réchauffait l'atmosphère. L'agent du FBI observa sa montre : 16h. Ils devaient être chez Hodgins à 17h. Ils n'étaient pas en retard mais il fallait qu'elle se dépêche.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer à nouveau dans la maison pour la presser un peu, elle apparut enfin sur le perron.

Elle portait une longue robe pourpre formée un bustier jusqu'à la taille et se terminant en un long jupon de dentelle et de satin. Ses cheveux était attachés en chignon, laissant s'échapper quelques mèches. Elle ne portait pas de collier mais uniquement une paire de boucles d'oreille s'accordant parfaitement à sa tenue.

Elle se retourna pour fermer à clé et Booth, qui avait pensé pouvoir reprendre son souffle, se sentit comme défaillir quand il découvrit le dos nu descendant jusqu'à sa taille, simplement recouvert par le savant laçage d'une petite cordelette rouge.

En chemin elle déposa un châle sur ses épaules et arriva devant la porte côté passager.

- Booth ? Tu ne comptes pas monter dans la voiture ?

Ses yeux étaient toujours accrochés à sa partenaire.

- Il y a un problème avec ma tenue ?

- Non… Aucun… Je me disais juste : Angela sait que tu portes ça ?

- Oui, elle m'a aidée à choisir.

- Ok… Sa robe doit être sacrément belle…

- Pourquoi ?

- Bones ! Tu t'es regardée ? Si Angela n'a pas mis le paquet, tous les yeux seront braqués sur toi pendant la cérémonie !

Il avait dit ça en s'installant sur son siège. Elle vint s'assoir à côté de lui, perplexe.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui me marrie, c'est Angela… Je ne vois pas pourquoi les invités me regarderaient.

- Ok, oublie ça tu veux. Je serais le seul à te regarder d'accord et personne n'enviera ma superbe cavalière !

- Je ne comprends rien quand tu parles comme ça.

- Je sais, _dit-il en souriant comme s'il aimait profiter de cet avantage de temps en temps._

Après plusieurs minutes de route pendant lesquelles Booth tentait désespérément de se concentrer sur le chemin sans lorgner sur sa passagère, il décida qu'il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un sujet de conversation pour se changer les idées.

- Si tout ce passe bien, nous devrions retravailler en même temps ! C'est une bonne nouvelle non ?

- Mais je croyais que Delucas avait retiré sa plainte et que tu étais tranquille ?

- Oui mais, la procédure étant lancée, il faut plusieurs jours pour que je récupère mon insigne et mon arme. Cullen m'a dit que ça prendrait environ une semaine.

- Je me demande toujours comment tu as réussi à faire changer d'avis ce commissaire. Il avait l'air très remonté contre toi.

- L'art de la persuasion Bones ! Et puis, j'avais d'excellents arguments…

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase sans réellement réfléchir et il le regretta à l'instant même où ses mots sortirent de sa bouche.

- Lesquels ?

Booth esquissa une légère grimace. Sa conversation avec Delucas avait pris une tournure qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir lui relever.

- Non, rien, je ne voulais pas dire ça Bones…

- Peut-être mais tu l'as dit.

- Ok… Tu ne dis jamais des choses que comme ça, sans raison ?

- Non.

- Arg… Bones ! _rangea-t-il_. Je ne sais pas ! On était censé être ensemble depuis un an ! Tu peux vaguement imaginer comment j'ai tourné les choses, non ?

- Et bien… Tu lui as expliqué que tu avais agi sous le coup d'une montée d'hormones, tels l'adrénaline, provoquant chez toi des réactions parfois inappropriées ?

- Quoi ? _dit-il en se tournant vers elle avec de gros yeux. _Tu penses réellement qu'on peut convaincre quelqu'un avec ce genre de baratin scientifique ?

- Moi ça me convainc…

- Oui mais, toi, tu es Bones… Je parle de gens avec un QI dans la moyenne !

- Et comment on convainc les gens avec un QI normal ?

- On leur parle de choses qui les touchent. Delucas est marié depuis 30 ans, il y a des photos de sa femme, de ses enfants et de ses petits-enfants partout dans son bureau. Ce n'est pas difficile de savoir comment l'atteindre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle toujours aussi perplexe, ses yeux quémandant des informations supplémentaires. Il agrippa le volant un peu plus fort et s'efforça de regarder droit devant lui.

- Je lui ai juste dit que je pensais avoir perdu la femme de ma vie. Que, l'espace d'un instant, tous mes repères avaient disparu. Que j'avais l'impression d'être parti avec elle… Avec toi…

Pourquoi cette sensation emplissait à nouveau toute sa cage thoracique, irradiant jusque dans son ventre… Pourquoi cette sensation semblait prendre trop de place pour être contenue… Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec les sentiments qu'elle ne connaissait pas et, celui-là, la rendait particulièrement nerveuse. Il fallait qu'il se taise… Elle était sure que, physiquement, elle ne pourrait plus supporter ça longtemps.

- C'était… Très ingénieux d'utiliser notre histoire pour récupérer ton travail…

Il soupira et secoua la tête. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence sans qu'elle n'ose un regard vers lui et sans que lui n'ait même envie d'entamer une quelconque autre conversation.

**Demeure Hodgins, H-2h**

Booth gara la voiture devant chez Hodgins. Et il se décida à faire le tour pour, malgré tout, lui ouvrir la porte.

En se glissant à l'extérieur, elle eut une petite moue gênée. Elle attrapa sa pochette et sortit doucement de la voiture. Il ne l'attendit pas pour gravir les marches de l'entrée.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Brennan, encore secouée par la scène de la voiture, découvrit sa meilleure amie surexcitée et se composa un visage de circonstance.

Cette fois-ci, ils avaient décidé de tout organiser chez Hodgins et les différents traiteurs, serveurs et décorateurs s'affairaient un peu partout dans la maison. Angela laissa Booth rejoindre Hodgins et attira Brennan à l'extérieur pour, soit-disant, lui montrer le lieu de la cérémonie.

Sur la pelouse, un grand chapiteau blanc abritait quelques deux cent chaises et une superbe estrade couverte de fleurs.

- Oh mon Dieu, Ange, c'est superbe !

- Ça suffit Bren !

- Quoi ? Je trouve ça vraiment magnifique.

- Tu vas me dire immédiatement ce qui se passe entre Booth et toi. La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous ne vous lâchiez pas d'une semelle et il ne te quittait pas du regard et, là, c'est à peine s'il ose te regarder !

- Ah, tu as remarqué…

- Oui ! C'est ma journée aujourd'hui Bren mais, si tu ne vas pas bien alors, ça ne pourra pas être le plus beau jour de ma vie.

- Oh Ange… Je suis désolée mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive et c'est bien la première fois…

- Raconte-moi tout.

- Je me sens bizarre… Il y a cette chose en moi… Ce sentiment qui ne cesse de se faire plus présent… Je ne sais pas si je veux que ça s'arrête ou si je veux que ça continue… J'ai peur de perdre complètement le contrôle si jamais ça augmente encore…

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Ça a commencé quand on s'est embrassé la première fois… J'ai cru que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi… Et maintenant, il suffit qu'il me parle pour que ça recommence…

Angela tentait de garder son calme et d'adopter un ton rassurant pour ne pas effrayer sa meilleure amie.

- Qu'il te parle de quoi ?

- Dans la voiture, il… Il m'a dit ce qu'il avait dit au commissaire Delucas pour qu'il retire sa plainte… J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter tant il battait vite Angela… Je sais que c'est physiquement impossible ! Comment peut-on ressentir ce genre de choses ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ?

- Qu'il l'avait convaincu en lui expliquant qu'il avait eu peur de prendre la femme de sa vie. Que l'espace d'un instant tous ses repères avaient disparu. Qu'il avait eu l'impression de partir avec moi…. Je sais que c'était pour récupérer son travail mais ça sonnait tellement vrai…

Angela aurait pu exploser face à la naïveté intolérable de son amie mais, au lieu de ça, elle s'empara de ses mains et plongea son regard dans les yeux gris de Brennan.

- Et si je te disais que, tout ça, il l'a dit parce qu'il le pense ?

- Non… Pourquoi il ne me le dirait pas clairement si c'était le cas ?

- Mais Bren ! Tu n'es même pas capable de réaliser que ce sentiment étrange qui t'habite en sa présence, c'est de l'amour. Tu es raide dingue de lui ! Et, tant que tu ne t'en rendras pas compte toute seule, il ne fera pas un pas de plus vers toi !

Encore complètement perdue par les révélations de son amie, Brennan ne vit pas le maître d'hôtel arriver.

- Mademoiselle Montenegro, le traiteur demande à vous voir. Il a un petit problème avec le nombre de couverts.

- Dites-lui que j'arrive Henry. Merci.

Quand il fut parti, elle se leva et se tourna vers Brennan.

- Promets-moi de réfléchir à ce que je t'ai dit et de ne pas fuir. Tu ne peux pas le faire attendre éternellement, même si je suis sûre qu'il t'attendrait…

Brennan resta assise de longues minutes à réfléchir avant de rejoindre Angela pour l'aider à se préparer.

**Demeure Hodgins, pendant la cérémonie.**

Presque toutes les places étaient prises et, bien que Camille lui ait assurée qu'elle avait croisé la moitié de ces gens au Jeffersonian, Brennan ne reconnaissait quasiment personne.

Quand ce fut à leur tour d'emprunter l'allée pour rejoindre l'hôtel improvisé pour l'occasion, Booth mit quelques secondes avant de passer son bras sous celui de Brennan. Une fois en marche, sentant le malaise grandissant, elle prit la parole en murmurant.

- J'ai discuté avec Angela, je pense que j'ai compris certaines choses. Il faut que je te parle.

- Je ne crois pas vraiement que ce soit le moment.

- Booth, je ne supporte pas quand tu es en colère contre moi. Je crois que je te dois des explications.

- Je ne suis pas en colère.

- On dirait pourtant… Tu as cette petite artère sur ta tempe…

- Arrête ! Arrête de m'examiner sans cesse !

- Tu es en colère…

- Oui, peut-être un peu.

Alors qu'ils allaient bientôt devoir se séparer, Brennan l'attira un peu plus vers elle.

- Je ne sais pas si ça arrangera les choses mais je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi.

Brennan avait annoncé ça telle la conclusion d'une étude scientifique, comme si elle avait bien étudié chaque fait et que le seul enseignement qu'elle avait pu en tirer était cette évidence. Booth la regardait, complètement halluciné. Comment avait-elle pu lui annoncer ça ici, maintenant, sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, ni même en parler ? La musique venait de changée annonçant l'entrée imminente de la mariée et, surtout, leur séparation.

- A toute suite Booth.

- Bones !

- Quoi ?

- Tu as raison, il faut vraiment qu'on discute !

La robe d'Angela n'avait rien à envier à celle de Brennan. Elle faisait une superbe mariée et Hodgins, dans son costume trois pièces, n'avait d'yeux que pour sa future femme.

La cérémonie se déroula sans anicroche et, cette fois-ci, elle se termina sans que quiconque ne trouve bon de l'interrompre. Et c'est une Angela rayonnant qui jeta son bouquet dans la foule, merveilleusement réceptionné par nulle autre que Brennan.

Alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers l'intérieur pour le repas, Booth s'empressa de rejoindre sa partenaire.

- Jolie réception… Tu as déjà trouvé le marié ?

- Quel marié ?

- Le bouquet Bones… Tu connais la tradition non ?

- Quelle tradition ?

- Tu sais quoi ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'étonne encore de devoir t'expliquer ce genre de choses. Celle qui reçoit le bouquet de la mariée est la prochaine à se faire passer la bague au doigt.

- Ah… Moi, je voulais juste éviter qu'il s'abime en tombant. Je le rendrais à Ange, _répondit-elle un peu mal à l'aise._

Alors que Booth avait fermement l'intention d'entamer LA conversation, il vit Hodgins se diriger à grands pas vers eux.

- Hey mec ! Le toast ! Tout le monde t'attend ! Faut faire ton boulot de témoin jusqu'au bout !

Booth attrapa la main de Brennan pour l'entraîner dans sa course à la suite de Jack. Pas question qu'elle disparaisse maintenant. Elle souleva le bord de sa robe et le suivit en souriant et en courant malgré ses talons.

Les invités étaient séparés sur des tables rondes par groupe de 10. Booth et Brennan étaient naturellement à la table des mariés. Alors que les gens finissaient de s'installer, Booth se leva son verre et le fit tinter à l'aide de son couteau.

- Tout d'abord, je suis désolé que ce soit au témoin et non à la demoiselle d'honneur de porter un toast car elle est beaucoup plus douée que moi pour les longs discours.

Brennan sourit en pensant que Booth savait pertinemment à quel point ce genre de situation la mettait mal à l'aise et combien elle était heureuse d'y échapper.

- Aujourd'hui, je suis ravi d'avoir pu assister à la cérémonie de mariage de deux de mes plus fideles amis… en entier… _Tout le monde se mit à sourire._ Cela prouve bien que, malgré tous les évènements, les contretemps et tous les obstacles qui se dressent entre nous et notre bonheur, ce qui doit arriver finit toujours par arriver. Et que deux être profondément destinés l'un à l'autre finissent toujours par se retrouver. Rien ne peut empêcher cela de se produire.

Alors qu'il disait cette dernière phrase, son regard avait été attiré par les yeux magnétiques de Brennan. Durant un court instant, le temps sembla suspendre son cours. Personne ne remarqua que Booth et Brennan étaient à mille lieux d'ici, dans un endroit qui n'appartenait qu'à eux et où nul autre n'était invité à pénétrer. Puis, parce que c'était nécessaire, il leur fallut percer leur bulle pour que les minutes recommencent à s'écouler normalement, que les choses reprennent leurs places.

- Je suis sûr qu'Angela et Jack trouveront leur bonheur ensemble car, malgré leur métier qui pourrait porter à croire le contraire, ils ont une immense joie de vivre, un grand besoin de la partager, ensemble ou avec nous tous, leurs amis et leurs familles. Tous nos vœux de bonheur pour Angela et Jack !

Chacun y alla de son applaudissement, de son cri de joie et de ses encouragements pour ce couple enfin réuni.

Durant le repas et malgré les souhaits d'Angela, Hodgins avait fait servir les meilleurs plats et les meilleurs vins. Rien de trop beau pour le plus beau jour de sa vie, lui avait-il dit pour qu'elle cède.

Au moment du dessert, les mariés furent invités à rejoindre la piste pour la première danse. Malgré le champagne, Hodgins offrit à Angela ses plus beaux pas de danse.

Brennan était à table complètement absorbée par une conversation sur les découvertes en Antarctique de son voisin, un des oncles de Hodgins qui était un éminent docteur en Paléontologie. Booth tendait l'oreille pour savoir à quel instant il pourrait l'arracher des griffes de ce vieil homme qu'il croyait déjà à moitié sénile. Alors que le moment lui semblait enfin opportun, un homme blond, très beau garçon, s'approcha de sa partenaire.

- Dr Brennan ?

- Tout à fait, _lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire._

- C'est un immense honneur de faire votre connaissance ! Je savais que Jack travaillait avec vous mais je ne pensais pas vous voir comme demoiselle d'honneur à son mariage. Je m'appelle Matthew, je suis un cousin de Jack.

- Enchantée Matthew.

Booth bouillonnait : il sentait que cette histoire allait tourner au roussi pour lui. Malgré ses mots précipités avant la cérémonie, il détestait toujours la voir minauder devant d'autres hommes.

- Laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes superbe ce soir.

- Merci.

« _Et c'est parti pour les compliments_ »… Comme Booth pouvait détester les dragueurs. Non… Comme il pouvait détester qu'on drague « sa Bones » juste sous ses yeux !

- M'accorderiez-vous votre première danse ?

- Euh… Je…

Elle ne pouvait le voir mais, dans son dos, son hésitation fit grimacer son partenaire… Pourtant, dans la tête de Brennan, il était le seul à occuper son esprit. Elle repensa à tout ce que lui avait dit Angela et aux mots qu'elle s'était finalement décider à dire à Booth. Elle savait que, dans sa conception des choses, l'amour ne pouvait être que monogame. D'ailleurs, à cet instant, la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de repousser ce soupirant pour enfin avoir sa conversation avec Booth.

- Non désolée mais mes danses de ce soir sont réservées à un seul homme.

- Ah désolé, je… J'avais cru… Enfin, Jack m'avait dit…

- Quoiqu'il vous ait dit, il vous a apparemment mal renseigné. Je suis déjà avec quelqu'un.

Dans son dos, Booth observait la discussion : il était tout simplement sidéré. La scène à laquelle il venait d'assister lui semblait quasi surnaturelle. Etait-ce bien de lui qu'elle parlait ? Oui, là-dessus, il ne pouvait avoir aucun doute, pas après ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Alors que Matthew était toujours face à elle, planté comme un piquet, Booth se leva et lui tendit sa main.

- Chérie ?

- Ça serait un honneur…

Elle glissa ses doigts entre les siens et il la conduisit jusqu'à la piste. Quand sa main trouva naturellement sa place en bas de son dos, elle frissonna… Maintenant que ce frisson avait un nom, son identification le rendait encore plus doux. Elle se colla un peu plus à lui.

- Je vais de surprise en surprise avec toi ce soir.

- Des bonnes surprises ? _demanda-t-elle comme une enfant._

- Excellente… _dit-il en la faisant tournoyer._

Elle passa sous son bras, s'éloigna pour enfin se retrouver à nouveau coller à lui.

- Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure dans la voiture… _murmura-t-elle_. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu parlais de tes sentiments pour moi… Enfin j'avais réalisé mais j'avais peur de me tromper, je crois… Je me trompais ?

Au milieu de la piste de danse, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans leur bulle, à des années lumières du reste du monde. Booth plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et caressa lentement ses joues avec ses pouces. Puis, lentement, il se pencha vers elle. Il posa sa bouche sur sa lèvre supérieure y laissant un tendre baiser. Il ouvrit ensuite la bouche et l'invita à faire de même en la titillant avec sa langue. Quand ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau complètement absorbés l'un par l'autre, elle glissa ses mains dans son cou et approfondit encore leur baiser. Elle s'enivrait de lui, le respirant comme si elle voulait lui voler son âme. Bientôt, il lâcha son visage pour placer ses deux mains dans son dos et la rapprocher encore plus de lui, toujours plus près de son corps en feu. Il commença à la caresser mais ils furent arrêtés dans leur élan par une main dans l'épaule de Brennan.

- Sweetie…

Brutalement ramenée à la réalité, Brennan se tourna vers Angela, le trouble fête.

- Ange mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Bren… Regarde autour de toi…

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur eux, particulièrement ceux de Sweets et de Camille. S'il leur restait quelques doutes au sujet de la « relation » entre Booth et Brennan, ils venaient de fondre comme neige au soleil. Ils étaient l'attraction principale des quelques deux cents invités présents…

- Je suis désolée de vous gâcher la fête les amis mais, si les mariés peuvent se permettre certaines choses, je ne suis pas sure que les invités puissent faire… Enfin peu importe ce que vous faisiez ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ici ! Rentrez chez vous ! _leur chuchota Angela sur un ton qui se voulait sec mais avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

- Mais Ange… Ton mariage…

- Rentrez chez vous ! On pourra très bien s'éclater sans vous… Et puis je suis sure que vous avez tout un tas de choses à vous dire et tout un tas de choses à faire !

- Merci Ange…

- Allez zou !

Booth ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il attrapa la main de sa compagne et, ensemble, ils quittèrent la pièce ignorant complètement les réflexions qui sifflaient dans l'air à leur passage.

Ils coururent jusqu'au SUV et, une fois devant, alors que Booth allait lui lâcher la main, elle le retint pour le mettre face à elle.

- Booth… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Je te ramène chez nous.

- Et après ?

- Je ne sais pas… On laissera libre cours à notre imagination j'imagine…

- Booth, sérieusement, ce que tu as dit à Delucas… Que j'étais la femme de ta vie…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bones ? On a déjà parlé de ça non ?

- Oui…

- Alors quoi ?

- Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Et, tu sais, c'est la première fois pour moi. Sans Angela, je n'aurais même jamais réalisé que ce sentiment qui m'habite quand je suis avec toi n'est autre que celui dont tu m'as si souvent fait l'éloge. Booth, j'ai besoin de savoir…

- Si je t'aime ? C'est ça qui te tracasse ?

Il la prit dans ses bras et cola sa bouche près de son oreille. Elle profita un instant de sa chaleur car le froid de l'hiver lui piquait la peau.

- Tempérance Brennan, je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, plus que personne ne t'aimera jamais. Et sache que moi non plus je n'ai jamais ressenti ça… Pour personne…

Quand ses mains glissèrent à nouveau sur son dos nu, elle ne sentit plus le froid. Après ses mots, la seule chose qu'elle avait ressenti était tout cet amour, si longtemps vagabond, prendre enfin la place qui lui était dû. S'installer là, au creux de sa poitrine, dans cet endroit aux pouvoirs mystiques qu'elle prenait jusqu'alors pour un simple organe… Non, son cœur était tellement plus que ça… Maintenant il abritait une partie de son âme, la plus précieuse : il abritait son amour pour Booth.

Il fallait qu'elle lui montre, il fallait qu'il comprenne ce qui brulait en elle, qu'elle force la consumait de tout son être. Il fallait qu'il le sente, il fallait qu'il voit jusqu'où il l'avait amené.

Elle saisit le col de sa veste et amena leurs lèvres à une nouvelle rencontre, plus torride que toutes les précédentes, plus puissantes que ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé espérer connaître. Elle le mordillait, le dégustait. Il la goutait, la savourait…

Mais il lui fallait plus… Il commença à laisser ses mains glisser sur sa peau… Cette fois-ci personne n'était là pour l'arrêter… Il passa un bras sous ses fesses pour l'inviter à sauter dans ses bras. Elle s'exécuta sans peine malgré sa robe. Une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches.

Mais il lui fallait plus… Elle lui retira sa veste, se débattit pour retirer son neuf papillon et commença à déboutonner sa chemise pour laisser vagabonder ses main sur son torse…

Il la déposa sur le capot du SUV, ôta son châle et recommença le doux supplice de ses baisers dans son cou. Mais, cette fois-ci, ça n'avait plus rien de comparable, Brennan était quasiment en état de transe. Elle ne sentait plus que sa bouche et ses mains sur son corps. A cet instant, c'était son unique raison de vivre. Il usait et abusait de sa langue sur les moindres parties de son corps que sa robe lui donnait l'occasion d'explorer. Mais il lui fallait toujours plus, il commença à tirer sur la cordelette dans son dos… Elle glissa ses mains pour l'aider mais brusquement il les saisit.

- Non…

- Quoi ?

- On ne couchera pas ensemble ici… Pas comme ça…

- Pourquoi ? _demanda-t-elle alors que son corps la brulait encore de toute part._

- Je veux te faire l'amour… N'en doute pas un seul instant… _dit-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux._ Mais, pour ça, il nous faut des conditions bien meilleures que celle-ci ! Je ne veux pas t'aimer à la va-vite… Tu mérites mieux que ça…

- Dans ce cas… Tu as raison… On devrait rentrer. Tu penses… Tu penses que tu pourrais mettre la sirène ?

* * *

Avons nous été a la hauteur de vos espérances ?


	15. Chapter 15

_Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, un réel plaisir de les lire. (Ps Charlotte tu dois t'inscrire sur le site pour pouvoir suivre la publication de fic. Et j'ai fais d'autres fic si tu veux t'occuper. Et merci pour tous tes commentaires !)_

_Voilà je vous laisse lire tranquillement._

**Chez B/B, dimanche matin.**

Ils n'avaient pas trouvé la force de fermer les volets et maintenant le soleil venait caresser leur peau. Il s'était réveillé le premier, elle dormait encore, nue contre lui. « _Pas de cauchemar cette nuit…_ » pensa Booth.

Il commença à laisser ses doigts courir sur son dos, descendant jusqu'à l'échancrure de ses reins. Il avait un besoin compulsif de la toucher, comme si ce contact était la seule chose qui pouvait rendre les événements de la nuit dernière réels… Cette nuit, il avait fait l'amour à la femme de sa vie… Cette nuit, ils avaient atteint ensemble le bonheur absolu, l'extase, le septième ciel… Non, rien de tout ça n'était assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'il avait ressenti… Aucun mot n'avait le pouvoir de concrétiser ce qui c'était passé, ici, dans cette chambre.

Cette nuit, deux êtres n'en avaient formé plus qu'un… Deux âmes s'étaient mêlées, s'accordant à l'unisson, pour briser toutes les lois de la physique et tous les codes préétablis de l'amour. Il baissa ses yeux sur ses cheveux scintillants avec les premiers rayons du soleil et réalisa que tout cela avait dépassé même ses attentes les plus grandes.

Elle sentait sa main se frayer un chemin sur sa peau qui, désormais, n'appartenait qu'à lui. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir ses paupières. Cette nuit, sa rationalité en avait pris un sérieux coup : elle craignait d'avoir encore rêvé ce moment et qu'une fois complètement éveillée tout cela se dissiperait, la laissant plus seule que jamais. Elle enfonça un peu plus ses doigts dans sa chair pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Elle respira son odeur, l'air empli de cette odeur était le seul air qu'elle pouvait à présent imaginer combler ses besoins en oxygène.

Il prit la main qui était posée sur son torse et la remonta jusqu'à sa bouche. Il déposa un baiser sur chacun de ses doigts puis un autre au creux de sa paume… Oui, il était bien là… Et cette fois-ci, quand elle ouvrirait les yeux, il serait toujours présent.

- Bien dormi ? _demanda-t-elle._

- J'ai eu une soirée des plus agitées… _dit-il en souriant. _Mais tout ça m'a épuisé, j'ai dormi comme un loir.

- Moi aussi…

Un silence s'installa, chacun repensant à la veille… Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur les côtes de Booth et de glisser sa jambe droite de l'autre côté de son partenaire, s'assurant un appui parfait pour se retrouver au dessus de lui. Elle commença ensuite à parsemer son torse de baisers. Elle commençait déjà à sentir que sa douce torture faisait son œuvre sur le puissant mâle dont elle pouvait percevoir les frémissements au moindre de ses contacts.

Ne l'interrompant pas le moins du monde, il prit la parole, bégayant légèrement sous l'effet de l'excitation.

- Tu… Tu n'en as… Jamais assez…

- Pourquoi… Tu dis ça ? _articula-t-elle entre deux baisers_.

- Je pensais… Qu'hier j'avais quelque peu… Apaisé tes ardeurs…

- Non... Tu n'as fait que les attiser…

- Bones… Tu es absolument incorrigible.

Elle remonta jusqu'à sa bouche pour s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un de ses baisers auxquels elle savait maintenant Booth si vulnérable. Mais, avant qu'il ne soit complètement sous son emprise, il lui attrapa les deux mains fermement et la plaqua sur le dos de l'autre côté du lit. Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui commença un supplice qui, il avait déjà pu le constater, lui ferait perdre tous ses moyens.

Alors qu'il continuait à embrasser son cou, il sentit qu'elle se débattait légèrement, tentant de dégager ses poignets de son emprise.

- Désolé mais, cette fois, c'est à mon tour de mener la danse mon ange.

- Je pense que tu l'as suffisamment menée hier soir…

- Sans ton insistance, je ne sais pas si nous aurions recommencé… Quatre fois…

Elle sourit alors que la bouche de Booth commençait à s'aventurer vers des horizons déjà explorés maintes fois pendant la nuit.

Complètement chavirée par ce que lui imposait son partenaire, Brennan n'entendit son portable sonner qu'au bout de la troisième fois. Booth n'avait nullement l'intension de la laisser se dérober et il remonta pour s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres.

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Je ne sais pas qui te veut quoi mais ça attendra que j'en ai fini avec toi !

- Je n'avais pas l'intension de répondre, _dit-elle en se cabrant en arrière pour tenter de mettre un peu plus sa peau en contact avec celle de Booth_.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à son partenaire pour l'inciter à continuer… Malheureusement, une nouvelle fois, une sonnerie les interrompit.

- Je suis désolée Booth mais c'est peut-être important… _marmonna Brennan._

Booth grogna et attrapa le téléphone sur la table de nuit de Brennan. Son visage se détendit quand il aperçut le nom du correspondant.

- C'est Russ, tu devrais répondre.

Il roula sur le côté et croisa ses bras sous sa tête pour attendre patiemment la fin de sa conversation. Mais au fur et à mesure de celle-ci, il sentit Brennan se crisper légèrement. Quand elle eut terminée, il se tourna vers elle.

- Un problème ?

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être. Russ n'arrive pas à joindre Papa depuis une semaine. Il t'a dit quoi exactement au téléphone quand j'étais à l'hôpital ?

- Et bien… Qu'il était en voyage, qu'il était désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir te voir et qu'il comptait sur moi pour veiller sur toi.

- Il t'a dit quand il rentrait et où il était ?

- Non. Tu penses qu'il a eu des problèmes pendant son voyage ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je lui ai laissé un message mercredi et il ne m'a pas rappelé. Tu sais, avec mon père, je m'attends toujours au pire.

Elle s'assit au bord du lit et Booth se glissa derrière elle pour la prendre par les épaules.

- Eh… Ne t'en fait pas… Je suis sûr qu'il est dans un coin paumé où il n'y a pas de réseau et qu'il va bientôt appeler.

- Tu as sans doute raison…

- Alors tu te recouches ? _dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur l'épaule_.

- Non, je suis désolée… Je vais quand même passer un coup de fil à l'institut… Peut-être qu'ils savent où il est.

Elle enfila une robe de chambre en soie beige, attrapa son téléphone et quitta la chambre. Dépité, Booth tomba lourdement sur le lit en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Quand il pénétra dans la cuisine plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle raccrochait son téléphone en remuant son café.

- Alors ?

- C'est vraiment bizarre… Non seulement il n'a rien dit à personne mais, en plus, il a posé tous ses congés annuels d'un coup. Ça fait plus d'un mois en tout…

Booth s'avança pour sortir de quoi déjeuner des placards.

- Tu veux que je me renseigne ?

- Tu peux faire ça ?

- Je suis ton agent très spécial Seeley Booth ! Je peux absolument tout faire !

Il avait dit ça d'une voix suave en s'approchant doucement d'elle avec son grand sourire charmeur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Ça se confirme, tu es complètement cinglé ! Mais tu es aussi complètement adorable et craquant.

- Craquant ? J'ignorais que ce mot faisait parti de ton vocabulaire.

- Je crois que je vais revoir mon vocabulaire. Il va me falloir plus de mots pour parler de toi et de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, là-haut… _dit-elle en indiquant leur chambre à travers le plafond_.

- Ne cherche pas mon Ange, il n'y a aucun mot pour ça !

Il se baissa pour lui donner un baiser sur le front en attrapant la cafetière au passage.

Ils s'installèrent sur les hauts tabourets autour de la table et déjeunèrent calmement, s'observant en silence comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. Brennan avala une gorgée de café et inspira profondément.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu disais à ce point la vérité quand tu parlais de sexe… J'ai eu beaucoup de relations sexuelles avec des partenaires très différents qui avaient tous…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de détails là-dessus Bones. Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux me dire.

- Tu sais que je ne crois pas aux miracles ou à ce genre de choses… Mais, honnêtement, si je devais y croire, je pense que ça ressemblerait à ce que j'ai vécu hier soir. Je veux dire… Tout était si… Parfait… Tu étais si parfait. D'habitude pour qu'une relation devienne correcte, il faut plusieurs rapports… Tu sais, pour que chacun appréhende bien les désirs de l'autre et puisse y répondre. Mais hier… C'était comme si…

- Comme si nous étions destinés à faire ça depuis toujours ?

- Quelque chose comme ça… _dit-elle doucement en lui adressant un timide sourire_.

- Je vais être honnête avec toi : moi aussi. Cette nuit n'avait rien, absolument rien, de comparable à tout ce que j'ai pu vivre jusque là. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire… Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort.

- Pourtant, je croyais que c'était lié à l'amour. Moi, je ne me suis jamais vanté d'avoir ressenti une telle émotion avant mais, toi…

- Quoi moi ?

- Et bien… La logique voudrait que tu aies connu ça avec Rebecca… Ou même Camille…

Il lui attrapa les deux mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Après ce qu'on a vécu, comment tu peux encore chercher une logique à tout ça ! Les sentiments ne se commandent pas.

- Non mais, si malgré tout, on se posait la question et bien la réponse la plus probable serait que je suis également la première personne dont tu es amoureux.

Il sourit… Bones et sa logique à toutes épreuves ! Appliquée dans les situations les plus hétéroclites, il s'avérait qu'elle avait souvent raison.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne.

Il avala une gorgée de café, attendant qu'elle réalise la signification de sa réponse. Mais c'était Brennan et cela ne lui prit que le temps d'un battement de cils.

- Tu veux dire… Que j'ai raison ?

- Je ne sais pas… C'est toi qui essaye sans arrêt de tout décortiquer…

Elle se leva pour venir se placer à côté de lui. Elle le prit par les épaules pour qu'il se mette face à elle.

- Agent Spécial Seeley Booth, dites-moi si je suis la seule femme dont vous n'avez jamais été amoureux.

- Avant-hier, j'aurais sans doute dit non… Mais, aujourd'hui, ça serait un mensonge…

Elle lui accorda son plus beau sourire avant d'attraper une de ses tartines.

- Hey Bones ! C'est ma tartine ! Tu sais qu'on ne doit pas jouer avec ma nourriture !

Après avoir rangé la cuisine, Booth passa quelques coups de fil puis rejoignit Brennan au salon. Son regard n'augurait rien de bon.

- Bones, mon ange, je suis désolé mais, apparemment, ton père n'a pas quitté Washington. En tout cas, il n'a pris ni l'avion, ni le train.

- S'il a pris sa voiture, il y a peu de chance qu'il soit parti dans une zone sans réseau téléphonique… _conclut-elle en regardant son téléphone d'un air dépité._ Je viens encore de lui laisser 2 messages sur son répondeur pour lui donner notre nouvelle adresse… Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter…

- Tu sais quoi ? _lui demanda Booth voyant sa partenaire se ronger le sang_. On va passer chez lui pour voir si sa voiture est là ?

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

- Allez, va te préparer. Ok ?

Le passage éclair chez Max avait bien confirmé l'absence de sa voiture et Brennan était encore plus inquiète. Elle se demandait où il avait bien pu aller sans en informer personne et, surtout, sans prévenir ses propres enfants !

**Maison de B/B, 15h**

Brennan était assise sur le canapé avec son ordinateur sur les genoux quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Booth se leva, lui indiquant de ne pas bouger.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas vif. Quand il ouvrit la porte, son expression changea radicalement et son teint devint blême.

- Bonjour Booth, _dit l'homme gêné par sa réaction_.

- Bonjour Max… _Il resta un instant à le regardez sans osez bouger ni parler_.

- Je viens voir Tempérance.

- Oui… Oui, bien sûr, elle est au salon. Je… Venez avec moi.

Il le fit rentrer et déposer son manteau sur un des crochets prêt de la porte. Sans celui-ci, Max était encore plus impressionnant. Sans dire un mot, il conduisit Max jusqu'à sa partenaire. Une fois dans l'encadrement de la porte, il l'appela pour qu'elle relève la tête.

- Chérie… Ton père est là.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça comme si il s'agissait d'un drame ? Papa ?

Max, qui était encore dans le couloir, passa à côté de Booth.

- Bonjour ma Chérie.

- Papa… Oh mon Dieu…

Elle posa son ordinateur sur la table basse et se précipita vers son père. Max n'avait plus rien de l'homme qu'elle avait croisé il y encore quelques semaines. Son teint était blafard, ses joue étaient creusées et ses traits tirés. Mais, surtout, il avait perdu plus d'un dizaine de kilos, pas de ces kilos que l'on perd en faisant un régime, mais ceux que l'on perd quand on est malade. Il semblait complément vidé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- J'ai des choses à te dire, je pense qu'on devrait s'assoir.

- Je vais vous préparer du café, _indiqua Booth près à les laisser seuls_.

- Non Booth, je préférerais que vous restiez, _dit-il en soupirant et en s'installant dans un fauteuil_.

Booth s'assit à côté de Brennan et glissa une main sur cuisse. Il sentait que la conversation n'allait pas être des plus faciles et il voulait lui faire savoir qu'il était là, avec elle.

- Je suis heureux pour vous. Avec ce que j'ai à te dire, c'est bien que vous vous soyez finalement mis ensemble.

- Papa, viens en au fait s'il te plaît… Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Tu pars sans rien me dire, j'essaye de te joindre depuis mercredi et quand enfin tu arrives… Tu… Tu… Mais dis-moi ce qui se passe à la fin !

Booth appuya un peu sur sa cuisse pour qu'elle s'apaise et qu'elle laisse enfin son père s'exprimer.

- Comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme… Je voulais attendre que ça s'arrange pour vous en parler, à Russ et toi, mais j'ai vu les médecins vendredi et, apparemment, le traitement n'est pas efficace.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te rendre aussi malade ? Tu as perdu beaucoup de poids et… Qu'est-ce que tu as ? _demanda-t-elle avec une certaine réticence dans la voix, comme si elle n'était plus si sure que ça de vouloir savoir_.

- J'ai un cancer mon Ange.

Ça y est, le mot était sorti… Ce mot tant redouté, ce mot qui détruit des vies rien qu'à sa simple énonciation. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul puis son visage se ferma… Elle ne dit pas un mot. Devant son silence, Booth plaça une main sur son épaule pour la rapprocher de lui et prit la parole.

- Certain cancer se soigne bien maintenant… Les médecins vont changer votre traitement ?

Il se voulait rassurant mais craignait obtenir encore plus de détails terribles.

- Non… Je leur ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'autre traitement… J'ai un cancer du pancréas, _dit-il avec une voix sombre en baissant les yeux._

- Mais tu… Tu vas mourir, _dit brutalement Brennan avant de sauter sur ses pieds_. Tu vas mourir !

Sans que ni Booth ni Max n'aient pu réaliser quoique ce soit, elle était partie en courant et quittait la maison en claquant la porte.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ! _vociféra Booth alors qu'il s'apprêtait à courir pour la rattraper_.

Max s'extirpa du fauteuil et posa une main sur son avant bras. Une main tremblante et dénuée de toute la poigne qui avait fait de lui une légende.

- Elle a raison. Il ne me reste que quelques semaines à vivre, peut-être moins. Le cancer du pancréas est extrêmement agressif et aucun traitement n'est réellement efficace quand il est aussi avancé que dans mon cas.

Booth se calma, réalisant que Brennan avait tout de suite compris la gravité de la situation. Il posa une main rassurante sur celle de Max.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Il faut croire que toutes les terribles choses que j'ai faites dans ma vie ne resteront pas impunies finalement.

- Ne dites pas ça ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec une punition divine…

- Oui… C'est sans doute juste la fatalité… Mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles…

Booth jeta un regard inquiet par la fenêtre au moment où il reconnut la voiture de sa compagne s'éloigner.

- Vous devriez aller la rejoindre Max.

- Non, je n'ai plus la force de lui courir après… Et puis il y a bien longtemps que j'ai compris une chose : vous êtes le seul qu'elle écoute vraiment. Il n'y a que vous qui puisiez lui faire entendre raison... Booth, ramenez-moi ma fille s'il vous plait.

- Je vous le promets.

Après un regard entendu, Booth attrapa les clefs de sa voiture et sauta dans son SUV. Il était déjà en route quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas par où elle était partie. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, une seule direction lui vint en tête et il s'engagea sur la bretelle d'autoroute.

**Appartement de Brennan, quelques minutes plus tard.**

- Bones, ouvre-moi. Bones !

Booth tambourinait depuis plusieurs secondes à la porte sans obtenir de réponse. Pourtant, sa voiture était garée en bas à côté de la sienne et il était sûr qu'elle était bien là.

- Tempérance ! Si tu ne m'ouvre pas, je défonce la porte !

Il entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure et il appuya sur la poignée. Quand il pénétra enfin à l'intérieur, il l'aperçut de dos se diriger vers sa chambre. Il courut la rejoindre.

- Bones, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Pas après ce que ton père vient de t'apprendre, pas avec ce qu'il est en train de vivre.

Elle était sur la pointe des pieds, saisissant un sac rangé au dessus de son étagère. Elle le jeta sur le lit et ouvrit en grand les portes de son armoire quasiment vide.

- Tempérance ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle s'empara d'une pile de vêtements au hasard pour remplir son sac puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, une trousse de toilette à la main qu'elle ajouta sur le dessus de ses affaires. Elle évitait soigneusement le regard de Booth, complètement sidéré par la réaction de sa partenaire.

- Tu comptes partir, c'est ça ?

- J'ai appelé l'aéroport, je prends un vol pour le Guatemala cette nuit, _répondit-elle froidement._

- Tu ne peux pas fuir ! Pas cette fois ! Il ne s'agit pas de toi, il s'agit de ton père ! Et il a besoin de toi ! Mais regarde-moi bon sens !

Elle releva la tête vers lui. Elle n'avait pas pleuré, elle n'avait pas l'air triste, aucun sentiment ne semblait transparaitre sur son visage… Sentant qu'il n'en serait pas ainsi longtemps face au regard persan de Booth, elle baissa les yeux pour fermer son sac et sortit de la chambre en le bousculant.

Il resta là quelques secondes prenant son visage dans ses mains puis respira un grand coup avant de courir à nouveau vers la porte. Elle était déjà entre ouverte quand il la referma d'une main, coinçant Brennan dos à lui contre la porte.

- Laisse-moi passer ! _cria-t-elle._

- C'est hors de question ! Pas sans que tu es écouté ce que j'ai à te dire ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? L'ancienne Brennan aurait fuit, elle se serait préservée en allant au bout du monde plutôt que d'affronter ses problèmes… Mais pas la femme avec qui je vis depuis trois semaines ! Non ! Cette femme sait quand des gens comptent sur elle et qu'il ne faut pas les décevoir. Tu as changé Tempérance et ces décisions que tu as prises pour mener ta nouvelle vie sont mises à l'épreuve… Ne revient pas dessus !

Il vit son visage se baisser pour laisser son regard s'écraser sur le sol.

- Alors peut-être… Peut-être que tu te trompes, peut-être que finalement je n'ai pas tant changé que ça. Parce que je pars Booth et tu ne me retiendras pas.

Elle voulait le blesser… Elle voulait qu'il cède, qu'il la laisse fuir si elle en avait envie ! Alors que sa main s'était posée sur la poignée prête à ouvrir dès qu'il lâcherait la porte, elle le vit glisser sa main jusqu'à son portefeuille et le sortir de sa poche, le tout sans la lâcher des yeux. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit quelque chose avant de le jeter plus loin. Il déplia un bout de papier et le colla à la porte.

C'était une photo : une photo de Booth, de Parker et d'elle, ensemble. Elle avait été prise lors du dimanche précédent ici même, pour immortaliser la première fois où Parker goutait les « Mac and Cheese » de Brennan. Booth tenait l'appareil à bout de bras et la photo n'était pas très bien cadrée. Pourtant, c'était une de ces photos qu'on a toujours envie d'avoir avec soi, pour nous rappeler pourquoi on doit avancer chaque jour. Parker rigolait des pitreries de son père et Brennan posait un regard attendrissant sur lui, un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres.

- Tu as changée ! Regarde-toi et ose-me dire que tout ça ne te rend pas plus heureuse que tu ne l'as jamais été ? Il ne s'agit pas seulement de ton père Bones ! Si tu fuis, c'est tout ça que tu vas perdre, _dit-il en tapotant sur la photo avec son index. _Je t'aime Tempérance et je te demande de rester pour moi mais aussi pour mon fils et surtout pour ton père.

- Laisse-moi sortir, _répondit faiblement Brennan, toujours sans laisser transparaître une seule émotion_.

A bout d'arguments et à bout de force, Booth n'eut d'autres choix que de se reculer pour qu'elle puisse enfin ouvrir la porte et disparaître dans le couloir.

- Merde ! _lâcha_ _Booth en donnant un violent coup de poing dans la porte_.

Il resta un long moment à marcher de long en large dans son appartement. Que devait-il faire… La poursuivre, encore ? Risquer un nouvel échec qui le détruirait pour de bon ? La laisser partir et risquer de ne jamais la revoir ? Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle, pas après la semaine qu'ils venaient de vivre, pas après cette nuit dans ses bras. Il était lié à elle, il ne pouvait pas la laisser le quitter sans tout tenter pour la retenir.

Fermement décider à la retrouver à l'aéroport, il se dirigea à grand pas vers le SUV. Alors qu'il actionnait déjà l'ouverture centralisée, il l'aperçut de dos, son sac abandonné à ses pieds. Plantée entre leurs deux voitures. Il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Elle pleurait : son visage était couvert de larmes et elle sanglotait doucement. Il arriva derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle était toujours dos à lui mais elle se retourna violement et lui assena de grands coups dans la poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ! _hurla-t-elle_.

Il lui saisit les mains pour les coller contre son torse et pour qu'elle arrête de le frapper.

- Chut… Viens là…

- Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Je veux pouvoir partir ! Comme avant ! Je ne veux pas t'aimer !

Une fois de plus, il se sentait comme poignardé en plein cœur mais il la connaissait assez pour savoir exactement ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Je ne te laisserais pas Bones.

- Tu me laisseras ! Comme tout le monde ! Je ne veux pas avoir d'attache ! Je ne veux pas que ça finisse comme ça ! Je veux encore pouvoir compartimenter… Et… Et je ne veux pas pleurer !

- Je ne te laisserai pas. Et ça fait bien longtemps que personnes ne t'a laissé. Ta mère est peut-être morte mais Russ est revenu vers toi. Quant à Angela… Tu connais quelqu'un qui a une amie plus fidèle qu'Angela ? Et ton père a été en prison pour pouvoir rester à tes côtés ! Il n'a pas choisi d'être malade seulement trois ans après vos retrouvailles. Et moi… Moi qui suis fou de toi, comment tu peux ne pas vouloir m'aimer ? Moi qui suis prêt à tout pour toi…

Il la sentit enfin se détendre un peu et elle éclata en sanglot. Il la força à glisser sa tête contre son torse et commença à la bercer.

- Mon père va mourir…

- Je sais… Je sais mais on va traverser ça ensemble… Comme on l'a toujours fait. Je serais là à chaque instant… Et tu pourras me frapper autant que tu veux.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire et il lui releva doucement le menton.

- Je préfère tellement quand tu souris.

- Tu veux bien me ramener chez nous ? Il faut… Il faut que je lui parle.

- Je sais.

Il lui ouvrit la porte du SUV et se glissa derrière le volant.

**Maison B/B, 16h.**

Brennan pénétra tête baissée dans son salon, encore honteuse de sa réaction. Mais, dès qu'il la vit, Max se précipita vers elle et elle fondit à nouveau en larmes dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée Papa… Mais… Je ne veux pas que tu meures… Et je ne peux rien faire…

- Tempe… Si, tu peux faire quelque chose. Tu peux faire beaucoup de choses pour rendre ma fin de vie plus facile… Tu peux être là… Tu peux être heureuse… Quand je te vois sourire, je revois tellement ta mère… Oui mon Ange, je veux juste que tu souris à nouveau pour moi.

Brennan s'éloigna et, parmi ses larmes, Max put discerner un léger sourire.

- Viens, on va discuter. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire et je veux répondre à toute tes questions sur notre famille si tu en as encore.

Booth les observait depuis le couloir, il avait bien cru la perdre cette fois... Mais maintenant qu'elle était revenue à ses côtés, il savait qu'elle ne fuirait plus jamais. Malgré la situation, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, un léger sourire aux lèvres pour leur préparer de quoi se restaurer.

Pendant la conversation de Max avec sa fille, beaucoup de sujets délicats furent abordés. Max lui expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas être réanimé si son cœur venait à s'arrêter. Il lui dit qu'il avait mis tous ses papiers en ordres et qu'elle n'aurait à s'occuper de rien… Brennan pleura encore et Max, trop content que sa fille soit finalement revenue, ne la lâcha pas du regard. Quand il en eut fini avec ces sujets difficiles, il lui sourit.

- Maintenant, raconte-moi pour toi et Booth. Comment un poulet a-t-il réussi à dérober le cœur de ma fille ?

- Papa ! _dit-elle en rigolant faiblement_.

Depuis la cuisine, Booth sentit qu'il pouvait à nouveau revenir dans la pièce. Il déposa des tasses et du café sur la table et se joignit à la conversation.

Après plus d'une heure de conversation, Max quitta la maison après une longue accolade avec sa fille et en réitérant son conseil à Booth de bien s'occuper d'elle.

Alors qu'il montait à peine dans sa voiture, Brennan enfila son manteau.

- Tu vas quelque part ? _lui demanda Booth_.

- On a Parker ce soir non ? On ne doit pas aller le chercher ?

- Je… J'allais dire à Rebecca qu'on le prendrait demain soir après l'école. Je pensais que tu voudrais être au calme mais… Si tu as envie…

- J'ai envie qu'il soit là. J'ai juste envie de me changer les idées.

- Et quoi de mieux que ma petite tête blonde pour ça.

Il enfila son blouson en cuir et ouvrit la porte à Brennan. Une fois devant la maison, il prit Brennan par les épaules et elle laissa sa tête glisser sur son épaule en soupirant.

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là.

- Et je suis heureux d'être là.

**Maison de Rebecca, dimanche soir.**

Alors que Booth allait se garer devant chez Rebecca, le téléphone de Brennan sonna.

- C'est Russ.

- Ok je te laisse répondre, je vais le chercher.

Il quitta le SUV, inquiet, tandis qu'elle décrochait en soupirant. Après quelques minutes de conversation, elle décida d'inviter Russ et sa famille à manger le week-end prochain. Elle proposerait également à son père de se joindre à eux. C'était le moment pour un repas en famille… Puis elle raccrocha et sortit de la voiture.

La maison de Rebecca avait retrouvé un environnement vivable, aucun carton ne venait joncher le sol. Elle demanda à Parker d'aller finir son sac pendant qu'elle invitait Booth à s'installer avec elle au salon.

- Ecoute Seeley, je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je parte. J'ai décidé de ne plus quitter Washington, je te le promets.

- Tu n'as plus tellement le choix maintenant qu'un juge te force à rester.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Ecoute, je resterai pour toi, pour que tu puisses encore le voir comme avant… Mais je t'en supplie, retire ta demande de garde partagée. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui une semaine sur deux.

Sa voix était douce et ses yeux brillant indiquaient qu'elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes. Le cœur de Booth se serra. Il savait que ça allait être difficile pour elle mais, l'avoir en face de lui, le suppliant, c'était une étape pénible pour lui aussi.

- Et puis après quoi ? Le jour où tu décideras à nouveau que mon métier le met en danger ou qu'un autre poste est plus intéressant ailleurs, tu partiras ? Sans me demander mon avis ? Et on recommencera tout ça ?

- … Je te promets que tu pourras le voir quand tu veux.

- Je veux le voir maintenant ! Je veux avoir les mêmes droits que toi ! Pas parce que je veux te faire du mal mais parce que je l'aime Becca ! C'est mon petit garçon aussi et j'en ai assez de ne le voir qu'au grès de tes envies.

- Non ! Tout ce que tu veux, c'est prendre mon fils pour ta nouvelle famille ! Parce que ta copine est incapable de….

- NON Rebecca ! Ne dis pas un mot de plus ! Laisse Tempérance en dehors de tout ça ! Je sais que tu dis ça sous le coup de la colère mais, si tu continues, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir encore te pardonner.

Il se leva brutalement et se dirigea vers la chambre de Parker.

- Seeley !

- Non ! Il vient avec moi ! C'est ma semaine ! Tu devras apprendre à faire comme moi et à te contenter de ta semaine !

- Le jugement n'est pas encore rendu ! Et tu devrais te préparer car je vais me battre ! Mon fils ne sera pas le nouveau jouet de ta « partenaire »! _dit-elle froidement_.

- Tu devrais demander à Parker ce qu'il pense d'elle avant de juger ! Ils ont une formidable relation et, si tu veux mon avis, je pense que tu es jalouse d'elle. Tu as peur qu'elle te vole ta place !

Son visage se renfrogna : elle était prête à exploser mais, avant que cela n'arrive, Booth se rapprocha doucement d'elle.

- Elle ne prendra pas ta place. Tu es sa mère Becca et personne ne veut remettre ça en cause. Mais elle a aussi une place dans sa vie. C'est la femme que j'aime. Et je peux t'assurer qu'elle aime Parker. Laisse-lui une chance, s'il te plait.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent et elle détourna les yeux vers la chambre de son fils.

- Parker ! Ton père t'attend.

Booth, déçu de la réaction de son ex compagne, n'insista pas plus. Le petit garçon déboula en trainant un gros sac.

- Laisse-moi prendre ça Bonhomme.

Booth attrapa ses affaires, salua Rebecca un peu froidement et plaça une main sur l'épaule de Parker pour le conduire à l'extérieur une fois qu'il ait eu fait un câlin à sa mère.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il aperçut Brennan sortant de la voiture avec un air triste sur le visage. Il se baissa au niveau de Parker pour lui parler.

- Ecoute Bonhomme, tu te souviens de Max le Papa de Bones ?

- Oui ! _répondit le petit garçon avec enthousiasme_. "Max K, the science Way!"

- Et bien, il est très malade et Bones est très triste. Tu sais ce qui lui ferait plaisir ?

- Non ?

- Un gros câlin, _dit_ _Booth en faisant un knuckles à son fils_.

Parker lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de sauter les quelques marches et de courir vers Brennan pour la prendre dans ses petits bras. Elle se baissa pour le soulever du sol.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Parker !

Il la gratifia d'un gros bisou sur la joue. Puis elle ouvrit la porte du SUV pour qu'il s'installe à l'arrière.

- J'ai un exposé de Biologie à faire cette semaine, tu m'aideras ?

- Bien sûr ! On regardera ça à la maison.

- Cool !

Alors que Booth rejoignait la voiture en souriant, il ne sentit pas le regard de Rebecca posé sur cette scène depuis la fenêtre du salon. Un regard tout sauf bienveillant…

_Votre avis est toujours le bienvenu, mais particulièrement sur ce chapitre._


	16. Chapter 16

Vraiment désolé pour le retard. J'espère que ce chapitre compensera un peu. Bonne lecture

**Maison de B&B, un soir après l'école.**

- Vous allez arrêter ça tout de suite, je vous préviens !

- Arrêter quoi ?

- Je suis sûr que vous vous transmettez des infos en douce !

- Je ne suis pas une tricheuse Booth !

- Papa, tu me dis toujours que c'est pas bien d'être mauvais joueur ! Et Bones dit que, pour gagner, il faut le mériter !

- Bones, je t'interdis définitivement de parler à mon fils !

- Allez, lance le dé plutôt que de ronchonner ! _dit-elle en rigolant_

Booth soupira en secouant sa tête. Sur le coup, il n'était plus si sûr que la merveilleuse entente entre son fils et sa compagne était une bonne chose…

On était mardi soir et l'hiver, qui c'était fermement installé à Washington, avait décidé les deux partenaires et le petit garçon à faire une soirée jeux de société à la maison. Parker entamait sa troisième semaine chez Booth et Brennan. Il avait immédiatement su trouver ses marques dans ce nouvel environnement et avait établi une complicité sans faille avec Brennan au plus grand bonheur de son père.

Assis autour de la table basse, Booth avança le colonel Moutarde de trois cases. Ils en étaient à leur troisième partie et, bien que ce soit un Cluedo junior, Booth n'avait encore découvert aucun coupable alors que son fils et sa partenaire affichaient chacun une victoire à leur palmarès.

- J'espère que t'es meilleur pour résoudre les crimes dans la vraie vie Papa !

- Ton père est un excellent enquêteur Parker ! Je ne pourrais pas travailler avec lui s'il n'était pas bon dans son domaine. Son manque de réussite à ce jeu s'explique sans doute par le fait qu'il ne faille pas utiliser son instinct mais une certaine logique qui fait plus ou moins appel à des notions de mathématiques.

- Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini vous deux ! Je vous préviens, je ne suis peut-être pas doué au Cluedo mais j'ai des méthodes très efficaces pour faire taire les plus terribles criminels !

Il regarda Parker avec de gros yeux en approchant ses mains de lui.

- Non ! Pas les chatouilles !

Malgré la tentative de fuite de Parker, Booth l'attrapa pour commencer une série de chatouilles insoutenables. Bientôt, les rires de Parker retentirent fort dans la pièce.

- Non ! Dr Bones ! Au secours ! _réussit-il à articuler à bout de souffle._

Répondant à l'appel du petit garçon, elle se jeta sur Booth pour lui rendre au centuple les misères qu'il faisait subir à son fils. Et bientôt Parker réussit à se libérer avant de l'aider à torturer son père.

Mais, au moment où il allait succomber à ses deux assaillants, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Tentant de reprendre son souffle, Booth articula.

- Quelqu'un de sain d'esprit devrait aller ouvrir cette porte avant que la personne qui patiente derrière se demande ce qu'il se passe ici !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le hall.

- Tu sais que ce n'est que partie remise… _dit Brennan avec un léger sourire._

Il se retourna et la regarda avec son air charmeur.

- J'espère bien !

Ses cheveux encore en bataille, Booth tenta de se recoiffer avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir. Monsieur Seeley Booth ?

- Oui ? A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Miss Reynolds, assistante sociale pour le bureau des affaires familiales. Je suis chargée de faire une visite à votre domicile dans le cadre de votre demande de garde partagée.

- Ah oui, enchanté. On nous avait dit que vous passeriez. Entrez, je vous en prie.

Miss Reynolds pénétra dans le hall, un air pincé sur le visage. Elle déposa sa mallette à ses pieds pour défaire un à un les boutons de son épais manteau noir avant de le déposer avec précaution sur l'un des crochets. C'était une grande femme maigre d'une cinquantaine d'années avec des cheveux blonds et blancs remontés en chignon sur sa tête. Elle était habillée sobrement et son col remonté jusqu'à son menton lui donnait une allure de vieille nurse anglaise.

Elle fit claquer ses talon pour emboiter le pas à Booth jusqu'au salon. Ils interrompirent Brennan et Parker en grande conversation.

- Je ne comprends pas… Les dinosaures vivaient des millions d'années avant l'apparition des hommes ! Rendre ces animaux nos contemporains serait absurde.

- Mais non ! Je te dis que, dans le film, il y a un professeur qui les recréait à partir d'un insecte mort.

- Quoi ? _dit Brennan en arquant un sourcil_. Mais pourquoi ton père te laisse regarder des films avec de telles inexactitudes scientifiques ?

- Parce que c'est marrant et ça fait peur ! _s'exclama Parker._

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ces deux adjectifs s'accordent à merveille…

Booth toussa légèrement pour leur signaler leur présence. Tout en continuant à ranger le Cluedo, ils regardèrent tout deux vers la porte.

- Désolé de vous interrompre dans ce débat passionnant, _dit-il sur un ton sarcastique_, mais l'assistante sociale, Miss Reynolds, est là et aimerait… Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous exactement ? _demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle l'air perplexe._

- Je vais évaluer votre capacité à répondre au besoin de cet enfant et vos compétences en temps que parents.

Elle avait employé un ton strict et débité sa phrase comme un robot.

- Ok, pas de problème… Enfin je crois, _rajouta-t-il à voix basse_. Vous avez besoin de Parker ?

- Non, pas pour le moment. Je vais commencer avec vous.

- Bonhomme, tu veux bien monter jouer dans ta chambre pendant que Bones et moi discutons avec Miss Reynolds ? Je t'appellerai quand tu pourras descendre.

Parker acquiesça avant de quitter la pièce, une moue inquiète sur le visage. Sachant que son avenir avec son père dépendait sans doute de cette conversation, il décida de n'obéir que partiellement et de se poster dans les escaliers pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce qui allait se passer au rez-de-chaussée.

- Bien, Monsieur Booth, Mademoiselle Brennan, je souhaiterais commencer par votre cuisine.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, quelqu'un est passé il y a deux semaines pour voir si notre maison pouvait accueillir un enfant… Et, sur le plan matériel, nous remplissions apparemment tous les critères.

- Je ne me préoccupe ni de vos meubles ni de la taille de votre maison Monsieur Booth. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de connaître le contenu de vos placards !

Elle s'était dirigée d'un pas ferme vers ce qu'elle avait identifié comme la cuisine. Booth et Brennan avaient échangé un bref regard soucieux avant de la suivre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle sortit une feuille de papier fixée sur un support rigide et commença à prendre un tas notes au crayon de papier. Elle se dirigea dans un premier temps vers la poubelle qu'elle ouvrit sans aucune gène. Mais ce qu'elle y vit ne sembla pas lui plaire. Du bout de son crayon, elle en sortit quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que cela ?

- C'est une boîte de nourriture chinoise à emporter visiblement, r_épondit Brennan sans comprendre le sens rhétorique de sa question._

- Vous nourrissez un petit garçon de 7 ans avec des plats à emporter ?

- Non. C'est juste que, hier soir, on est sorti au parc et on a manqué de temps pour cuisiner. C'est exceptionnel, s_e défendit Booth_.

- Oui, c'est toujours exceptionnel… _marmonna Miss Reynolds._

Elle continua son inspection en ouvrant les placards.

- Du pop corn ?

- Pour les soirées films… _répondit faiblement Booth._

- Vous faites des soirées film avec votre fils ?

- Seulement le week-end. Pas quand il y a école.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Booth avait l'impression de s'enfoncer un peu plus à chaque réponse. L'assistante sociale finit son tour d'horizon en ouvrant le frigo. Il était rempli de bouteilles de lait et de légumes variés, tous savamment choisi par Brennan, ce qui sembla satisfaire Miss Reynolds.

Une fois la cuisine inspectée de fond en comble, elle leur demanda de se joindre à elle autour de la table. Elle sortit une seconde feuille qu'elle plaça sur la première.

- Connaissez-vous les besoins caloriques d'un enfant de 7 ans ?

- Environ 2000 kilocalories, _répondit instantanément Brennan sous le regard plein de gratitude de Booth._

- Est-ce que votre fils déjeune le matin ?

- Oui,_ dit Booth en craignant déjà la prochaine question._

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il mange ?

- Des céréales, du lait, du jus d'orange et, quand on a le temps, on fait des pancakes.

Brennan lui adressa un sourire en repensant au dernier matin où Booth avait voulu faire de ces fameux « spécial banane chocolat » et où la cuisine c'était transformée en capharnaüm suite à une bataille de farine. Mais Miss Reynolds ne souriait pas. Elle ne souriait jamais. Elle posa encore plusieurs questions sur leurs habitudes alimentaires sans qu'ils ne sachent si leurs réponses convenaient ou non.

Puis elle sortit une troisième feuille et Brennan regarda Booth en soupirant.

- Bien. En arrivant, j'ai vu que vous étiez en train de jouer ?

- Oui, au Cluedo.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas… Une heure…

- Et Parker rentre de l'école à quelle heure ?

- 17 h pourquoi ?

- Donc vous jouez depuis qu'il est rentré ?

- Oui, enfin juste après qu'il ait gouté.

- Et ses devoirs ? Vous comptez les lui faire faire quand ?

- Et bien après…

- Vous faites passer ses devoirs après les jeux ?

- Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Le travail scolaire est une priorité pour nous !

Booth avait dit ça en glissant sa main dans le dos de Brennan. Il l'avait, par cette simple phrase, complètement intégrée dans l'éducation de son fils. Elle avait du mal à savoir quelle attitude adopter. Cette grande inquisitrice la rendait mal à l'aise et sa façon de remettre en question les qualités de père de Booth la faisait fulminer. Il fallait qu'elle intervienne pour éclaircir les choses.

- Le plus souvent, le soir, j'aide Parker pour ses devoirs pendant que Booth fait à manger. C'est comme ça que ça se passe. Il a eu d'excellents résultats à l'école ces dernier temps, particulièrement en science. Et je pense y être pour quelque chose.

- Oui, Tempérance apporte beaucoup à mon fils et je suis heureux qu'elle puisse enrichir son éducation grâce à toutes ses connaissances, _dit-il en lui adressant un tendre sourire_.

- Très bien, nous verrons les devoirs de Parker plus tard. J'ai encore quelques questions à propos de vos métiers qui sont, à ce que j'ai pu le comprendre, très prenant et dangereux. Trouvez vous que cela soit sain pour un petit garçon de ne pas savoir si ses parents rentrerons à la maison le soir ?

- Objectivement, aucun enfant ne peut savoir si ses parents rentreront le soir. Il suffit qu'ils soient renversés par une voiture ou qu'ils soient victimes d'un criminel pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Booth était habitué à ce genre de remarque de sa partenaire mais il craignait que Miss Reynolds ne les trouve pas du tout à son goût.

- Dr Brennan, vous enquêtez sur des meurtres, vous partez parfois plusieurs jours de Washington. Qu'allez-vous faire de Parker si c'est votre semaine de garde ?

- Nous avons déjà discuté de ça et, dès que Tempérance aura repris sa collaboration avec le FBI, nous prévoyons d'engager une nourrice pour cette éventualité. Ce n'est pas l'idéal mais beaucoup de parents font ça. Et puis, nous ne partons pas si souvent.

- Et pour ce qui est du danger ?

- Le danger sera toujours présent mais c'est le quotidien de tous les policiers et c'est ce qui nous permet de gagner nos vies. Nous ferons tout pour que Parker n'ait jamais à pâtir de notre métier.

- Bien. Vous semblez avoir pris les devant sur cette question. _Elle toussota et reprit._ Dr Brennan, comment vous considérez le fait d'avoir le fils de votre compagnon chez vous une semaine sur deux ?

- Je trouve que c'est une chance inouïe. Je ne pensais pas que nous nous entendrions si bien. Parker est un petit garçon formidable et il m'apporte beaucoup.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous apporte ?

Les questions s'enchainaient les unes derrière les autres mais, lorsque Miss Reynolds lui demanda ce qui lui apportait Parker, Brennan dut réfléchir. Tant de choses lui revenaient en tête mais un souvenir se fit plus présent…

* * *

_C'était l'un des premiers soirs que Parker avait passé ici. Brennan était au dernier étage quand trois petits coups se firent entendre. Elle releva brusquement la tête et essuya ses larmes. Elle savait que Booth serait entré sans frapper et que sa lourde poigne n'aurait pas retenti si faiblement. Elle posa la photo qu'elle regardait à côté d'elle sur le canapé et répondit._

- _Oui ?_

_Timidement, une petite tête blonde en pyjama se glissa dans l'encadrement de la porte. Quand il aperçut le sourire de Brennan, il courut vers elle, une main cachant quelque chose dans son dos. Cette douleur dans la poitrine qu'elle ne cessait de ressentir depuis que son père lui avait appris la nouvelle semblait quasiment disparaître quand Parker entrait dans son champ de vision._

- _Tu ne devrais pas être au lit toi ?_

- _Je t'ai fait un dessin._

_Il sortit la main de derrière son dos et tendit son chef d'œuvre à Brennan. Quand elle le découvrit, les larmes qu'elles avaient refoulées furent sur le point de réapparaître. Il représentait quatre personnages avec les noms inscrits sous chacun : Booth et Brennan tenait Parker par la main et, à côté d'elle, Max souriait en serrant la main de sa fille._

- _Pourquoi tu pleures ? Ça te plait pas ?_

- _Si Parker, il est très beau ton dessin. Viens là._

_Elle posa le dessin sur la photographie d'elle, Russ et leurs parents et prit Parker sur ses genoux. Elle le serra contre elle et lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux._

- _Merci._

- _J'ai dit à Papa que j'aimerais bien que Max soit mon grand-père. Il a dit que je pourrais aller le voir demain pour lui demander s'il est d'accord. Tu m'emmèneras après l'école ?_

- _Bien sûr… Mais je peux déjà te dire qu'il sera d'accord._

- _Papa dit qu'il est malade… Il va mourir ?_

_Brennan avait déjà remarqué que les enfants avaient un rapport particulier à la mort. Une certaine curiosité, sans crainte… Comme si cela ne constituait pas une fin en soi mais juste une étape._

- _Oui._

- _C'est pour ça que tu pleures._

- _Oui, ça me rend triste._

- _Moi aussi je suis triste parce que je pourrais plus faire d'expériences avec lui. Toi aussi il t'a appris des expériences ?_

- _Oui pleins. Quand j'étais petite, on passait un temps fou au garage à faire des mélanges de toutes sortes. Ça rendait ma mère folle, dit Brennan en souriant._

- _Tu pourras me montrer ?_

- _J'en serais ravie… Je suis contente que tu sois là._

- _Moi aussi !_

_Parker s'éloigna un peu d'elle pour observer toutes les étagères pleines de livres qui remplissaient la pièce. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'une d'elle pour en retirer un gros livre qu'il lui apporta._

- _Tu me lis une histoire ?_

- _Tu veux que je te raconte les dernières découvertes sur la disparition des dinosaures entre les périodes crétacés et tertiaire ? demanda Brennan étonnée en regardant le titre du livre._

- _Oui ! dit Parker plein d'enthousiasme en hochant la tête._

_Définitivement, ce petit garçon était plein de ressources insoupçonnées. Il s'installa dans ses bras et, après seulement quelques minutes de lecture, Parker tomba dans un profond sommeil. Brennan le souleva délicatement et descendit les quelques marches pour aller le déposer dans son lit. Une fois le petit confortablement installé, elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et déposa un baiser sur sa joue._

- _Bonne nuit mon ange._

- _Bonne nuit Bones… répondit faiblement Parker._

_Quand elle se retourna, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était observée._

- _Et moi qui cherchais mon fils partout !_

- _Désolée, il voulait une histoire…_

- _Pas de soucis… Tu viens regarder un film ?_

_Elle se leva et ferma doucement la porte._

- _Tu l'aimes vraiment mon petit bonhomme hein ?_

_Pas besoin de réponse à ça, juste un tendre sourire._

* * *

- Parker m'apporte de la tendresse… Il m'apporte l'innocence de l'enfance que j'ai perdue depuis trop longtemps. Avec lui, la vie semble plus facile.

Miss Reynolds exprima une moue que Brennan était incapable d'identifier. Elle s'apprêtait sans doute à poser une nouvelle question quand le téléphone portable de Tempérance sonna.

- Excusez-moi.

Elle se leva pour aller répondre au salon.

- Monsieur Booth, votre compagne a l'air d'être très impliquée dans la vie de votre fils. Cela fait combien de temps que vous vous côtoyez ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un cri les fit tous les deux sursauter. Le cœur de Booth se déchira : c'était Brennan. Sans réfléchir une seconde, il courut la rejoindre.

Elle avait laissé tomber son téléphone sur le sol, son regard était perdu dans le vide et son visage décomposé…

- Non, ce… Ce n'est pas possible…

Il s'approcha doucement. Il savait qu'une seule chose pouvait la mettre dans cet état… Alors, sans dire un mot, il la prit dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il… Il a été admis en réanimation il y une heure parce qu'il a fait un malaise… Il… Il vient de faire un arrêt cardiaque… Il est mort… Mon père est mort…

Après ses derniers mots, elle explosa en sanglots et ses jambes ne la soutinrent pas plus longtemps. Booth, qui la maintenait fermement, l'accompagna jusqu'au sol pour pouvoir la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui. Comme pour lui prendre un peu de toute sa douleur… Son corps tout entier était secoué tant elle tremblait. Après quelques secondes, Brennan sentit deux petits bras se serrer autour de son cou : Parker s'était glissé entre elle et son père. Dès qu'il avait entendu la nouvelle, il avait dévalé les escaliers pour être avec elle. Il avait regardé son père qui l'avait immédiatement invité à les rejoindre. Maintenant, ils étaient tous les trois au milieu du salon : Booth et Parker semblaient créer un bouclier face à toute cette tristesse qui s'abattait sur Brennan.

- Je vais vous laisser… Je… J'ai toute les réponses qu'il me faut.

Complètement exclue de leur bulle, miss Reynolds ne faisait qu'observer de l'extérieur mais, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans cette maison, un sourire se dessina sur son visage et c'est satisfaite qu'elle quitta les lieux.

**Cimetière, trois jour plus tard.**

- Quand le docteur Brennan m'a demandé de prononcer cet éloge funèbre, je dois avouer que le fait d'avoir essayé de mettre Max Kenan en prison m'a fait hésiter ! Pourtant, j'ai accepté parce que, malgré toutes ces choses qu'il a faites ou qu'il est soupçonné d'avoir faites, Max était un homme de principe. Il avait une façon de gérer les choses qui lui était propre mais il était près à tous les sacrifices pour ceux qu'il aimait. Il a été jusqu'à se laisser emprisonner pour rester près de ses enfants. Après avoir rattrapé un peu du temps qu'ils avaient perdu pendant ses quinze année d'absence, il a malheureusement succombé à cette affreuse maladie. Avant de partir, il a cependant accompli la mission qui était la plus chère pour lui, il a su protéger ses enfants et sa famille qui représentaient tout pour lui. Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour mais Max Kenan était un homme bien et personne ici ne me contredira.

C'était un matin brumeux et froid. Ils étaient peu nombreux réunis autour du cercueil de bois rouge et il y avait peu de gens que Brennan ne connaissait pas. Derrière elle, ses collègues et amis était là pour la soutenir. Angela, une main dans celle de son mari, pleurait à chaudes larmes autant pour la perte de Max, à qui elle s'était attachée, que pour sa meilleure amie, qu'elle savait complètement détruite par la mort de son père.

Brennan avait demandé à Caroline de parler. Elle savait qu'elle ne verserait pas dans le sentimentalisme et qu'elle serait trouver les mots juste pour parler de la vie de Max.

Elle était assise au premier rang entre son frère et Booth qui tenait Parker sur ses genoux. Entre leurs deux chaises, Russ avait agrippé la main de sa sœur tandis que le bras de Booth n'avait pas quitté l'épaule de Brennan un instant.

Elle avait les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire et Booth la couvrait de temps à autre de son regard soucieux. Elle semblait complètement perdue depuis ce coup de téléphone trois jours plus tôt. Il n'avait pas réussi à la faire parler, à lui faire extérioriser sa détresse… Et il espérait qu'il réussirait enfin à la faire s'exprimer sur les sentiments qu'elle avait enfouit au plus profond d'elle-même après l'enterrement. Depuis ce fameux soir où ses larmes avaient coulé en continu, la rendant quasi muette, elle n'avait plus pleuré. Et encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'on s'apprêtait à descendre le corps de son père en terre, ses yeux restaient secs.

Quand Caroline cessa de parler, Brennan ne sembla pas réaliser qu'il était temps de se lever pour recouvrir le cercueil d'une poignée de terre. Ce fut Booth qui la fit se mettre debout et qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la tombe. Il ramassa une première poignée qu'il glissa dans la main de Brennan.

- Tu ne veux toujours rien dire ?

- Il est mort… Rien de ce que je dirais ne changera ça.

Son ton froid ne laissait aucune place à la discussion.

- Ok, _dit-il en soupirant._

Il jeta un peu de terre et la laissa seule quelques secondes, le temps de confier Parker à Angela. Puis il attrapa Brennan par les épaules pour la conduire plus loin. Une fois sûr qu'ils étaient seuls, Booth la posta face à lui et releva son menton pour planter son regard dans le sien.

- Je t'ai laissé du temps. Mais ça fait trois jour que tu ne me dis pas un mot. Parle-moi. Dis-moi quelque chose… N'importe quoi !

- Mon père est mort. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'autre à dire.

- Je sais qu'il y a autre chose derrière ton mutisme. Je savais que ça serait un moment difficile mais il s'est passé quelque chose. Quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris et j'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'expliques pour pouvoir t'aider.

Il commença à caresser doucement son visage avec son pouce.

- J'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup-là Bones. Je te prendrais dans mes bras autant que tu voudras mais, à un moment donné, il faudra qu'on parle.

Brennan ferma les yeux et glissa sa joue contre la main de Booth. Quand elle les rouvrit, ils étaient à nouveau emplis de larmes.

- Je suis désolée Booth… Je t'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs… Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de…

- De quoi ? De ne pas être seule ?

Elle hocha faiblement la tête et, cette fois-ci, il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui.

- Tu ne seras plus jamais seule. Alors habitue-toi dès maintenant et dis-moi ce qui se passe dans ta tête… Je déteste ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête.

Il y eut un silence puis une longue inspiration...

- Je n'étais pas là.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Quand il est mort, je n'étais pas là… Je lui avais promis.

Un nouveau silence puis des sanglots…

Booth caressa ses cheveux puis y déposa un baiser. Il allait enfin pouvoir trouver les mots justes.

- Tu as été là tous les jours, tu as été le voir après ton travail, pendant tes pauses déjeuners… On a passé plus de temps tous ensembles pendant ces quelques semaines qu'on aurait pu l'espérer. Il a appris à connaître Parker et à le considérer comme son petit-fils. Et le plus important : ton père savait que tu l'aimais et je peux te dire qu'il est mort en paix en pensant à ses enfants. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'être près de lui physiquement, il t'avait près de lui tout le temps. Tu ne l'as pas quitté un instant. Et si tu devais lui parler aujourd'hui sur sa tombe, c'est exactement ce que tu lui dirais.

Elle glissa ses bras dans le dos de son partenaire pour réclamer encore plus de ce contact rassurant. Elle pleurait encore à chaudes larmes mais Booth savait que c'était une bonne chose. Il la laissa se vider de toute cette tension et de toute cette tristesse pendant de longues minutes puis il aperçut les personnes présentes aux funérailles se diriger vers la sortie du cimetière.

- Si tu veux essayer de lui parler, je vais récupérer Parker, donner les clés à Angela et lui dire qu'on les rejoint chez nous.

Elle commença à s'éloigner de Booth puis se retourna vers lui. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il l'observait avec un tendre sourire. Elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Merci. g_lissa-t-elle avant de reprendre sa route._

Quand Brennan eut fini de parler à son père, Booth vit un homme se diriger vers elle d'une manière très solennelle et lui remettre quelque chose. Une fois qu'il eut quitté les lieux, elle se dirigea vers Booth et Parker.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Il m'a donné des lettres. Une pour moi et une pour Russ… Ça vient de mon père.

- Tu veux l'ouvrir ?

- Plus tard, à la maison. On rentre ?

Elle attrapa une des mains de Parker, Booth s'empara de la deuxième et c'est ainsi, encadrant le petit garçon, qu'ils rejoignirent le SUV dans la brume qui semblait commencer à se dissiper.

**Maison B/B, veillée pour Max.**

- Agent Booth ! Je dois vous parlez Chéri.

- Oui, moi aussi.

Ils se glissèrent ensemble parmi les convives pour rejoindre la cuisine. La porte battante se referma sur eux leur assurant une tranquillité relative.

- Caroline, je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui. Tout ça est allé tellement vite… Personne ne se sentait le cœur de parler à l'enterrement.

- Faire l'éloge d'un criminel n'est pas un exercice de style que j'ai l'habitude de pratiquer en tant que procureur de la République. On va dire que vous m'avez donnez l'occasion de diversifier mon activité !

- Vous avez été formidable.

- Je sais ! Je suis formidable dans tout ce que je fais. Mais, si vous arrêtiez de me passer de la pommade, je voulais vous parler d'un tout autre sujet.

Elle attrapa un bout de brioche avec une serviette et l'enfourna dans sa bouche.

- Ecoutez mon chou, je sais que ce n'est pas du tout le bon moment mais, pour la garde de votre fils, il risque d'y avoir de complications.

Le front de Booth se plissa, indiquant qu'elle venait de faire naître chez lui une grande inquiétude.

- Rien que vous ne puissiez gérer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Malheureusement, et malgré tout mon talent, je ne peux pas faire grand chose. Le juge Roberts est tombé récemment malade et c'est le juge Granger qui va reprendre ses dossiers…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a ce juge ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a… C'est une femme et je peux vous assurer que les choses peuvent prendre une toute autre tournure avec elle. Elle n'a quasiment jamais accordé de garde paternelle. Pour elle, seule une mère peut élever correctement un enfant.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

Caroline croqua à nouveau dans sa tranche de brioche et regarda Booth en lui faisant de gros yeux.

- Désolée mais, à moins d'épouser votre chère moitié et de faire d'elle une mère idéale, je ne vois pas tellement de solution !

- Mais Bones est contre le mariage ! Je commençais même sérieusement à abandonner cette idée en étant avec elle…

- Chéri ! Vous vous moquer de moi ? Depuis qu'elle vous connaît cette femme-là est passée d'une chenille recroquevillée sur elle-même à un magnifique papillon ! Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quelque chose qu'elle puisse vous refuser beau brun ! Et puis vous savez vous y prendre avec les femmes !

Caroline pinça les fesses de Booth et, avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, elle avait quitté la pièce. Il s'assit sur un tabouret et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

De l'autre côté de la porte, un plateau vide à la main, Brennan avait entendu quasiment toute la conversation. Quand elle perçut les pas de Caroline se dirigeant vers la sortie, elle se glissa précipitamment dans un recoin du hall. Adossée au mur, elle pensa à ce que venait de dire l'avocate puis, quand celle-ci s'éloigna, elle poussa la porte de la cuisine.

- Ça va ? _demanda-t-elle face à Booth qui semblait désemparé._

- Oui… Et puis ce n'est pas à toi de poser la question !

Il l'attira dans ses bras.

- Toi, ça va ?

- Oui. Ça me fait du bien de voir mes amis et ma famille réunis. Parker s'amuse comme un fou avec mes nièces.

- Oui, il doit être content d'avoir enfin des cousines de son âge.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et saisit sa main.

- Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

- Où ?

- En haut… J'aimerai ouvrir la lettre de mon père.

- Tu ne penses pas que c'est le genre de chose que tu devrais faire toute seule ?

- J'ai déjà regardé la cassette de ma mère toute seule… Je ne me sens pas le courage de faire ça une deuxième fois. Et puis… Depuis qu'on est vraiment ensemble, j'ai remarqué que faire les choses avec toi était plus facile… J'aimerais que tu fasses ça avec moi.

- Alors je te suis.

**Chambre B/B**

Brennan était adossée à la tête de lit, l'enveloppe entre les mains. Son regard semblait vouloir transpercer le papier et ses doigts crispés sur la lettre en tremblaient presque. Booth vint la rejoindre et la regarda un instant.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça maintenant. On a enterré ton père ce matin, tu peux prendre un peu de temps.

Il glissa sa main sur la sienne et se tourna face à elle pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il resta silencieux, attendant juste sa réaction. Brennan soupira et ferma les yeux.

- Tu te rappelles le cadeau de Noël qu'ils… Qu'ils ont laissé avant de partir… Celui que j'ai ouvert le soir où nous étions tous enfermés à l'institut.

- Bien sûr que je me rappelle…

- J'ai mis plus de quinze ans à l'ouvrir… Parce que j'avais peur que ça rende tout ça réel… Parce que je ne voulais pas voir les choses en face… Je dois ouvrir cette lettre… Je sais que sinon je ne pourrais plus avancer…. Je veux dire… J'ai changé, non ? _Elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda, comme pour se voir dans son regard et confirmer ses dires._ C'est juste que…

- Que quoi ?

- Tout a été tellement vite… Et j'ai peur de garder cette image dans ma tête…

- Quelle image ?

- Celle de mon père mourant… Décharné… Je ne veux pas garder cette image dans ma tête… Je veux encore le voir fort et puissant… Je veux qu'il me serre dans ses bras et qu'il me dise que ça va aller… Je sais que ce n'est pas possible… Mais je voudrais tellement….

Ses larmes l'empêchaient maintenant de parler. Booth glissa un bras dans son dos et l'attira à lui. Instinctivement elle vint se blottir contre lui en glissant la lettre sur sa poitrine. Il posa une main dessus.

- Tu veux que je te la lise ? Je peux faire ça pour toi…

Sur son torse, il la sentit hocher la tête. Il s'empara de l'enveloppe et en sortit délicatement la lettre. Il la prit dans une main et, de l'autre, il enlaça Brennan.

* * *

_Ma Tempérance,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que j'ai succombé à ce cancer. Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça, une fois de plus. Il y a des choses dont nous n'avons jamais parlé ensemble, des sujets que je te savais rétissante à aborder. Mais maintenant que je suis mort, j'espère que tu liras ce que j'ai à te dire jusqu'au bout._

_Je voudrais que tu saches que vous abandonnez a été le pire choix que j'ai eu à faire dans ma vie et que nos retrouvailles ont été pour moi un second souffle. Ces trois années passées à tes côtés et aux côtés de Russ ont été merveilleuses tant elles étaient inespérées. Je voudrais aussi que tu comprennes que, même si je pars un peu plus tôt que prévu, ce n'est pas du temps ensemble que nous perdons car, pendant ces trois années, c'est du temps que nous avons gagné. _

_J'aimerais te dire d'où vient ton prénom. Pas celui que tu utilises aujourd'hui mais celui que je t'ai donné, le premier jour où je t'ai tenu dans mes bras : Joy. Je t'ai dit que je n'avais jamais eu de famille et c'est en partie vrai. Comme tu le sais, mes parents sont morts quand je n'étais qu'un enfant mais ma grand-mère m'a recueillie chez elle pendant plusieurs années. Elle a été ma seule famille pendant longtemps. Cette femme-là avait eu une vie très difficile. Pourtant, chaque jour, elle souriait et elle me prenait dans ses bras en me disant qu'il fallait toujours prendre la vie du bon côté et que le bon côté de sa vie c'était moi. Elle s'appelait Joy et, en te donnant son nom, je voulais te donner sa force et ce bonheur qui émanait d'elle. Quand tu étais enfant, tu riais sans cesse et tu avais ce sourire. Rien ne pouvait t'empêcher de sourire !_

_Quand je t'ai retrouvé, j'ai compris que tu avais été brisée par notre abandon et que tu t'étais fermée au monde extérieur. J'ai compris qu'en partant nous avions détruit une partie de toi. Pourtant, au fils du temps, je t'ai vu changer, essayer de comprendre les autres. Tu as enfin fini par laisser tes sentiments s'exprimer et t'épanouir. J'ai retrouvé un peu de cette joie de vivre qui illuminait mes journées quand tu étais petite. Mais je sais que je ne suis pas l'unique architecte de ses transformations. Je ne sais d'ailleurs même pas si j'ai joué un rôle dans tout ça. Mais je sais que Booth t'a aidé à devenir celle que tu es aujourd'hui._

_J'ai beaucoup parlé avec lui ces dernier temps, je ne pense pas qu'il te l'ait dit mais il passait me voir quand tu ne pouvais pas venir. On a discuté de nombreuses choses, des choses dont je suis sûr il te fera part quand le moment sera venu. J'ai toujours voulu quelqu'un comme lui pour toi. Tu peux lui faire aveuglément confiance et il t'aime comme un fou. Mais j'ai découvert autre chose, j'ai découvert à quel point la famille est importante pour lui. Je sais que c'est en partie de notre faute, à ta mère et moi, si tu fuis les engagements et les responsabilités familiales mais tu as changé. Et j'espère qu'un jour tu le laisseras être ta famille. Booth ne passera pas dans ta vie, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'éphémère, vous vivez ce que j'ai vécu avec ta mère. Et j'espère que tu as assez changé pour t'en rendre compte._

_Je t'aime Tempérance et je pars avec la certitude que tu trouveras le bonheur dans les bras de celui avec qui je te laisse._

_Ton père_

* * *

Booth avait lu la lettre de Max d'une traite. Il avait un peu hésité sur les passages le concernant… Il n'aimait pas les éloges, pas plus à l'écrit qu'à l'oral. Pourtant Max avait trouvé les mots parfaits pour décrire ses sentiments pour sa fille. Booth avait été profondément touché par la confiance qu'il lui avait accordée. Il lui avait donné une mission avant de partir : celle de rendre sa fille heureuse. Il posa la lettre à côté de lui et saisit la main de Tempérance.

Elle n'avait pas bougée. Elle s'était complètement laissée envahir par les mots de son père. Une dernière larme vint s'échouer sur la commissure de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne prenne appui sur le torse de son partenaire pour se redresser. Elle s'empara de ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser salé en guise de remerciement pour l'avoir aidée à passer cette nouvelle épreuve.

Puis son front vint se coller à celui de Booth et elle posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit les yeux pour se noyer dans son regard.

- Seeley, tu veux bien être ma famille ?

Le temps de réaliser, Booth glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Brennan et attira ses lèvres aux siennes pour lui donner sa réponse. Puis il s'écarta doucement et quitta le lit, y laissant une Brennan un peu perplexe.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il commença à ouvrir les tiroirs de la commode et à tout retourner.

- Mais où est-ce que je l'ai mise !

Puis il ouvrit l'armoire et tira une boîte en carton perdue dans ses vêtements. Il l'ouvrit précipitamment et fouilla jusqu'à finalement en sortir un écrin. Puis, sous les yeux écarquillés de Brennan, il vint se poster à genoux devant elle.

- Je… Je rêve d'être ta famille, rien ne me rendrait plus heureux.

Il ouvrit l'écrin et en sortit une bague. C'était une très jolie bague : un simple petit diamant monté sur un anneau d'or blanc.

- C'était la bague de fiançailles de ma grand-mère. Je voudrais que tu saches qu'elle représente beaucoup pour moi et que, quand ma grand-mère me l'a donnée, elle m'a dit de ne l'utiliser que si j'étais sûr d'avoir trouvé la bonne personne. Je n'ai jamais montré cette bague à aucune femme.

Il saisit doucement sa main gauche et Brennan le laissa faire sans réagir.

- Tempérance, je t'aime et je voudrais passer le reste de ma vie à essayer de te rendre heureuse. Et-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser ?

Sa main trembla dans celle de Booth. Tout son corps trembla et elle commença à glisser lentement ses doigts sur le visage inquiet de son partenaire. Puis, enfin, elle esquissa un sourire avant de littéralement se jeter dans ses bras.

- Je veux être heureuse avec toi… Oui… Oui, je veux me marier avec toi !

Booth soupira de soulagement et la serra contre lui. Ils s'enivrèrent littéralement l'un de l'autre. A cet instant, ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, comme si une séparation les priverait d'oxygène. Ils auraient été incapables de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé pendant ce moment. Mais Booth mit fin à leur étreinte en la faisant s'éloigner très légèrement.

- Attend.

Il prit à nouveau sa main gauche et glissa doucement la bague à son annulaire. Elle la regarda un instant puis leva les yeux vers lui. Sur sa joue roulait une larme solitaire. Tempérance venait de vivre l'événement le plus triste de sa vie et le plus heureux dans la même journée.

* * *

_Ce chapitre est dédié a ceux qui luttent chaque jour contre le cancer, a ceux qui l'on vaincu et a ceux qui ont perdu la bataille. Mais ce chapitre est surtout dédié à ceux qui restent, ceux qui se battent pour reconstruire leur vie malgré l'absence et la douleur. Pour vous, j'espère que la lecture soulage parfois vos peines._


	17. Chapter 17

_Voilà la suite ! Encore désolé pour les délais mais bon en ce moment entre le boulot et la maladie, ils sont dur a tenir !_

_Je vous livre donc notre nouveau chapitre avec une enquête basé sur un fait réel qui m'a fait froid dans le dos..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Jeffersonian Institute**

- Bones ! Debout, avale ce café et on décolle !

- Mais Booth, j'ai plein de travail ! J'ai commencé une identification qui n'avance pas ! Je ne peux pas faire de pause maintenant.

- Qui a parlé de pause ? Je viens chercher ma partenaire ! Pas ma fiancée !

Il arbora un fier sourire en posant son gobelet de café sur son bureau pour aller chercher son manteau. Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle le regardait d'un air un inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter. Tu ne te sens pas prête à reprendre du service avec moi ?

- Si… C'est juste que ça fait presque deux mois que je n'ai pas travaillé avec le FBI... Je commençais à apprécier ma vie loin des crimes et des meurtriers sanguinaires !

- Tu ne veux plus travailler avec moi ?

Elle se leva et saisit son manteau des bras de Booth pour l'enfiler. Puis, sortant ses cheveux de son col, elle se tourna vers lui et posa un index sur son torse.

- Tu es probablement LA raison qui me fait poursuivre ma collaboration avec le FBI !

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire et lui ouvrit la porte. Elle attrapa son gobelet de café et quitta son bureau suivie de près par son collègue.

Il avait pris l'habitude de passer à l'institut régulièrement, juste pour l'emmener manger et la forcer à faire une pause. Brennan n'avait jamais remarqué les innombrables regards de curieux posés sur eux mais Booth avait décidé de mettre fin à tout ça en exposant clairement leur relation. Au début, un peu gênée, Tempérance avait finalement pris un certain plaisir à devenir une de ses femmes « officiellement en couple ». Elle allait même jusqu'à apprécier la légère pointe de jalousie qu'elle croyait percevoir dans le regard de certaines de ses collègues féminines.

Alors qu'ils allaient franchir les grandes portes vitrées, une voix retentit derrière eux.

- Dr Brennan ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant ! J'attends votre compte rendu pour la dernière identification.

- Désolée Dr Saroyan, mais…

- C'est moi qui te l'empreinte Camille, on a une enquête.

- Je croyais que Cullen n'était pas chaud pour que vous retravailliez tous les deux maintenant que vous êtes… Officiellement ensemble.

- Je crois que Sweets est finalement intervenu en notre faveur. Il a expliqué que nous faisions de l'excellent boulot depuis un an et que cette officialisation n'avait aucune raison de perturber notre partenariat.

- OK… Mais, Seeley, je compte sur toi pour me la ramener le plus rapidement possible ! On n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une enquête du FBI pour nous donner encore plus de boulot.

- Dr Saroyan, _intervint Brennan_, j'ai fini les études préliminaires. Si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'œil, le rapport est sur mon bureau.

- Alors contente ?_ l'interrogea Booth en glissant une main dans le dos de Brennan_. Allez Bones ! Si on ne se dépêche pas, ça risque de faire mauvaise impression d'arriver à la bourre le jour de notre reprise !

Il fit un signe de la main à Cam et entraina sa compagne jusqu'à la voiture.

**SUV, direction Seneca Creek Park**

Le mois de décembre était maintenant bien entamé et le givre recouvrait les arbres. La passagère du 4x4 semblait observer le paysage à travers sa vitre. Booth la trouvait étrangement calme et silencieuse.

- Tempe ? Deux pennys pour tes pensées.

Le front encore appuyé sur la vitre froide, elle esquissa un sourire et se tourna vers lui.

- Je suis contente d'enfin commencer à comprendre tes expressions.

- Ce ne sont pas mes expressions tu sais, elles sont à tous le monde… Alors tu me dis ce qui te trotte dans la tête ?

- Je me demandais si c'était normal que Cam t'appelle Seeley alors que je continue à t'appeler Booth…

- Moi je continue à t'appeler Bones en public.

- Oui… Mais tu es le seul à m'appeler comme ça. C'est devenu quelque chose d'intime. Alors que tout le monde t'appelle Booth.

- Tu sais, je n'aime pas particulièrement que Camille m'appelle Seeley mais, toi, tu peux bien me donner le nom que tu as envie tant que je peux continuer à t'appeler Bones !

- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait t'en empêcher aujourd'hui !

Il sourit à son tour et reprit d'une voix un peu gênée.

- Chérie… Tu as réfléchi à la liste des invités pour le mariage ?

- Non… Mais on pourra parler de ça à un autre moment ? Parle-moi plutôt de l'affaire.

- Ok… Comme tu voudras, _dit-il un peu déçu._

Décidément, le moment ne semblait jamais opportun pour aborder ce sujet avec elle. Dépité, il lui expliqua la situation.

- Une jeune femme faisait son jogging quand son chien lui a ramené un os. Elle a d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'un animal mais, quand elle l'a suivi, il l'a conduit jusqu'à un corps.

- Dans quel état le corps ?

- Apparemment il reste encore de la chair mais certains os sont assez apparents pour qu'on nous ait demandé de venir.

**Seneca Creek Park,**

- Agent Spécial Booth ?

- Oui et voici ma partenaire, le Dr Tempérance Brennan.

- Lieutenant Nelson_._

Il les dévisagea tous les deux mais s'attarda un peu plus longtemps sur le corps de Brennan.

- J'espère que vous avez des vêtements de rechange, _dit-il en indiquant sa tenue du doigt_. Le corps est de l'autre côté de cette colline. Entre la boue et la glace, je ne suis pas sûr que cette charmante petite robe soit de rigueur.

- Ok ! C'est bon ! Elle a tout ce qui lui faut ! On arrive tout de suite ! _dit Booth sur un ton énervé._

Quand l'homme s'éloigna, Brennan commença à enfiler sa combinaison et ses bottes avant de regarder Booth d'un air perplexe.

- Pourquoi tu as été aussi désagréable avec lui ?

- J'en ai juste marre que tous les hommes regardent ma future femme comme leur quatre-heures !

- Leur quatre-heures ?

- Il te bouffe des yeux ! Non mais on ne leur a jamais appris le respect ?

Elle attrapa sa mallette et commença à s'éloigner.

- Tu sais que la plupart des femmes te regardent exactement de la même façon !

Il la suivit en souriant.

- Je ne vois aucune objection à ce que tu sois jalouse toi aussi mais, elles peuvent bien regarder, tout ce qui se cache sous ce costume n'appartient qu'à une seule femme!

Brennan rigola et ils descendirent jusqu'à l'attroupement de policiers en tentant de ne pas déraper. Tout le monde s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Ils soulevèrent la bande jaune pour rejoindre les lieux du crime. Encore recouvert de bue, un petit corps gisait au sol. Un bras et une jambe étaient déjà à l'état de squelette tandis que le reste était constitué de chair en putréfaction. Heureusement la froideur ambiante épargnait à leur olfaction des odeurs désagréables. Brennan s'accroupit près du corps et enfila une paire de gants.

- Je pense que le corps n'était pas enterré assez profondément et que les fortes pluies de cet hiver l'ont progressivement mis à nu. Cela expliquerait les différents états de décompositions.

- -Un âge ? Un sexe ?

- Etant donnée la taille du fémur et les jonctions métaphysaires, je dirais un garçon d'une dizaine d'années.

Elle commença à gratter un peu plus autour du corps pour mieux l'observer. Une moue à la fois concentrée et suspicieuse se dessina sur son visage.

- Un problème Bones ?

- Je ne sais pas encore… Mais les os m'ont l'air en mauvais état pour un garçon de cet âge et il a une morphologie étrange. Je dois faire des analyses plus poussées.

- Ok ! Je sais ce que ça veux dire. On emballe le tout, direction le Jefferson !

**Jeffersonian Institute, plateforme médico-légale**

Camille et Brennan étaient penchées sur le la table d'autopsie et regardaient le corps d'un air très concentrée. La médecin légiste enfila ses gants pour manipuler le cadavre.

- La répartition des masses graisseuses est très étrange. Regardez la taille du cou et de l'abdomen. D'après les chairs restantes on pourrait croire qu'il s'agissait d'un petit garçon obèse et pourtant les membres semblent anormalement maigres.

Brennan approcha la lampe près du bras droit quasiment d'écharné et s'approcha un peu plus pour regarder l'articulation du coude.

- Ma première impression s'avère être exact. Les os montrent des signes d'ostéoporose précoce.

- Vous voyez ça ?

Elle indiqua des petites tâches rouges qui parsemaient la peau du ventre ainsi que de longues travées pourpres...

- Du purpura et des vergetures ?

- Oui… Vous pensez à ce que je pense ?

- Comment pourrais-je savoir à quoi vous pensez ?

- Ok_… rétorqua Camille blasée. _Donc je pense à un syndrome de Cushing.

- Il faut d'autres tests mais ça ressemble fortement à cela en effet.

- Oui, tous les signes semblent concorder avec un hypercorticisme.

- Il faut demander à Hodgins de faire des dosages tissulaires pour confirmer.

- Confirmer quoi ? _demanda soudainement une voix derrière elles._

- Un syndrome de Cushing, r_épondit Brennan, le nez toujours sur la table d'autopsie._

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, elle releva enfin la tête pour découvrir Booth, debout face à elle, une main sur sa ceinture et l'autre dirigée vers Brennan.

- Tu es obligée de faire ça ?

Elle arqua un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

- Faire quoi ?

- Tu sais pertinemment que je ne sais pas ce qu'est un « syndrome de machin chose » et que je vais être obligé de te demander ! Je pense que maintenant tu pourrais peut-être arrêter de toujours essayer de montrer que tu es plus intelligente que moi !

- Mais tu m'as posé une question ! Je n'ai fait que répondre !

- Tu ne…

- Stop vous deux ! _dit Camille en haussant le ton pour se faire entendre_. Je croyais que les choses allaient s'arranger avec votre futur mariage mais je vois que vous savez toujours aussi bien vous prendre le bec pour des idioties !

Booth et Brennan échangèrent une petite moue coupable en baissant les yeux. Devant leur mutisme gêné, Camille reprit la parole.

- Booth, je vais t'expliquer ce que nous avons découvert pendant que le Dr Brennan va aller voir Hodgins.

Brennan quitta la plateforme avec un petit sourire d'enfant pris en faute à son partenaire puis Camille reprit à l'intension de Booth.

- Un syndrome de Cushing est une augmentation du taux de Cortisol dans le corps. Le Cortisol est une hormone sécrétée par une glande située au dessus des reins. Il existe plusieurs causes à cela. Les gens qui souffrent de cette maladie ont des morphologies très particulières avec une obésité de la face, du cou et du tronc mais des membres atrophiés. Ils ont également des joues rouges la plupart du temps. Si ce petit garçon souffrait réellement de cette maladie alors je peux t'assurer que ça sera précisé sur l'avis de recherche !

- Merci Camille ! Clair et concis avec, en prime, une aide pour l'identification. Tout ce que j'aime ! Je vais voir Angela.

Booth saisit le dossier sur la table d'autopsie avant de trottiner jusqu'au bureau de la dessinatrice. Il la découvrit installée derrière son ordinateur.

- Alors, tu avances sur la reconstruction ?

Angela se retourna d'abord pour le regarder puis elle se leva précipitamment.

- Booth ! Je suis contente que tu sois là. Je voulais te parler !

- Oui moi aussi, _dit-il en ouvrant le dossier_.

Elle se planta en face de lui et lui coupa la parole.

- Pas à propos du dossier ! A propos de Brennan ! Quelque chose ne va pas, elle est bizarre en ce moment.

- Ok ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce dont je voulais parler… _dit il en fermant le dossier et en passant une main dans ses cheveux. _Bon, qu'est-ce que tu entends par bizarre ?

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas à ce qu'elle fait. Comme si quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête… Tu sais quelque chose ?

- …

Booth pinça ses lèvres et soupira.

- Quoi Booth ?

- Je vois exactement de quoi tu parles… Mais elle ne veut rien me dire.

- Tu penses que c'est à cause du mariage ? _osa timidement Ange._

Booth se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé et Angela vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

- Qu'est qui se passe Booth ?

- Je ne sais pas… Depuis que je lui ai demandé de m'épouser, j'ai l'impression que je la perds. Et je n'arrive pas à aborder le sujet avec elle. Je croyais qu'elle était prête mais j'ai peur de m'être trompé. Tu penses que… Tu penses que je dois annuler le mariage ?

- Non ! Pas avant que je lui parle !

Elle saisit le dossier des mains de Booth.

- Tu voulais autre chose ?

- Je… Je venais pour l'enquête. Tu as un visage ?

- Oui, je vais te montrer mais je te préviens : le résultat est plutôt étrange.

Elle cliqua sur une icône et le visage du petit garçon imaginé par Angela apparut sur l'écran. Il avait un air poupon avec des grosses joues et de petits yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Booth grimaça.

- C'est bizarre hein ?

- Oui… Mais ça correspond à la description de Camille.

- Quelle description ?

- Bones et elle pensent qu'il souffrait d'un « syndrome de Cushing », _articula-t-il comme si cela lui écorchait la bouche d'utiliser un terme scientifique. _On devrait rajouter ça à la recherche.

Elle tapota rapidement sur son clavier et une série de visages commença à défiler sur son ordinateur. Au même moment, Brennan pénétra dans la pièce.

- Alors des résultats Ange ?

Un bip retentit, signalant qu'une concordance venait d'apparaître.

- Apparemment oui !

Angela s'approcha un peu plus de son écran.

- Ryan Brent, 14 ans, disparu depuis 6 mois.

- 14 ans ? On lui en donnerait à peine 10…

- Oui, c'est aussi un effet de la maladie : un retard de croissance majeur chez l'enfant.

- Imprime-moi les coordonnés des parents s'il te plaît Angela. Bones, je passe te prendre à midi et on ira voir la famille après manger.

Il saisit la feuille que lui tendait Ange et quitta la pièce.

- Bon boulot Angela ! Je retourne avec Camille.

- Non ! Viens par là un instant !

Le regard de sa meilleure amie ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. Elle décida qu'il fallait commencer par s'installer confortablement pour entamer cette conversation et elle l'entraina jusqu'au canapé.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Oui, un gros problème même. J'ai attendu 4 ans avant que vous vous décidiez enfin à vous mettre ensemble. Maintenant, tout se passe bien ! Il est parfait, vous avez une belle maison, vous êtes heureux…

- Donc on ne parle pas du tout de l'enquête…

- Non en effet ! Je veux que tu me dises ce qui se passe !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Depuis que Booth a passé cette bague à ton doigt, tu n'es plus toi-même. Tu devrais être euphorique, impatiente, sourire bêtement… Au lieu de ça, tu changes de sujet dès qu'on aborde le mariage et Booth se morfond parce que tu ne veux pas lui parler !

- Qui t'as dis ça ?

- Lui ! Mais il n'avait pas besoin de m'en parler, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Si tu as changé d'avis, tu devrais lui dire. Tu vas lui briser le cœur mais tu devrais lui dire… Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour reculer.

- Non ! Je n'ai pas changé d'avis !

- Alors quoi ?

- C'est juste… Il attend tellement de ce mariage... Moi je ne comprends toujours pas ce que ça représente. Je crois que j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur... Il veut la femme qui le comblera toute sa vie, celle qu'il attend depuis toujours. Et si je n'étais pas cette femme ?

- Crois-moi Sweetie, tu es la seule et l'unique femme qu'il attendait. Oublie le mariage une seconde et dis-moi ce que tu penses de ta relation avec lui. Concentre-toi sur ce qui est différent entre lui et tes ex.

- Je ne sais pas…C'est comme si, avec lui, les choses étaient immuables. Comme si rien ne pouvait jamais changer. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas savoir ce genre de choses… Tout ça n'a rien de rationnel. Mais Booth dit que les sentiments les plus beaux n'ont rien de rationnel. Je crois que c'est ça la différence avec lui : j'ai envie de croire ce qu'il me dit. J'ai envie d'expérimenter de nouvelles choses parce que je crois que, pour la première fois, j'ai cette conviction que rien ne changera entre nous, je n'ai pas peur de le perdre… J'ai confiance en lui.

Angela resta un moment bouche bée à regarder sa meilleure amie. Brennan baissa les yeux, gênée de s'être ainsi confessée. Puis Ange secoua la tête en souriant.

- Comment il a fait ça ?

- Quoi ?

- Brennan qui parle d'amour… C'est magnifique… Etrange mais magnifique ! Ce que tu viens de décrire, tu sais, c'est juste ça le mariage. Ce sentiment qu'ensemble tout est possible et que rien ne vous séparera. Tu vas te marier avec l'homme que tu aimes et tu vas être heureuse. Il n'y a rien de plus simple ma belle.

- … Et lui ? Il va être heureux avec moi ?

- Il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose Bren : rien… Absolument rien ne le rendra plus heureux ! A part peut-être le jour où tu tomberas enceinte…

- Enceinte ?

- Oui, tu sais juste avant d'avoir un petit ange qui gambade partout dans la maison !

- Mais Booth n'a jamais dit qu'il voulait d'autres enfants... Je… Je…

Angela sourit et posa une main sur l'avant bras de Brennan.

- Hey Bren ! Calme-toi ! Si tu n'es pas prête, ça va… Tu as du temps pour réfléchir à ça. Booth a toujours fait preuve de patience et il le fera encore, crois-moi.

Brennan n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincue par les dire de son amie et elle se leva un peu précipitamment.

- Je… Je vais voir si Cam a fini avec le corps pour retirer la chair.

Elle quitta le bureau d'Angela alors que celle-ci s'en voulait d'avoir brusqué son amie.

**SUV, en direction de la maison de Madame Brent**

- Donc les analyses d'Hodgins confirment votre hypothèse ?

- Il a dit qu'il devait continuer mais les premiers résultats confirment bien un taux de cortisol important dans différents tissus.

- Ok_… il se racla la gorge_. Et Angela t'a parlé d'autre chose ?

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- … Pour rien

Elle sourit et se tourna vers lui.

- Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir… J'ai fini la liste pour le mariage avant de partir !

- C'est formidable !

Booth ne faisait rien pour cacher sa joie. Ces simples paroles semblaient l'avoir comblé pour plusieurs jours.

- En faisant cette liste, j'ai réfléchi à quelque chose. Je me disais que j'allais peut-être arrêter de prendre ma pilule contraceptive.

Après un flottement de plusieurs secondes, comme si l'information avait pris tout son temps pour cheminer jusqu'à son cerveau, le pied de Booth appuya violement sur le frein et la voiture pilla au milieu de la route.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ça ne va pas de t'arrêter comme ça !

Il se tourna vers elle d'un air ébahi.

- Et toi ? Tu n'as pas trouvé de meilleur moment pour me dire ça ?

- Je pensais que tu serais content. Angela semblait trouver que c'était une bonne idée… Tant pis…

- Comment ça « tant pis » ? Tu ne peux pas annoncer que tu veux un bébé un instant et changer d'avis cinq minute plus tard !

- C'est toi qui viens de dire que ça n'était pas le bon moment.

- Oui ! Pour en parler ! On va interroger quelqu'un pour une enquête… On est en voiture… Tu… Tu veux vraiment un enfant… Avec moi ?

- Et bien, étant donné qu'on va se marier, le faire avec toi me semble le plus judicieux. Mais si tu n'es pas prêt…

- Pas prêt ? Non…. Mais….

Booth en perdait ses mots… Il quitta brutalement la voiture et passa du côté de Brennan pour ouvrir sa portière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il lui saisit la main et la fit sortir de la voiture.

- Avoir un enfant avec toi, c'est juste la plus belle chose qui puisse m'arriver. Je veux ce bébé… Je veux l'entendre pleurer, le voir grandir… Et devenir un géni comme sa mère !

Il glissa une main sur sa joue et elle esquissa un sourire.

- Tu veux avoir une fouine ?

- Si c'est notre fouine… Alors oui. Je serais le papa le plus heureux du monde.

- Ça prendra peut-être du temps tu sais…

- Tu ne me connais pas encore assez bien je crois…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Il se rapprocha pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je vais te faire l'amour si souvent que ce bébé va pointer le bout de son nez bien plus tôt que tu ne l'imagines !

Elle rigola et ils échangèrent un long baiser ignorant complètement les klaxons résonnant autour d'eux.

**Résidence de Mme Brent.**

Le SUV avait trouvé son chemin dans la petite banlieue chic pour finalement se garer devant une maison coquette.

Mme Brent était divorcée depuis de nombreuses années et vivait maintenant seule avec sa fille.

Quand Booth sonna, il fut étonné de découvrir derrière la porte une fillette brune avec des couettes. Il l'observa un instant constatant qu'elle devait souffrir de la même pathologie de son frère. En effet, son physique semblait bancale, comme si son torse n'allait pas avec ses membres. Ses joue rondes et rouges lui donnaient l'allure d'un gros bébé.

Booth se pencha vers elle et employa la voix qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser avec les enfants.

- Bonjour, je suis l'agent Booth et voici le Dr Brennan. Ta maman est là ?

La petite fille le regarda avec des grands yeux puis se retourna et courut le long du couloir.

- Maman !

Booth et Brennan, toujours sur le pas de la porte, virent apparaître une belle jeune femme vêtue d'un tablier, sortant de ce qui semblait être une cuisine. Elle était grande et élancée, ses cheveux roux et bouclés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Quand elle aperçut l'insigne de Booth son regard s'assombrit.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Mme Brent, nous sommes là à propos de votre fils.

- Vous… Oh mon dieu… Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

- On peut entrer ?

Mme Brent les fit s'installer au salon. Elle s'assit face à eux, tremblante, en attendant les paroles de Booth. Quand il lui annonça la nouvelle, elle réagit comme une mère est censée réagir : elle fondit en larmes et Brennan saisit sa main pour la soutenir.

- Nous sommes obligés de vous poser quelques questions Mm Brent… Vous comprenez ?

- Oui… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Où est votre ex mari ?

- Il est parti il y a plus de 10 ans. Il m'a laissé seule avec les enfants quand leur maladie a commencé à devenir trop contraignante.

- De quelle maladie s'agit-il exactement ?

Elle glissa sa tête entre ses mains et soupira.

- Personne ne le sait. Ils souffrent tous les deux d'un hypercorticisme dont les causes n'ont jamais étaient trouvées. Je les ai amenés dans tous les hôpitaux, ils ont vu des dizaines de médecins mais personne n'est capable de me dire ce qui les rend malades… Mais… Pourquoi le FBI ? Mon petit garçon a été tué ? _dit-elle la voix emplie d'émotion_.

- Nous ne savons pas encore mais les circonstances de la découverte de votre fils font que nous devons mener une enquête.

- D'accord… Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit… Demandez-moi. Pour le moment, je suis désolée mais ma fille doit prendre ses médicaments. Salie, tu descends ma puce ?

Elle sortit une boite de médicaments d'un tiroir et servit un grand verre de lait à sa fille.

- Vous êtes infirmière, c'est ça ?

- Oui mais j'ai quasiment dû arrêter de travailler pour les enfants….

Quand Salie arriva, Booth et Brennan annoncèrent qu'ils devaient partir. Mme Brent n'ayant pas été en mesure de donner l'adresse de son ex mari, ils décidèrent de lancer des recherches.

**Jeffersonian Institute, vendredi en début d'après midi**

- Dr Saroyan, est-ce que je peux disposer du corps pour retirer la chair ?

- Je suis désolée Dr Brennan mais certains éléments sont encore troubles pour moi. Il m'est difficile de différencier les effets secondaires du syndrome de Cushing d'une éventuelle cause de décès.

Les yeux de Brennan s'illuminèrent.

- Vous, vous avez une idée !

- Et s'il vous était difficile de différencier les deux car la cause du décès est l'hypercorticisme ?

- Des complications mortelles aussi précoces ? Ça serait étonnant…

- Oui mais d'habitude les causes de la maladie sont détectées de manière précoce et un traitement est mis en place…

Brennan alluma un écran LCD et afficha des radiographies.

- Regardez ça.

- Quoi ? L'ostéoporose ?

- Oui. Une ostéoporose aussi majeure indique un syndrome de Cushing très important. On peut même constater des traces de fractures dues à la fragilité osseuse. Cela ne serait pas étonnant que ce petit garçon soit simplement mort de sa maladie.

- C'est une hypothèse intéressante. Mais elle nécessite que nous conservions encore le corps dans cet état pour que je puisse finaliser l'autopsie.

Brennan grimaça et un bip signalant l'arrivée de quelqu'un sur la plateforme les interrompit. C'était Booth qui montait les escaliers lentement, le visage miné. Brennan s'approcha de lui en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Booth ? Tu n'es pas passé prendre Parker ?

- Je suis allé à l'école mais il n'y était pas…

- Quoi ? Coline l'a laissé partir seul ?

- Non… Rebecca est passée le prendre.

- Mais elle n'était censée le récupérer que dimanche. Pourquoi tu as l'air si inquiet ? On va passer chez elle, il s'agit sûrement d'un malentendu.

- Je suis passé chez elle et il n'y a personne. La maison est complètement fermée et son téléphone est hors service.

- Oh mon dieu… _laissa échapper Camille._

Brennan resta immobile, ne réalisant pas à quelle terrible conclusion sa patronne était arrivée.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Camille ignora inconsciemment Brennan tant elle était bouleversée.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'elle a pu l'enlever ?

Brennan comprit alors de quoi il s'agissait. Cette possibilité lui semblait tellement inconcevable qu'elle n'avait pas pu l'envisager une minute. Elle s'approcha doucement de Booth.

- Tu penses que Rebecca est partie avec Parker sans te prévenir ?

- Je crois qu'elle est absolument prête à tout pour éviter le jugement.

- Booth… _murmura doucement Brennan._ Il est avec sa mère, ce n'est pas comme s'il courait un danger… On va le retrouver... Tu as lancé les recherches ?

- Oui, j'ai passé tous les coups de fils en venant…Il ne reste qu'à attendre…

- Ça va aller Booth… On va tout faire pour le retrouver.

Elle glissa une main le long de son bras alors que le téléphone de son partenaire retentit. Il décrocha en ignorant qu'à cet instant Brennan était aussi inquiète que lui. La vie sans Parker lui semblait désormais inconcevable et elle ignorait si elle serait à la hauteur pour soutenir Booth tout en gérant sa propre anxiété.

Brennan entraina Booth jusqu'à son bureau pour qu'ils soient au calme. Quand il raccrocha, elle lui tendit un mug de café qu'elle lui avait préparé.

- Alors ?

- Rebecca a vidé et clôturé tous ses comptes avant de partir. Sa voiture a été abandonnée sur un parking à une demi-heure de Washington DC. Elle a pensé à tout ce qui pourrait me permettre de la retrouver.

Elle posa une main sur son avant bras.

- Elle n'a pas pu penser à tout. Elle va faire une erreur et on retrouvera sa trace.

- J'espère que tu as raison…

A nouveau le téléphone de Booth retentit et il répondit, très tendu. Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, il semblait de plus en plus perplexe.

- C'était à propos de l'enquête. D'après les registres, Mme Brent n'a jamais été mariée.

- Pourquoi nous a-t-elle menti ? Elle avait honte d'avoir des enfants sans être mariée ?

- Elle devrait surtout avoir honte d'avoir oublié de nous signaler qu'elle était décédée il y a 11 ans à l'âge de 87 ans…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- La Cynthia Brent que nous avons rencontrée a usurpé l'identité d'une vieille femme et a fait changer le nom de ses enfants.

- Elle a voulu changer de vie après le départ de son mari ?

- Ou alors elle a voulu échapper à un homme violent qui la recherchait. La peur peut pousser les gens à changer d'identité pour ne pas qu'on les retrouve. En tout cas, maintenant, il faut que nous découvrions son vrai nom pour mettre la main sur son ex-mari et je ne sais pas si elle sera très encline à nous le donner.

- Il y a une autre solution. Si elle a passé son diplôme d'infirmière avant de changer de nom alors l'hôpital a dû l'engager sous ce nom-là.

- Je vais les appeler.

- Je peux m'occuper de ça si tu veux.

- Non, je préfère me concentrer sur l'enquête. Ça m'évitera de me triturer les méninges en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles. Je repasse au Hoover. Si j'ai quelque chose, je t'appelle.

Il se leva et enfila sa veste avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Brennan ne savait toujours pas quoi faire ni dire pour le rassurer. Elle sentait que ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas suffisant. Alors qu'il avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte, elle le rattrapa.

- Booth… Je t'aime et, si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là.

Elle avait dit ça en le prenant dans ses bras. A son contact, elle sentit le corps de Booth se détendre et sa tête se poser contre la sienne.

- Je sais mon ange, _dit-il avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux._

Il s'éloigna doucement et quitta l'institut en laissant Brennan à ses investigations.

Quatre heures plus tard, alors qu'elle travaillait avec Camille, son téléphone sonna et Booth lui demanda de se rentre au siège du FBI sans plus tarder.

**Salle d'interrogatoire, derrière la vitre sans teint**

Brennan ouvrit précipitamment la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sweets et Booth se retournèrent pour l'accueillir. Elle adressa un faible sourire à Booth qui le lui rendit.

- Voici Léonard Curso, le père de Ryan et Salie. Le vrai nom de Cynthia Brent est Anna Curso. On l'a reprouvé grâce à ton idée.

- Il était où ?

- A deux pas en fait, il vit à Philadelphie_, dit Booth sur un ton dégouté_.

Brennan et Booth pénétrèrent dans la salle laissant Sweets les observer.

- Bonjour Mr Curso. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? _l'interrogea Booth._

- Non mais je serais ravi de le découvrir.

Booth saisit une photo dans le dossier et la posa devant lui.

- Ça vous rappelle quelque chose ?

Il prit la photo dans ses mains pour l'observer de plus près.

- Non absolument rien. Ça devrait ?

- Oui ça devrait ! _s'énerva Booth._

Brennan avait senti Booth tendu dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce. Elle savait que ce n'était pas du tout le bon moment pour ce genre d'interrogatoire. Questionner un homme soupçonné d'avoir abandonné ses enfants alors que lui-même cherchait désespérément son fils n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur l'avant bras de son partenaire et lui intima comme conseil de se calmer par une légère pression. Puis elle prit la parole.

- C'est votre fils, Ryan Curso.

- Non ! _il regarda la photo une nouvelle fois. _Je suis désolé de vous contredire mais ce n'est pas mon petit garçon ! Ça ne peut pas être mon petit garçon !

Brennan sortit l'acte de naissance de Ryan.

- Ryan Curso, né le 12 décembre 1995 à Philadelphie. Le fichier dentaire confirme l'identité. Il s'agit bien de lui.

Mr Curso observait la photo à la fois paniqué et perplexe.

- Je… Je ne comprends pas. Il a l'air tellement différent…

Sous le regard suspicieux de Booth, il glissa une main dans sa poche pour attraper son portefeuille. Il en sortit une photo qu'il glissa devant eux.

- Voilà mon fils et ma fille. La dernière fois que je les ai vus, ils ressemblaient à ça !

Sur le cliché, Ryan devait avoir 3 ans et Salie n'était qu'un bébé dans les bras de son père. Ils étaient souriant et semblaient en parfaite santé. Brennan demanda si elle pouvait garder la photo et Booth reprit l'interrogatoire.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas cherché à revoir vos enfants depuis si longtemps ?

- Pas cherché ? Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ? Je n'ai fais que ça ! Les chercher ! Anna est partie juste après notre divorce ! Le jour où la garde partagée a été annoncée, elle a pris la fuite avec mes enfants ! Et maintenant c'est moi qui suis ici alors que personne n'a été fichu de lui mettre la main dessus ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon fils ? Je veux savoir !

Booth ne semblait pas réagir. Il restait muet face à ce père dont toute la colère et la frustration s'exprimait devant lui. Brennan comprit qu'elle devrait lui annoncer elle-même la nouvelle.

- Votre fils est mort Mr Curso. Il a été retrouvé enterré à Seneca Creek Park et nous menons actuellement une enquête pour connaître les circonstances exactes de son décès. Toutes nos condoléances.

Alors que Mr Curso était désormais sans voix, le téléphone de Brennan interrompit l'interrogatoire. Cette dernière quitta la pièce et revint chercher Booth quelques minutes plus tard.

Dans le couloir du FBI, Sweets et Booth écoutaient Brennan avec attention.

- Hodgins a fini ses analyses et Camille son autopsie. Les conclusions concordent. Hodgins était étonné de la répartition du cortisol dans le corps. Il trouvait des niveaux très élevés qui ne correspondaient en rien à une maladie connue pour donner un syndrome de Cushing. Il a donc fait des dosages capillaires et il a découvert qu'il y a également du cortisol dans les cheveux de Ryan.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Le cortisol endogène, c'est-à-dire produit par le corps, n'est absolument pas présent dans les cheveux. La seule explication vient du fait que Ryan prenait de fortes doses de cortisol exogène, sous forme de médicaments par exemple. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'a tué. D'après Camille, son cœur a succombé à un surdosage massif.

- Je ne comprends pas… Tu es en train de dire qu'il a été empoisonné ?

- Oui mais pas en une seule fois. Il subissait ça tous les jours !

Booth, les yeux écarquillés, cherchait une solution cohérente à cette énigme mais c'est Sweets qui, dès que Brennan eut terminé ses explications, intervint.

- Un syndrome de Münchhausen par procuration !

- Oh mon dieu… _laissa échapper Brennan_.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _s'énerva_ _Booth de toujours devoir poser la question._

Sweets s'employa à trouver des explications simples.

- C'est une forme de sévices graves où un parent, le plus souvent la mère, provoque lui-même une maladie chez son enfant. Elle donne l'impression d'être une bonne mère, particulièrement attentionnée à l'égard de son enfant et extrêmement présente lors des séjours hospitaliers de ce dernier. Elle fait même parfois partie du milieu médical, tout comme Anna Curso.

- Elle a tué son propre fils ?

- Oui. Même si le but n'est pas de provoquer la mort mais au contraire d'être valorisé en tant que parent s'occupant d'un enfant malade, c'est malheureusement souvent l'issue fatale de cette pathologie. Elle a fuit son mari pour qu'il n'obtienne pas la garde de ses enfants et cette femme, déjà fragile, a ressenti le besoin de prouver qu'elle était une bonne mère.

- C'est affreux… _soupira Brennan._

Booth ne réagissait plus : les mots de Sweets résonnaient dans sa tête, le renvoyant à ses propres problèmes avec Rebecca. Sweets savait qu'il avait l'esprit à des kilomètres de là, pourtant il fallait qu'il réagisse. Il fallait qu'il fasse abstraction pour pouvoir clore cette enquête

- Booth, il faut sortir Salie Curso de là… Je suis quasiment sûr que la panique provoquée par l'enquête peut la faire décompenser et elle risque de provoquer un surdosage chez sa fille.

Sweets cherchait à accrocher le regard de Booth mais c'est finalement Brennan qui, en glissant une main dans son dos, le fit revenir à la réalité.

- Booth, encore un effort… Quand tout ça sera fini, on pourra entièrement se consacrer à Parker mais, avant, tu dois faire ce qu'il faut pour sortir cette petite fille de cet enfer…

Le regard que Sweets avait espéré vint finalement se poser sur Brennan et Booth décrocha son téléphone pour demander des renforts.

Une heure plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Washington, Cynthia Brent, alias Anna Curso, fut mise en détention. Brennan et Booth présentèrent Salie à son père. Elle ne lui sauta pas au cou, elle venait de perdre sa mère et n'avait pas encore réalisé tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait… Mais, peut être qu'avec le temps et l'amour de son père dont elle avait été privée si longtemps, elle finirait par reprendre le cours de sa vie, une vie à jamais marquée par la maladie.

**Maison de B/B, Vendredi dans la nuit**

Ils étaient allongés, chacun sachant que l'autre ne dormait pas. Ils avaient veillé très tard pour poursuivre les recherches et ils avaient harcelé des gens mais rien n'y avait fait. A minuit, on les avait fortement incités à aller se coucher et à laisser les équipes travailler.

Ils observaient le plafond en silence. Brennan avait glissé ses doigts entre ceux de Booth. Désormais, il s'accrochait à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle était l'unique lien l'empêchant encore de sombrer vers les méandres de la folie. Ce qu'il ignorait à cet instant, c'était que sans lui elle aussi aurait pu sombrer. Mais elle tenait, elle devait le soutenir alors elle tentait d'ignorer sa propre angoisse pour faire face.

Elle savait que l'enquête qu'ils venaient de clore n'avait fait qu'attiser les craintes de son partenaire. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état…

- Booth, je sais à quoi tu penses… Mais Rebecca n'est pas comme Anna Curso. Elle ne ferait jamais de mal à Parker.

Elle l'entendit soupirer faiblement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi à quoi tu penses ?

- Les choses ont changé… Rebecca a changée… Depuis que je lui ai annoncé qu'on allait se marier, je ne la reconnais plus… Entre Drew qui est parti, le jugement et tout le reste... J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle perd la tête… Je ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable…

Brennan tressaillit…. Elle n'avait pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Imaginer quiconque faire du mal à Parker, qui plus est sa propre mère… Non, c'était inconcevable…

Booth se tourna vers elle et glissa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis désolé…

Son regard plein d'incompréhension le fit poursuivre.

- Je suis désolé de ce que je te fais traverser… Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi aussi… Je sais à quel point tu aimes mon fils…

Elle vint se blottir dans ses bras et Booth sentit que ses larmes commençaient à couler. Faiblement, elle reprit.

- C'est moi qui suis désolée… Je voudrais tellement savoir quoi faire pour te soutenir… C'est moi qui suis désolée d'être comme je suis, de ne pas connaître les mots ni la façon de les dire… Je… Je…

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui en la berçant doucement.

- Tu es parfaite… Tu as fait ce tout ce qu'il fallait. Je t'aime Tempérance et, si tu n'avais pas été là depuis le début, j'aurais perdu la tête…

Elle profita de cette étreinte. Dans une situation telle que qu'ils vivaient actuellement, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que c'est encore Booth qui saurait trouver les bons mots…

Soudain le téléphone retentit les faisant tous les deux se redresser afin que Booth puisse attraper son portable. Après quelques minutes de conversation, il raccrocha et annonça :

- Ils ont retrouvé Parker…

_Alors voilà enfin la fin ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? ça valait le coup d'attendre ?_

_Je m'excuse d'avance mais les délais pour le prochain chap risque d'être du même ordre. ça sera le dernier chapitre normalement _


End file.
